<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Level Crossing by Shadowhunter4560</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698624">A Level Crossing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4560/pseuds/Shadowhunter4560'>Shadowhunter4560</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, During Canon, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love, Post-Game(s), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter4560/pseuds/Shadowhunter4560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their crossing was chance, brought together to fight for the world. Still, they wouldn't trade it for anything. Collection of connected one shots spanning game time and post game between Spirit Tracks Link and Zelda. Now featuring plot development.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), spirit tracks - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All Aboard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pressure was something Link would say he’s used to at this point in his life. It quite literally came with the job for engineer’s. Anything from a pig on the track to being attacked by pirates could occur at a moment’s notice, so not panicking was something you picked up quickly. He stopped fiddling with cogs and levers for just a second, glancing at the broad man towering over him. However, he would say that nothing truly prepared him for the force of his master’s mere presence at this moment. </p><p>“Have you released the boiler pressure?” The gruff man asked, sticking his chin out.</p><p>“Of course,” <em>It needs it with how much you’re giving me</em>, “and I’m about to signal for set off.” He couldn’t blame Alfonzo though. This <em>was</em> Link's first time running the train since passing the engineer’s exam and old training habits often died hard. <em>Plus</em>, he looked past the giant man to the carriage behind him,<em>we are carrying the most important passenger in the country</em>. </p><p>“Good, let’s get going then.” </p><p>“Yes Sir,” He pushed the gear box upwards, and with it the small wooden train chugged its way out of the station. </p><p>As they emerged onto the green fields of New Hyrule’s forest realm, Alfonzo spoke up. “Alright Link, I think you’ve earned it, want to show off?”</p><p>
  <em>Show off? What does he mean? He’s usually so serious when I’m driving.</em>
</p><p>As if knowing exactly what his apprentice was thinking, Alfonzo continued. “You’re officially qualified now, that means technically you can be in charge of the train, <em>Engineer</em>.” He saluted, hand snapping to his head. “So for today, what are your orders?”</p><p>Excitement nearly sent his body flying up, but for professionalisms sake he forced it down. He got to be in charge, meaning <em>he</em> got to command <em>Alfonzo</em> around for a change!</p><p>“Alright, go keep watch for Bokoblins out back,” He said, just catching the glint of bemusement in his master’s eyes. “Please.”</p><p>Alfonzo chuckled, “Yes sir,” he cried, turning to face the carriage, “but I’m going to check on The Princess on my way, is that alright?” It wasn’t really a question.</p><p>“Of course,” still he couldn’t let a ‘subordinate’ talk back to him like that, “I just better not catch you slacking off back there.”</p><p>He heard Alfonzo’s laugh drift away as the carriage door shut behind him.</p><p>Finally, he had room to himself. He spread his arms around him, stretching to fill his new space. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his master, but it was cramped enough in the cabin now, let alone with the giant of a man behind him. Plus, it was soothing to have the cabin to himself, it was one of the few places he could be alone with his thoughts. </p><p>He looked around quickly, double checking his master had really gone, before finally allowing himself a little celebration. <em>I did it</em>. </p><p>Glancing at the tracks, he made sure nothing was in the way, then gently pulled out his new Engineer’s certificate. His mind drifted. <em>Now I only need a few hundred rupees, maybe less if Alfonzo lets me have some spare parts</em>. He clenched his fists, arms shaking. <em>It won’t be long now</em>.</p><p>He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. His senses took everything in. The chugging of the train, the heat of the engine, the smell of oil. For just a moment, everything else vanished. Muscles relaxed, as if he’d collapsed onto his bed after a long day of work. This felt right. This was where he belong – “What’s this do?” </p><p>His eyes sprang open, a bright blonde blur covering everything.</p><p>“What the?” he jumped back, giving a second for his eyes to adjust and revealing that the bright blonde blur was, in fact, a bright blonde head, “Princess!”</p><p>There she was, The Princess of New Hyrule, hair and dress dancing in the wind, yet still managing to look proper and regal. Or at least she would be if she wasn’t laughing at him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist,” She didn’t even try to stifle her giggling, “you looked so distracted, something on your mind?”</p><p>But he barely heard her. He’d been caught. By The Princess no less. </p><p>“I wasn’t – I mean I was just planning our-” The Princess cut off his stuttering when she leaned closer to him, looking down to the sheet clasped in his hand.</p><p>“Was it this?” she asked, craning her neck to get a better look at the sheet. “It’s your certificate right? Are you excited about being an engineer?” </p><p><em>Too close. So many questions</em>. His brain panicked, mixing all the words into one giant pot. She shouldn’t be up here. This was dangerous. She could get hurt. She could do something to the train. No even worse – <em>Alfonzo could find out</em>. “Yes, I am and it is and-” Finally, he caught up – <em>sort the priorities first, questions later</em>. </p><p>“What are-what are you doing?” he faltered, “You should be-you’re supposed to stay in the carriage!”</p><p>Her face fell, like a puppy caught stealing your food. To her credit, she at least seemed to look guilty. “Sorry, I wanted to see what it’s like up here.” She said, her gaze shifting to the floor.</p><p><em>Oh no</em>. </p><p>As he watched her, he began moving without realising.</p><p>“It’s… fine, you can stay.” He grabbed her by either shoulder, guiding her towards the back of the cabin. “Just… just don’t touch anything, okay?”</p><p>A moment passed, Link waiting for any kind of reaction. Then, she was looking him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Link.” She propped herself up on the back railing, the life immediately coming back to her now grinning face. “You’re the best!”</p><p>Having no idea how to respond to that, but feeling a small smile appear on his own face, Link awkwardly spun to face the tracks. On the bright side, at least The Princess took up less space than Alfonzo did. </p><p>“So, what <em>does</em>it do?” </p><p>But it didn’t seem like he was going to get the silence he wanted after all. Still his best chance would be to answer her question’s. However, looking over to where she was pointing, he formed a much better plan in his head. </p><p>“That –” he gestured towards the lever sticking out of the cabin side – “is the gear box.” Suddenly, he pushed it forwards, causing the engine to roar as the train surged forward. “I use it to control our speed!”</p><p>He glanced behind him, enough to get a glimpse of the now shouting Princess, but not so she could see the mischievous grin on his face. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it. Slow down,” Her eyes were clamped shut, only matched by her arms, white as her gloves as they chocked the railing behind her, “Please.” </p><p>He chuckled, putting the lever back in position. “Consider that revenge, Princess.” </p><p>A moment passed without a response. Then, quietly at first, but gradually growing louder, Link heard her laugh. </p><p>“Thank you, Link.” She said, her laughter dying down as she attempted to return to her previous posture. “I really needed that.”</p><p>She looked wistfully out of the cabin, lost in thought as the world flew by. Unsure of what to do, Link focused on the track ahead. In the distance he could see their next turn and flicked a different lever, this one coming from the floor, setting their direction well in advanced. </p><p>“It must be nice,” her voice brought his attention back. Turning his head, the quizzical look on his face prompted her to continue “This I mean –” she gestured towards the blurred scenery – “being able to travel where and when you want.”</p><p>He shifted his weight, thinking. It wasn’t something he had really considered before. True he had the freedom, technically, even more so now he was an official engineer. But he’d always had Alfonzo to guide him, deciding where they went. </p><p>“If we’re being honest –” he spun away from the controls and, now facing The Princess, furrowed his brow – “I like the train itself, more than where it goes.”</p><p>She shot him a look. While she was probably trying to look understanding, the sombre smile betrayed her otherwise hidden disagreement. </p><p>“I see,” she said, moving to stand next to him. “It’s just…well I suppose I miss it more than anything else,” She added, leaning on the railing watching the fields as they flew by, “You know, I haven’t been this far out of Castle Town in four years?”</p><p> <em>Ah, that makes sense</em>. She had mentioned the chancellor not letting her leave the castle, but four years? He knew she had responsibilities, the stack of paperwork on her desk were even bigger than his engineer’s exam, but that just seemed excessive.</p><p>“We don’t have to go back to the castle,” He said slowly, pulling her attention in, a confused look on her face. “Not straight away I mean,” he added quickly, gesturing around with his arms, “and we’d go to the tower first, but after that, well I mean you’re The Princess, if you tell me to take you somewhere, I can’t really say no.” He felt flustered now, unable to look her in the face. Apparently he’d gotten surprisingly excited about his idea.</p><p>She seemed to be thinking for a second, but allowed a warm smile, a genuine smile, to crop onto her face. “You know what? I’d like that, a lot.” </p><p>Wow. Flustered couldn’t describe him now, his body warmer than the engine, even at the worst of times. It didn’t take a second to spin back to the controls, looking for something to occupy his hands with. “I mean-don’t get me wrong-it depends where you want to go, I know Goron Village is probably too far, and the heat isn’t great for the train there and-” </p><p>He cut himself off as he looked at the tracks ahead. Rather, where they should be.</p><p>Training took over thought, ideas spinning like a pin wheel, all the colours merging together in his head. <em>Tracks gone, need to stop, no space, we’ll crash, protect the passengers, passenger</em>. He elbowed the brake on and grabbed The Princess throwing the two of them as far into the carriage as possi-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em>Thwump</em><br/>
<em>Thud</em></p><p>Link awoke, kicking and pushing, trying to force his bindings away. As his arm broke free an icy sheet enveloped him, the stabbing bringing his mind into focus just as the blanket landed on the floor. Details coming into focus, the bench he was previously on formed above him. </p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>He pulled himself onto what was his makeshift bed, just sticking his eyes above the window ledge. Darkness covered most objects, but he could still make out the silhouette of the realm’s titular forest, tree’s praying in the wind. <em>Nothing</em>. </p><p>His muscles unfurled, head dropping to his cap-pillow as he relaxed. Echoes of wind rattling the carriage windows bounced about him. It was a miracle he’d fallen asleep in the first place. He was never like this with Alfonzo around. Then again, he supposed he’d never <em>really</em> been responsible then either. </p><p><em>Bang</em>.  </p><p>Was a shutter loose? If he got up now he definitely wasn’t falling asleep any time soon. Still he couldn’t let another train, especially <em>this</em> one, get damaged. Propping himself up, he stole his nerves. But as he turned, something caught his attention. Or rather didn’t. The soft glow his companion had been giving off was gone. The Princess was gone. </p><p>
  <em>Bang</em>
</p><p>His sword was in his hand before he noticed where it was. Sliding along the cabin, he caught the shutter mid swing, tying it back and securing the carriage. It was then, without the bangs and the echoes, that he heard it. A quiet sound, but definitely a person. </p><p>Working his way out of the carriage, the cold wind pulled goose bumps out of his arms. But the sound was clearer now, coming from…the roof? He clambered up the cabin, trying to use the door handle to force his way up. But it was impossible. Looking around, he caught glimpse of a small nook in the cabin wall. Springing himself across, his foot bounced off the makeshift platform, sending him flying up the gap. </p><p>He took it all in; the roof, the ledge. He saw it all. And a second later, it punched him in the stomach.</p><p>His breath stung as it fled his lungs. Flopping onto the carriage, he panted, pulling as much as possible back in. Pausing for a second, his head rolled to the side, almost out of his control.<br/>
Their eyes met. The Princess, stared at him. He stared back. Nothing was said. The silence slightly unnerving. Then, as if the world was pushing them forwards, the wind picked up. </p><p>The Princess spun around, hiding her face. </p><p>“Are you ok-I mean I was just-Why are you up?” she asked, arms swiping at something on her face. Coupled with the sounds he heard earlier, his brain finally made the connection. </p><p>
  <em>Is she – has she been crying?</em>
</p><p>“Do you - would you mind if I join you?”</p><p>A moment passed, the wind blowing his messy hair back, sending a shiver down his spine. She shook her head. </p><p>He stepped over, slowly, each step delicate. </p><p>Plopping down, Link hung his legs next to hers. Cocking his head slightly, he got a better look at her. He’d seen The Princess’ face before of course, but it was clearer now than ever. While her ghostly glow’s lack of colour hid it well, she’d definitely been crying. But before he could even think, he was looking into her eyes. And hers were looking back, blinking.</p><p>
  <em>You’re creeping her out, say something!</em>
</p><p> “You’re not in bed!” <em>What?</em></p><p>“What?” she asked, confusion building on her face.</p><p>His brain cells scrambled, without a target, just jumping around his head. “You were asking before, why I’m up I mean. I was worried.”</p><p>Everything was silent. She seemed to be mulling what he said over. Then her face softened and, while it was nearly lost under the wind, he heard her laugh. “Well that makes sense I suppose.”</p><p>Finally, his brain cells returned to their stations. “What about you? Looking at the stars?”</p><p>“Trying to,” she sighed, raising her head, “but it doesn’t seem like I’ll get the chance.”</p><p>He followed her gaze up. Instead of the bright spots popping out of the sky, there were only clouds. It was disappointing, he supposed, but not something to be crying about. <em>Something else is wrong.</em></p><p>“Aww, I like the stars.” He said, dropping his head into his palm. “We use them all the time for navigation.” </p><p>She hummed in agreement, “I like them too. I just usually can’t stay up long enough to see them.” </p><p>“You’re still up now though?” </p><p>She leaned forwards to speak, but hesitated, playing with her fingers. He let her think. It was something she needed. Something he recognised. </p><p>“I-I can’t sleep.” </p><p>He spoke softly, “Is…something on your mind?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I mean I <em>can’t</em> sleep.” She pulled her legs up to her chest, taking a huffy breath to calm herself. “I <em>should</em>. I-I haven’t slept since we met.” </p><p>Since they met? For his graduation? That was, what? At least three? Four days ago now?</p><p>“That’s…concerning.”</p><p>“It’s not just that,” she was starting to heave, “I-I can’t feel the breeze, or the cold, or anything.” She swallowed, trying to control her breath. “What if I can’t get my body back? What if I can’t feel, or do, anything again? I just feel so useless.” </p><p>Was she panicking? What was he supposed to do? <em>Just anything, try to cheer her up</em>. How? When he was upset, Niko always hugged him. But if anything, trying that could just make things worse now. </p><p>“I’m so stupid.” She buried her face in her hands, unable to hold back her tears. “I should have done something earlier.” </p><p>Sobbing overpowered the wind. </p><p>“I’m a terrible princess, I’m supposed to protect the kingdom, not worry about myself.”</p><p>He shifted closer, enough to feel the heat coming off her. “You’re definitely not being stupid.” He replied. The Princess turned to face him, pulling her hands from her face. “If anything, I think you’re being really brave, Princess, going somewhere completely new, risking everything to protect your kingdom.” </p><p>She tried to wipe the tears from her face.</p><p>“And yeah, maybe you could have done something sooner. But also maybe not.” He paused, hoping this was coming out right. “What I mean is, we’re acting now, protecting the kingdom now, so we’ve just got to make sure that works.”</p><p>He smiled slightly as she stared at him and, for a second, her eyes shone in the dark. </p><p>“You really think all that don’t you?”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his head, only just becoming aware of what he actually said. “Well, yeah. I think you’re cool, Princess.”</p><p>A grin to mirror his grew on her face. They were silent, the wind’s tune ringing around them. </p><p>“Thank you, Link.” She floated up, stopping over mid-air in front of him. “I think you are too.” </p><p>She started ushering him down. “Now, you should go get some sleep. If we’re going to the temple tomorrow, you need to be well rested.”</p><p>He chuckled, getting up. She was in better shape then, if she was commanding him around. “You feeling better now, Princess?”</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, contemplating, before nodding enthusiastically. Good. When he spun towards the engine, he heard her speak up again.</p><p>“Zelda.”</p><p>As he kept walking, he noticed how the windy chill didn’t seem to bother him anymore. “See you in the morning, Zelda.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda gazed on as Link methodically dropped levers into place, barely keeping up as his hands flew around the cabin.</p><p><em>Bottom left next?</em>  </p><p>She mentally slapped herself as the whistle echoed around the Tower of Spirits. Evidently four or five times merely watching someone operate a train wasn’t enough experience to actually know what to do herself. Still, it was a fun game, and she’d be lying to say there wasn’t something oddly compelling about the confidence Link had as he worked. A certain sureness in his movements that was harder to see at other times. </p><p>As the sky opened up, she allowed her attention to be pulled to the tower looming over them. Her eyes drawn to the spinning segments, dancing through the air, twirling and swaying above their heads. <em>One, two, three.</em> Still three layers until they could reach her body. Three more realms to travel. Three layers of being stuck in that armour. </p><p>Her thoughts shifted, pushed aside by a cap clad head bobbing beside her own. </p><p>She took a second to compose herself, drawing a narrow, subtle breath, “Is something the matter, Link?”</p><p>He took his usual second before replying. “I’m great. Well, great may be a bit strong.” He paused again. If she really concentrated, Zelda was sure she could see his thoughts etched onto his face. It was…relaxing, in some ways, to talk to Link. He had an odd way of slowing conversation down, always thinking, rather than reacting. It was straight forward. Simple.</p><p>“But I was saying how we could go to Castle Town, get some supplies, before we head to the Snow Realm but you didn’t hear me,” he clutched his left arm, grip tightening with each passing word, “Is there – I mean I was thinking something was on your mind?”</p><p>As he looked up to her, concern danced across his face, pulling a smile onto her own. </p><p>“I’m fine, honestly,” the tower ebbed in the corner of her eyes, “I was just thinking about how many times we’ll have to go back into that tower.” She sighed, floating down to meet his height, leaning towards him as her voice became a whisper, “I also really hate that garish Phantom armour.” </p><p>Slowly, he matched her smile. Grip releasing his arm, he allowed his hand to run through his hair, as if forcing his brain to think things through. “But it’s so cool, you get to be really tall and strong,” he paused, glimmer in his eyes, “I could be even bigger than Alfonzo if I could use that.”</p><p>She scoffed. “That’s only because you’ve never worn it yourself,” her spine tingled at the thought, “It’s so stuffy and clanky inside. Plus, I could barely see out of it.”</p><p>The whistle sounded as he tugged on the chain, long and echoing as it crossed the plains. </p><p>Finally, Link spoke up, “That didn’t stop you seeing those mice though?”</p><p>She flinched at the thought. “No – I mean – Haven’t you seen them?” she threw her arms around, trying to find the words but ending up with sputter, “They’re horrible little monsters, they can get anywhere! You have to keep an eye on them!”  </p><p>He simply shrugged, flipping a few more levers. She deflated. Didn’t he care? This wasn’t fair. What if one had climbed inside the armour, hadn’t he considered that. Did he just not get it? He-</p><p>She lost her train of thought, interrupted by an oncoming snicker from her short companion. Her mind stopped bouncing, catching a glimpse of the coy smile not so subtly hidden on his face. So he was playing games too was he? </p><p>“Wow, how noble of you ‘Mr Hero,’ bullying an innocent Princess,” She mocked crossing her arms. “Anyway, you can’t say anything, I distinctly remember you running from those beetles in the Forest Temple.”</p><p>“That’s different!” He spun around to face her, “It’s just – look it’s not right for something to have that many legs.” </p><p>Hah, she got him.  Wafting her arms around she, in her opinion, perfectly copied his voice, “Ah get it away, get it away, it has sooooo many legs.”</p><p>He burned up from the corner of her eye. “Oh? So the Princess can act can she?” he took a second, bringing his arms to his chest, before speaking in a voice best described as vaguely like her own “By the Spirits, Link help me there’s a small rodent!” He threw his messy hair back, resting his hand on his forehead melodramatically. “I’m only a Princess with a sword bigger than you, I couldn’t possibly fight such a small dirty animal.”</p><p>She laughed, sticking her tongue at him. “Well at least you’re better with a sword than at acting, it means I don’t have to have to bother myself.”</p><p>He stuck his tongue back at her, “I’ll be sure to let you handle it yourself next time th-” </p><p>His words were split as a piercing wail slashed the air. </p><p>As it stabbed her ears, Zelda felt the air bury her. Her instincts screamed to move, but even the slightest twitch was like pushing through earth. The whistle screeched again. It sliced around her, cutting out the Train, Link, even her thoughts. All that remained was the wailing whistle. From the corner of her eyes the world was in motion, yet not including her. She was separate, merely an onlooker. Then in the far distance of the imposing hills, they appeared.<br/>
Barely in focus, clearly unreal, but undoubtedly there and all too familiar. Two chairs, golden and tall, dwarfing the tower that once seemed so huge. Her heart slowed. Her arms demanded she reached for them, but she refused. </p><p>With a clatter the world shook, and the chairs vanished. The chug of the train thundered around her as the Spirit Train sprang forwards. Her head flung around until she found Link, draped over levers and gulping down air. He looked up at her, eyes trembling, face as if he was drowning in air. Then he spoke. </p><p>“Sorry Zelda, I was wrong.”</p><p>It was strange, that something so simple shook her so much. But as his words pierced her, before she really understood what was happening, she resolved to prove him wrong.</p><p>Dragging her body through the mud like air, she pushed her head out the cab window. Scanning the tracks behind them, she finally found the source of their torment. Behind them was a train, its face a twisted mesh of metal, gargling flame erupting from every opening. For every second they moved, it travelled two. </p><p>Her mind spun right as her head spun left, eyes jumping around the cabin. Shovel, shield, whistle, no matter where she looked her mind came up short. She risked a glance out again, and there it was. Peaking around the gleaming hills, ever so subtle but still there - a branch in the tracks. Her eyes flew to Links. </p><p>“Can you get us around that corner?” she pointed ahead, a forcefulness echoing in her voice that she hadn’t heard before.</p><p>Link twitched, as if her voice woke him. Then, his mind catching up to his body, his gaze turned beyond the cabin, “Not at this speed, we’re going way too fast.”</p><p>“What if we slow down?” she added, flying in front of him.</p><p>Link’s face shone with confusion. “Then that monster - that thing - will catch us!”</p><p>“It’ll do that anyway Link!” her arm flung from her side, voice echoing around the cabin “I have to at least try something!”</p><p>He paused for a second, looking up at her. As his gaze focused on her, her nerves flared, mind rumbling. Why did she do that? She was supposed to stay calm. Hadn’t she learnt anything?</p><p>“I can do it.” </p><p>Link’s voice stopped her spiral. As she focused on his eyes, sharp with resolve, he continued. “But I need you to-” he paused, starting over, “Can you watch it? Tell me when it’s a train’s length from us?”</p><p>She nodded, gathering herself and floating up to the cabin window once again. Glancing back, the erupting metal beast had halved the distance. She focused on the tracks, guessing it was still about two trains away. </p><p>It inched closer. Five slats left. </p><p>The whistle sliced the air again, cutting her nerves. Her mind clouded, the world fading again. It tugged at the corner of her eyes, trying to drag them away. But she refused, eyes glued to the slats between them and the thing. </p><p>
  <em>Four. </em>
</p><p>Her eyes stung, as if pierced by tiny invisible needles. The screeching whistle demanding her attention.</p><p><em>Three.</em> </p><p>Her body went stiff, pressure building on her arms and legs, their weight trying to pull her down.</p><p>
  <em>Two.</em>
</p><p>She was struck with an odd feeling; one she hadn’t felt for a while now. She was cold. The stinging travelling from her eyes down her arms, her legs.</p><p><em>One.</em> </p><p>“Now” she yelled, and before the word finished, the Spirit Train jerked. The distance fell instantly. She could barely see any slats now, the train behind them not even a metre away. As the thing inched closer, flames tasting them, the spirit train began to lean. </p><p>Her mind barely kept up as events flashed by. A bump rattled the cabin, followed by the wail of metal on wood, cracking and splintering as the two clashed. Then it was gone. The spirit train pulled away, and the thing a blur as it flung into the distance. </p><p>The world returned, colours fading back into existence. Zelda gulped, filling the lungs she didn’t realise were empty, and gently fell to the floor. The train slowed around her, quickly coming to a stop – silence spreading around them. A few seconds later, this was accompanied by the soft slump of Link collapsing next to her. </p><p>"Zelda?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"That was worse than any beetle."</p><p>A brief laugh broke from her, but nothing more was said. Nothing needed to be. As they sat there, enjoying the silence, they both understood. For now, at least, they were safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bolster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link’s nerves burned as the fourth shopper clipped his arm. He clenched their bag into his chest, desperately dodging around the swarm that filled Castle Town square. It wasn’t that he hated Castle Town, in fact the stone walls brought some nice variety compared to the typical open fields around the realm. But at the height of the market? Well there was a reason he’d avoided visiting in the past. </p><p>However, that thought clearly didn’t occur to Zelda. Quite the opposite actually. Once she’d found out, it hadn’t taken long for her to insist they at least spent the better part of the day exploring the swirl of kiosks. </p><p>“And over there is Mrs Pita.” He followed her outstretched arm, now noticing a kiosk adorned with cakes, pastries and breads varying as much as the people around them. Zelda continued “She and her husband run the bakery, their fruitcake is the most amazing thing.” Turning back to her, Link noticed the wistful look in her eyes. “I’m definitely having some straight away when we get my body back.”</p><p>A smile popped onto his face. It was reassuring to hear that from her. If he was being honest, he had been concerned about how she’d been since the other night. But then again, Zelda had more than proved her resolve in his opinion, the marks etched into the Spirit Train spoke for that. </p><p>“Wow, Link look at that.” She was gone before his eyes could find her, gliding over the crowd. Again. He took a second to compose himself, glancing around the wall of bodies, barely glimpsing a small parting. He dove in. </p><p>Arms and legs buffered him as he forced his way through, grating on his skin. He barely dodged as a stream of blue, red, green and purple dashed past him. His leg shot out behind him, just stopping himself from toppling over. Finally, he broke the crowd, releasing a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. </p><p>Taking a second to compose himself, he hardly needed to look for Zelda. Her blue light stood out against the drabness of the crowds, gently floating next to an ornate set of shelves lining a sturdy wooden kiosk. He trundled over, careful not to get swept up in another disorienting crowd.  </p><p>Before he was even halfway there, Zelda had spun around, gesturing wildly for him to come over. If he was careful, he was sure he could hear her voice breaking the ocean of noise around them. </p><p>Finally reaching her side, he made a passive wave to the shop keeper as she greeted him, her blonde top not shaking with each wave, then went back to polishing something in her hands. He glanced about the shelves. Scattered about were figures of all shapes and sizes collected into neat little groups. One consisted of trees with an oddly human face, another a pair of blue and red frogs riding clouds and another a giant golden crab with a twisted red shell. </p><p>But that wasn’t where Zelda was looking. Instead her gaze was focused on one of the larger shelves hidden partially behind the looming shop keeper. Nestled on it, central and proudly displayed, was a small model sailing ship. </p><p>While it was only the size of his palm, he had to admire the details. Each plank of wood was clear, worn and grooved. It only had a single mast, but with a grand sail, two swords inked into its fabric. Finally, along the side it was laced with intricate gold patterns, imitating waves as they rolled. </p><p>“It’s beautiful” he muttered. </p><p>Zelda leapt into his face, pulling him from his daze.</p><p>“You think so too? I think it’s based on the old ships our grandparents used back before the castle was first created. You can tell by the golden markings on the side. They’re the symbol of a craftsman from a small island in the Great Sea. He didn’t travel here, so you can’t find that on any modern ships.” She finally paused, shaking with energy.</p><p>Looking at her face, it was odd. The cool relaxed blue of her ghostly form contrasted the sheer eagerness that danced in her eyes. Her smile, bouncy and quivering as it failed to hold back her words. For just a moment, everything slowed, as if he’d been stuck underwater and finally got to take a soothing breath. Then, her words finally hit his ears. </p><p>“Oh. I didn’t mean to- I mean sorry about that. Sometimes I get carried away.” Her shoulders dropped. As she turned away, he caught a glimpse of her sullen eyes and ever so slight frown. And as he watched her deflate, for just a moment, a cold current washed over him. </p><p>“Why are you apologising?” he said, cocking his head so she’d look at him.</p><p>Zelda, for possibly the first time since he met her, seemed lost for words. She sputtered, twisting her words as she started floating higher. </p><p>“Well… I guess I’m not really sure.” She thought for a moment, muttering more to herself than him. “I thought you wouldn’t care.” </p><p>He wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but seeing her like that, hearing that response, he faltered for a second. “I did though. Think it was interesting I mean.”</p><p>“You like that ship then, boy?” A booming voice echoed over from the far side of the shop, halting their conversation. Link glanced over, eyes darting to find its source. As he did, the shop keeper stopped polishing the statue in her bear like paws. Gently placing it onto one of the front shelves with a delicacy out of place with her size. She made her way over.</p><p>He took another glance to Zelda’s sullen face. “Can we buy that ship?” he asked, speaking up before his mind started to form the words.</p><p>The woman was thrown, but took his words in stride with a laugh. “Not likely, that would be far too boring.” She reached under the counter, pulling out a stack of postcards. “Instead, why don’t you take a chance with these.” She handed one over to him. </p><p>He flipped the card a couple of times, looking it over. It was ornate, a mixture of yellows, reds and greens, all framing a finely etched white envelope that took up the centre. </p><p>“It’s a prize card.” She explained. “Scratch off the envelope and see if you win a prize.” </p><p>He slowly dragged his fingers across the card, scraping at the film. As it peeled back, a small symbol revealed itself. A disappointing red cross.</p><p>“Nothing this time, unfortunately.” The woman’s voice boomed again. To be honest, it was starting to grate his nerves. “Beginner’s luck isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” She held up the rest of the pile. “But maybe fortune will bend your way next time, for only 10 rupees a go.”</p><p>Link barely hid a scoff. Nice as the statues were, that was basically robbery. Besides, they barely had any rupees left, it was unlikely they’d win in just a few tries. He was about to turn away when Zelda flew in front of him, sparkle back in her eyes.</p><p>“Let’s do it Link, we’ll definitely win.” </p><p>He was shocked. He hadn’t taken her for the gambling type. Or was it that passion leaking through again? Either way the last of their rupees landed on the counter before he took another step. </p><p>“Excellent choice young man.” The woman boomed again. She pointed to the rectangular sign above her stall. “Just compare the symbol to the sign to see what you win.”</p><p>With a quiet thank you Link took four cards, slowly stepping over to the fountain in the centre of the square. Zelda floated ahead of him, practically dancing through the air. </p><p>“Come on Link, let’s see what we won.”</p><p>He couldn’t deny her optimism, if anything it was starting to convince him this was a worthwhile investment. He dropped onto the fountains rim, getting comfortable as Zelda fell next to him. </p><p>Again he began to slowly scratch at the film, this time a little easier than the first. But as the film peeled away, the same taunting cross bared itself again. Despite his growing optimism, he still doubted they’d win that easily. </p><p>He repeated the action again, and call him mad but he wasn’t expecting another red cross to appear. Zelda gasped a little next to him, seemingly not as good at hiding her annoyance as she liked to believe. </p><p>He pulled out the last two cards, white envelopes taunting him as he looked down at them. He felt Zelda’s head float next to his own, the soft warmth spreading across his face. The two glared at the envelopes as if they could intimidate them into giving them a winning prize. Losing his nerve, he whipped his fingers across the card, tearing the thin film away. </p><p>Taking a second to come into focus, the symbols finally revealed themselves. Sitting perfectly in the middle of both was two different symbols. One was a simple brown shield, the other a bright yellow bell. Two winning tickets.</p><p>Zelda shot up. “Ha, I knew it! I’m always right about these things.” </p><p>She spun and danced above his head, cool blues contrasting the orange sky behind her. A smile popped onto his face. Before he had even noticed, the day had turned to evening. He sighed, clearly they stayed far longer than he’d intended. And as he sat there watching Zelda continue to celebrate he realised, maybe he didn’t mind coming here as much as he thought. Still, it did bring up one awkward point. He had no idea how to tell her that they’d only won some figures, not the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Overlap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain pelted against the carriage windows, the storm clawing at her concentration. “That one,” she said, pointing to the right most card in Link’s hand. He sighed, dropping it onto the steadily growing pile sat between them. Comparing his tiny hand to her own, it was obvious this game wouldn’t last too much longer. </p>
<p>“I don’t get it.” She eyed the young engineer as he spoke up, sprawling out across the floor. “You must be cheating; I haven’t won a game all night.” </p>
<p>She giggled, placing her head into her palm. “You’re just easy to read, are you even trying to hide what’s in your hand?”</p>
<p>He grumbled as he pulled another card from the deck, eyes scanning the rest of his hand. As he tucked it in to join the others and, seeming to take her words to heart, he tried to hide his face behind the cards. But as she predicted, an unmissable shock of excitement betrayed his intentions. It was honestly quite cute. Still, that didn’t mean she’d let him win. </p>
<p>She pointed at the middle card in her own hand, prompting him to place it for her. “It isn’t a bad thing you know.” He looked at her, confusion twisted on his face. She continued “Being open I mean. I much prefer it to the pompous airs people usually put on.”</p>
<p>He placed a card of his own onto the stack, but didn’t take his eyes off her. “What do you mean? What are they normally like?” Again he was to the point. </p>
<p>“Oh you know, they’re just two faced,” she forced her voice up, aiming to drown out the rapping of the rain. “Oh princess, you look wonderful, it’s as if you don’t even have to try, it’d just be wonderful if you could come to my husband and I’s gala this weekend.” She let her eyes roll as she sighed. “It’s actually funny, they clearly think they’re being sneaky.”</p>
<p>Link snickered as he held her cards up for her to see. Her eyes scanned over the hand, nothing useful. As she gestured towards one, Link spoke up once again. </p>
<p>“Would you mind if I asked something kind of personal?”</p>
<p>The rain beat a rhythm around them, and she found herself pausing for a second. A chill ran through her, unsure if it came from the rain, or herself. She scanned his face, watching for any sign of ill-will. But as he looked across at her, soft eyes shining with genuine curiosity, she realised how silly a thought that was. </p>
<p>“Of- Of course, what do you want to know?” She hoped he didn’t notice the words catch in her throat. </p>
<p>“You seemed to know a lot about that ship at the raffle, are you interested in that kind of thing?”</p>
<p>He sat patiently, waiting for an answer, and she found herself unable to meet his eyes. His words had warmed her. And truth be told, it was a little comforting. Plus, she hadn’t realised he remembered that. She took a breath, building up the courage to speak. </p>
<p>“Honestly? I can’t remember a time I <em>wasn’t</em> interested in it.” Her eyes finally settled, gazing at the rain as it ran down the glass. “It was my Grandfather who started it I suppose. He always said it was important to remember our history, and the people who made it.” She could almost see his image form in the drizzle. For a moment, she was five again, sat with him in the castle library as the weather beat around them. “He used to tell me all about the journey they made from the great sea, about creatures as large as houses and islands as varied as New Hyrule.” Her head fell into her palm. “I’ve always wondered what it must have been like…”</p>
<p>“Would you like to go out to sea?” Link asked, “I’m sure we’d be able to get a boat from Paupuchia.” </p>
<p>She had to admit, it was a nice thought. “I’d love to.” She sighed, “But there’s no way I could ever be away from the kingdom long enough to travel anywhere interesting.”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course.” Link practically deflated next to her. “I should have realised that.”</p>
<p>Well that wasn’t fair, she didn’t want to see him like that. Link added a new card to her hand, the deck was looking thin now. “You know, you never told me why you became an engineer.” She said, before the words even formed in her head. No that wasn’t quite true, it was more like something that had been sleeping in her thoughts, waiting for a moment to come out. She supposed, seeing as he asked his questions, it seemed fair for her to ask her own. “I know you said you were more interested in the train itself, I was just wondering why?”</p>
<p>Link rubbed the back of his head, his muddled thoughts surfacing onto his face. “I don’t think it’s anything as noble as you really - I’ve just always been fascinated by how things work, what makes them tick.” Link said, the tinge of embarrassment flushing his face. “I think it’s amazing how we’ve built trains, how all these smaller parts can slot together to make something completely new – if that makes sense.”</p>
<p>She mulled his words over. Did it make sense? She supposed she hadn’t thought of things like that, but… “I kind of get it. It’s similar to people right?” She said, but the confusion on Link’s face made it clear that she needed to go on. “I mean I’ve always found it interesting to think about why everyone does what they do. There’s always some reasoning, a few thoughts you can’t see that dictate who they are.” </p>
<p>“That’s…actually a really nice way of putting it.” He said, putting on a face she’d only seen when he was stuck on a tough puzzle. “You know I’ve always…” He paused, rubbing his arm as if stirring the courage to speak. “It’s my dream to make a train that can go anywhere, no matter how harsh.” He cut himself off. Reaching over the bench behind him, he shifted through the overalls he’d discarded for the evening. After a moment of fiddling, he pulled a clean sheet from a pocket, an odd bit of clean contrasting his soot covered uniform. He opened it for her to see, revealing his engineering certificate. “That’s why I got this. Being qualified means I’m allowed my own train - one I can do what I want with.”</p>
<p>She looked past the sheet in his hands and was drawn into his eyes. Nervousness boiled in them, but with a pinch of excitement mixed in. And in that moment, she found herself stuck. Able to move on but not really wanting to. All she knew was that a tingle ran down her spine and as if sparking her back to life, she became horribly aware as each second ticked away. She scrambled, her brain searching for words, but unsure where to look. “That makes…I guess that makes a lot of sense, Alfonzo being your master then.” When had she become so aware of everything she said? She took a breath. “Although I was admittedly a little surprised he had an apprentice, he always said he just wanted to drive trains and live quietly after he retired.”</p>
<p>Link laughed. Not a little chuckle, but a proper laugh. She wasn’t sure he’d done that since they met. And she didn’t miss the smile it put on her own face. </p>
<p>“Yeah that was an awkward meeting.” He leaned over to her, whispering as if someone may overhear. “I actually broke into his workshop to get some parts.” </p>
<p>Her eyes widened. “You?” She scoffed. “The noble hero who won’t even disobey rail signs?” She said, mocking tone ever so delicately mixed in. </p>
<p>He laughed again. Maybe she could get used to that. Link continued, “Well that’s Alfonzo’s fault. After he – somehow – caught me, he made me work on the train to make up for it.” He gazed off, drawn into memories. “It’s funny how we just kind of stuck with it, not that I mind, he’s a great teacher.” </p>
<p>He turned back to her. “You can’t let him know I said that.” He said, a slight look of worry on his face. “I’d never hear the end of it if he found out.”</p>
<p>“Oh please as if I could.” She said, wafting her hand through his arm to make her point. “Although I’ll have to keep that in mind if I ever need you to do something for me.”</p>
<p>He scoffed, winking at her. “Really, blackmail? I’m learning too much about you tonight.” </p>
<p>She stuck her tongue out at him, getting caught up in his rhythm. “Well a princess needs some kind of protection after finding out her companion’s an attempted thief.”</p>
<p>“Funny you’d say that; I remember hearing plenty of rumours of <em>someone</em> sneaking out of the castle.” He dropped a card onto the pile between them. “I win by the way.”</p>
<p>It took a second for her to register what he said. But as she noticed the lack of cards in his hand, compared to several in hers, it clicked. “Have you just been distracting me!?” her voice jumped more than she expected. </p>
<p>His eyes bounced around the room, an unconvincing attempt at covering up his sheepish grin. “What me? I’d never do that.”<br/>
Looks like he was better at acting than she thought if she hadn’t noticed him being that obvious. Or maybe he was interested and just as bad at covering that up as he always had been. Either way, that didn’t mean she’d let him get away with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Side Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link hissed as the Spirit Train broke the surface, salt splashing his wounds. Reaching up, his arms creaked as he tugged on the whistle. He stared at the track ahead, swaying as he fought against drooping eyes. <em>Focus</em>. He mentally slapped himself, forcing the blurred tracks back in line. Now which way did they have to go? There was a faint map in his mind, a criss-cross of lines that barely connected. They wanted to be separate from the loop they’d ran earlier - so it was right ahead, right? He swiped at a lever, but his hand passed through air. His skin boiled, unsure if it was from the sun’s heat or his wounds. He chose to blame the stupid sun. Arm flinging in front of him, he finally smacked the lever. The train gave a roar as it surged and his brain rattled, as if he’d fallen from a tree. </p>
<p>A sound echoed around the cabin. Quiet, but much nicer to listen to than the stupid engine. His head swung like a compass looking for north, except he was pointing to the noise maker. </p>
<p>“…’re…doing…”  </p>
<p>As he struggled to stop, his head pulling him further than he thought, a blur appeared in front of him. He’d have jumped if he had the energy, but instead it was all used to utter a few words.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Ok, just one word. But the rest of it went into focusing. Trying to draw out the face from the noise. It’s soothing blue glow came into focus first, complementing soft eyes that came shortly after. Steadily, other features bled in around them, gradually painting into Zelda’s face. But he found himself pausing as it came into focus, her face a blend of confusion with concern sprinkled in. </p>
<p>“What are you doing? You look awful,” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Wasn’t that obvious? “Spirit tower.” He said, his arm pushing against the heavy air as he pointed in the direction he was pretty confident the spirit tower possibly was.</p>
<p>Zelda stared at him for a moment, glancing off beyond his arm, as if trying to process what he said. “Okay. We are definitely not doing that. For a start, that isn’t even close,” her hand blurred into view as she counted off them. “Plus, you’re still covered in wounds from that plant – Octorok - thing!”</p>
<p>What was she on about? He was fine! “That doesn’t –” he took a step towards her and the ground slipped beneath him, a sharp thump ringing through his bones as he fell into the cabin wall.</p>
<p>“See! That’s the closest we’ve gotten to the tower since we set off – and you didn’t even mean it!” Her voice rang with a tone that, while not angry, carried a certain level of command. “We’re going to Papuchia first.”</p>
<p>He dragged himself up the cabin wall. “But…time…and your body.” He sputtered the words out, not even being coherent in his head.</p>
<p>A small smile bubbled onto her face, and her voice dropped back to its softer tone. “You really don’t have to worry about that right now Link.” Her eyes sparkled. “I’d much rather we got there safely and later than rushing ahead of ourselves now.   </p>
<p>A new, soothing warmth spread over him as he slowly paced back to the controls. But as he glanced around, he found himself pausing, barely recognising where they were. </p>
<p>“I’ll direct us.” Zelda spoke up behind him. “All you need to do is turn.” </p>
<p>As her words took shape in his head, he couldn’t help himself as a smile plastered itself onto his face. It seemed the leader side of her had shone through a bit. More importantly, he noticed that a part of him enjoyed seeing it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Brake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool water rippled against his ankles as he waded through the shallows, bringing some relief from the setting sun’s heat. Each step was careful, delicate, as if he was balancing on a stack of plates. But as much as he tried to focus on the water, he kept glancing to the girl floating to his side. Zelda’s stare was stuck to the water, studying the depths, the sun’s orange hue bringing out her pale blue glow. She was focused, which was much more than he could say for himself. But it was her fault! It just seemed odd to him, to see her so engrossed in this. She wasn’t a fan of gross animals, her reaction to mice and insects had made that plenty clear, but she’d leapt at the chance to explore the shore when he suggested looking for fish. It just didn’t seem like her kind of thing. Then again, at this point he shouldn’t be surprised. If he’d learnt anything about her since they met, it was her magnetic curiosity.</p><p>Her arm wafting through his own snapped him from his thoughts. “Link, over there, by those two rocks with crowns.” She said, pointing just beyond the patch of seagrass in front of them. He craned his neck, trying to glimpse the shine of scales in the sunlight. Shimmering water obscured most of his sight, but as his eyes adjusted to the glare the faint silhouette faded into view. <em>Splash</em>. Silver skimmed the surface, shattering his view, diving back under in an instant. </p><p>Zelda gasped. “Was that a Skippyjack?” she asked, eyes still fixed on the rock.</p><p>“You think?” He replied, his voice echoing her excitement. “It looked pretty big, it could be an Amberjack!”</p><p>“Well, let’s find out” she said, floating ahead of him. He gradually strode behind her, carefully shifting his weight to keep himself silent. He crept closer, gradually closing the distance. </p><p>Zelda bobbed back to his side, floating next to his head as she spoke, her voice barely louder than him. “It is a Skippyjack! It’s got the little orange fins they have. I’ve never seen one that big before though!” She barely kept her voice down. A spark shot through him, seeing her so excited. But he focused on his movements. Sea grass licked at his shins as he continued wading through, sending a quick shiver down his spine. He steadily pulled his foot free from its grasp, but his movements were shattered as a loud sploosh echoed around them. </p><p>The water exploded. Flashes of colour snapped into view, then sprung away. Pinks darting one way, blues another. He barely made out the fishy shapes before they swam away, hiding from them once again among the seagrass. Looking around to find the perpetrator, he jumped as a large seagull shot out of the water, throwing water everywhere. </p><p>Cold rushed over him as the splash landed, coating him in water. Hair clung to his face like seaweed to a rock, his barely healed cuts stabbing as salty water ran over them. He froze, his mind icy as the chill pulsed through his bones. Laughter echoed around him and slowly his brain rebooted. </p><p>“Are-” Zelda started, her barely stifled laughter cutting through her words “-are you alright?”</p><p>He glanced up to her, coking his brow. “I’m fine, thanks for all you concern though. I’m glad you found my suffering entertaining.” Sarcasm oozed from his voice. </p><p>“Well you should see yourself, you look like a puppy who’s just found out what a bath is.” She laughed again, snorting as she did.</p><p>He attempted to throw an icy glare at her, but felt his lighter mood betraying him.</p><p>Her laughter fell to a giggle, as she attempted to obscure her face with her hand. “You’re even pulling the same face now.” </p><p>He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the shore, glancing around for somewhere to dry off. He spotted a log laying across the beach a short walk away, sat in the quickly declining sun. He set off, sloshing through the water as Zelda floated passed him, looking out towards the sunset. </p><p>“We probably won’t get the chance to look for any more will we?” she asked, nonchalantly bobbing through the air as they reached the log. He hummed in agreement, peeling off his dripping shirt and laying it on the log, hopping up next to it. Zelda floated down next to him, seating herself at his side. </p><p>“It’s a shame,” he said, trying to wring what water he could out of his still damp clothes. “I love Skippyjacks, me and the kids from Aboda used to go hunting for them all the time.” With a sigh he gave up on his clothes and joined her in looking at the sunset.</p><p>She smirked, “I used to do the same thing when we visited here,” She gazed off into the sunset, caught up in the memory, “though I was always looking for Fairy Fish really, apparently you can find them here, but I never had any luck.”</p><p>Ah, that explained her eagerness then. A smile popped onto his face. “Fairy Fish? They’re the red ones right? With the funny head things? What makes you interested in them? Was it for the gift?”</p><p>She looked at him quizzically, cocking her head. </p><p>He continued “There’s a rumour, more a legend I guess, that if you follow a Fairy Fish they’ll lead you to a Fairy who can gift you what you most need.” He took a moment to bask in her attention, it was rare he knew something she didn’t. Well that wasn’t mechanical anyway. “I never believed it myself, but then again looking at who I’m talking to right now I guess anything’s possible.”</p><p>A smile worked its way onto her face. “Hmmm, I’ve never heard of that before, though I suppose I see the appeal.” She dropped her head into her palm. “Honest answer? I just really wanted one as a pet. I thought they were pretty.” She turned her head up to him. “My mother always said no though. Told me that they were too difficult to keep and that I wasn’t mature enough.” She giggled, “She was right to be fair. I was what…” she counted off on her fingers “…Six at the time? That didn’t mean I was happy though, I remember I refused to speak to her afterwards.” She looked back to the sunset wistfully. “That was a long ten minutes.”</p><p>An idea popped into his head. “Ah, so not much has changed then.”</p><p>She shot him a coy glance, head still in her palm. “Whatever do you mean.” It was less a question, more goading him to continue. </p><p>He mirrored her, turning ever so slightly to face her. “I’m just saying, you’re not much more mature now.” </p><p>She scoffed “Oh please, look who’s talking. I literally had to force you to come here before you collapsed.”</p><p>He’d hooked her. “And I’m thankful.” He gestured towards her. “But you literally refused to talk to me the other night because I beat you at a card game.” </p><p>“Hey! We both know you were cheating.” She snapped, but her playful tone cut out any seriousness to it. “Besides we’re five to one, you have a long way before you prove that was legitimate.” </p><p>He laughed, noticing the dimming light fading from her face. He gazed out towards the water, the faint embers on sunlight dancing on the waves. “That’s true I guess. Want to call it a night and see if I can change that?”</p><p>She floated up from the log, stretching into the air, not hiding the grin on her face. “Sure, I’d love to beat you again.” She set off towards the train, bobbing over his head.</p><p>He laughed, she was probably right, she was admittedly better at the game than he was. Though he could never let her know he acknowledged that. But he still found himself looking forward to the idea. He gathered his shirt, still damp but getting towards wearable again, and followed behind her. He watched as she bobbed ahead of him, having the closest he thought she could to a spring in her step. </p><p>“Hey Zelda?”</p><p>She turned towards him, stopping for him to catch up and cutely cocked her head again. </p><p>“Thanks. For today I mean. We’ve been rushing around so much that… well it’s been nice to just relax for a bit I guess.”</p><p>She froze, then gradually her hand fell to her side, playing with her skirt. She glanced away from him. A second passed before she spoke up, “You’re welcome, of course. I’m glad to hear it. It’s been…” She took a breath, collecting herself. A second ticked by till she turned back and smiled, and while it was only small, it carried a cosy atmosphere. “I’ve enjoyed it too.” </p><p>He smirked, trotting by her side as the two headed back to the train. Come tomorrow they’d be back at it again, running around the kingdom to come one step closer to rescuing her body. So, just for tonight, he hoped they could carry on this atmosphere for just a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Track Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Link, they're behind us!" Zelda shouted, pulling her head back into the cabin.</p><p>"Right, ok. It's fine, we just need t-" <em>Bang!<em>. The train shook, knocking the boy into the cabin wall. "Ok we're not fine."</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Link propped himself up as the train leaned around a corner. A shuddering horn sounded around them, its screeching piercing their minds. Zelda's hands flew to her ears, trying to block out the noise. Her mind raced with ideas. They needed to get rid of them, just scaring them off would be enough. "We need to shake them off," she yelled, willing her voice to be heard over the chaos following them, "can't you use the cannon?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A look of thought crossed his face, but was dismissed as quickly as it appeared. "No chance, if they're right behind us we'll just shoot through the carriage, but maybe-" <em>Bang!</em> The train groaned from the force. She stuck her head back out. The Moblin's had gotten braver, their boar now running aside the carriage. The Moblin's tugged on the reins and the boar pulled away, building up for another charge. Zelda ducked back in. They were going to be rammed off the tracks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Pushing himself off the cabin, Link staggered past her to the window, "I'm going to do something stupid," he said, with a speed used specifically to avoid her objections. Then again, it's not like she could.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Just don't get us killed," she said as he pulled a bomb out of his bag. He might actually do that. She resigned herself, at this point she was sure this adventure had made them both a little crazier, but they'd somehow made it work so far, she had to trust they'd manage again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Link lit the bomb, leaning as far out the window as he could manage without falling, and tossed it with all his might. It landed with a thud, but hopped along the train, flinging itself towards the Moblins chasing them. The Moblins - panic in their eyes – turned, yanking their reins again, decidedly saner than the two of them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The blast rocked the train twice as much as the Moblins had. Later, Zelda would swear half the wheels left the track. The boar shot off, legs flailing with panic. Flames licked at the fleeing demons, chasing them over the nearest hill, soon not even their silhouettes were visible on the horizon.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She allowed herself a breath, its soothing coolness relaxing muscles she hadn't even realised were tense.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Link joined her, wind whipping his hair around as he mopped his brow. "Honestly, that went better than expected."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She scoffed, "You can't complement yourself for that, I'm pretty sure you couldn't have found a lower bar to pass."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He let out a hearty laugh, moving back to the controls, "Well you have to take the victories you can get. Besides it would have been worse if they kept going, this is our victory."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She rolled her eyes, though it barely managed to cover her happiness. He was right, technically, as much as she knew she couldn't admit it. He <em>still</em> reminded her of the scrapes 'she' put on the train, so letting him lord this over her as well certainly wasn't an option.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A crashing bang came from the engine, and the train slowed to a halt. The two paused, glancing to the other as if either could explain. Link vanished from the cabin, scanning up and down the engine before she heard him touch the ground. Seemingly failing to find anything wrong he doubled back, now working his way around the cannon.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What did you do?" she said, gliding onto the cannon to follow him round.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, this was the Moblin's fault." He said, but his voice deflated as the two rounded the edge of the cannon. Roughly smashed in and barely hanging on was the coupler. A deep indentation was curved into it, steam hissing out from the crack. It was clear damage that bad was not caused by the boars ramming.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ok maybe I'm partly to blame for that."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Only partially?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"...I'll give you 60%."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A pause hung between them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"…Can you fix it?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He sighed, "…We're about to find out."</p><p>
  </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><br/>
</em>
</p><p>Link clanged away at the coupler, carefully smacking it with a hammer. It was entrancing, in her opinion, to watch him work. It was an odd combination of roughness and delicacy that resulted in something mesmerising. It was like music, a calming song filling the atmosphere. Zelda could feel herself drifting into a daze, her mind lost in her gaze. And so she watched on. Link paused, adjusting his aim to some unseen mechanism under the carriage. Winding his arm back, he swung, the hammer singing though the air.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Her mind burst awake as the clatter of metal cut off. Everything was gone. She spun, searching for anything, but all she could find was white. <em>What happened? Are the Moblins back? Where's Link?</em> Her thoughts cut off, the faint hiss of steam being overpowered by a rough coughing sound.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Link?" she shouted, jumping up, eyes trying to get a glimpse of the boy. But nothing came of it, he remained hidden in the cloud. Slowly, movement caught her eyes. The smoke, it was billowing, gradually moving behind her. The soft breeze turned into a sharp gale, the wind whipping around her.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Within seconds, the smoke had cleared. As her eyes adjusted to the returning light, Link's silhouette developed. The red and blue of his uniform seeped in, but his face was covered in green. As the world came into focus, she made out the shape, a small pinwheel with leafy blades. With the last of the steam dissipating, Link placed the Gale Propeller back into his pouch.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What was that?" she asked sinking back to the ground as Link made his way over to her. Glancing behind him, she noticed a sliver of steam seeping out from where he'd been working.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I think," he dropped down to the grass beside her, "I think one of the shock absorbers was cracked, buffering out the coupler probably caused air to get in." He dropped his cap to the side, mopping his brow, "We'll have to give it a few minutes to clear out."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Urgh, this is so stupid." She muttered. Clenching her jaw, the unmistakable feeling of flushing ran to her face. She scanned the landscape. One! She counted one single stupid hill around them. Otherwise everywhere was flat and empty. Even the forest was just a spec on the horizon. She had no excuse, she should have noticed the Moblins sooner.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She spun back to face the train to find Link had fallen to his back, eyes resting as he basked in the afternoon sunlight. He looked…calm? Relaxed? It was difficult to put into words.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Doesn't it bother you?" Her words were almost hushed under her breath, but managed to be louder than expected. She glanced down to Link, willing him to not react.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Link's eyes fluttered open as he propped himself up, attention fully on her. "Why would it?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She flushed a different shade. He'd actually heard that? She mentally slapped herself. That was stupid, what would he think?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>But Link's calm smile stayed rooted to his face. Nodding to the train, he continued, "I mean it's going to be a challenge to buffer that out, but that's part of the fun." He turned to her, crossing his legs as he sat up, his smile holding a hint of concern. "Why? Are you worried about something?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She slowly shook her head. "It's just…" Her shoulders slumped as she drew her legs up to her chest. How to say it? Was she even sure what she was going to say? A twinge fluttered through her chest. Was this something she really wanted to go into?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Please don't take this the wrong way but…I mean you've messed up, quite badly. And in front of me too. Why…why don't you care?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Silence hung between them. Link scrunched his face, his brow furrowed, head cocked to the side. His lack of reaction shook her a bit. She'd expected…well something. Anger at being accused? Hurt full tears? She wasn't really sure. But the only sound he made was his soft, deep breathing. And so, she found herself focusing on that. A couple of seconds in, slightly shorter out. It was rhythmic, in a way. Something consistent, something predictable. And so she found herself slowing, falling into his pace. Finally, his face unscrunched.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I dunno." He shrugged, relaxing back, using his arms to prop himself up.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>…Was that it? All that thinking and he didn't know?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I don't understand." She caught herself a second too late, the words out before she thought of them.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He looked up at her, studying her face for a moment, as if trying to piece together her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I mean I'm not thrilled about it but I just…" he twirled his hand, as if trying to stir the words from his mind "…messed up, you know? It happens," he chuckled, leaning in to her, "I mean back in the workshop we'd consider something successful if it only blew up in our faces twice."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She studied his face for a moment. Searching for a sign, the nervous ticks she'd made a point of learning. But there was no trace of deceit, no trickery or false sense of security. He was just…telling her? Did that mean he really wasn't bothered?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Does it bother you?" His voice cut through her thoughts.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She'd be lying to say she hadn't seen the question coming. That didn't mean she was ready to answer though. She tried to pull her legs in even closer, her head now practically buried in her knees.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"A little," she squeaked out. It was completely unconvincing, but Link either didn't notice or didn't care. Not that she could see his reaction.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"But why? It was my mistake."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Her eyes bobbed out from her knees, turning enough to look at him, but little enough so she didn't have to look into his eyes. She knew this would happen. This is why she shouldn't have brought it up. However, that wasn't quite true. This wasn't <em>exactly</em> what she'd thought. His tone wasn't demanding, and the pressure she'd anticipated was just a shade heavier.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"It just bothers me." Her grip started digging into her knees. Her mind was bouncing, unsure where to start, unable to organise her thoughts. This clearly wasn't working. She released a held breath and let her voice run free. "I…I feel like we shouldn't be in this mess. There's no reason things should have escalated so much. I should've seen those Moblins earlier. I…I just feel stupid."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She bit her lip. Was it a distraction? Maybe. Some way of forcing herself to stop? She didn't really know. So she just waited for him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah I can get that." He cocked his head again. "I guess we should have seen them coming." He pulled a face, a mix of thoughtfulness with an oddly placed smile. "But it happened, we'll just have to crack on and make sure it doesn't again."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>That was…straightforward. Really, she should have predicted that by now. But the idea brought her some comfort. Basically, he just literally didn't care. He didn't care if he messed up and didn't care if she had either. It wasn't apathetic though, the effort he put in more than spoke for that. It was more just…not something to consider? Knowing that things would work out? Maybe…maybe it was something she could try for a bit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh the steam's cleared." Link piped up, enthusiasm coating his voice. He glanced up to the sun, letting out an annoyed groan, "this'll be fun, let's see if I can finish before the sun sets." He hopped up, shaking some grass off of his hat. He started to step off but stopped, turning back to her, "Unless you want to talk some more?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She shook her head. While she was pretty sure he hadn't realised, what else was there to say? At this point, all she could do was put things into practice. She bobbed up from her seat, moving to follow him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>
  <em></em>

</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Hey all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I just wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and comments on this. I've really enjoyed writing it and its always a great feeling to see you guys are too!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I wanted to apologise for the odd schedule the last couple of weeks. Truthfully I had a chapter 80% done, but then my brain decided to come up with a couple more chapter idea's that just had to be set first, no matter how close to being done that one was! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Junction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link shut his eyes, willing his stupid brain to stop thinking. Why was he like this? They’d been busy all day, slaying a demon, having to explain what happened to the guards for hours and travelling all the way back to Castle Town, by foot no less! Yet his brain had chosen now as the best time to get up and be active. It didn’t make sense; the bed was comfier than any he’d slept on in his life and he was tired enough to sleep for a week. Except, here he was, painfully awake for no reason. </p><p>A knock rapped at his door, shaking him from his thoughts. Rolling out of the bed sheets, he pushed through the darkness, stumbling his way over to the door. Peeling it open, he glanced at the figure outside. There stood Zelda, torchlight quivering across her face. Her soft eyes matching her flowing hair, but clashing with her devious grin. He had to admit, it was strange seeing her in anything other than the dress he was used to. Still, the suspicious pale pink blanket she clutched to her chest, while complementing her dark pink pyjamas, stood out as particularly odd.</p><p>“Hey, can I come in?” she asked quietly, but her voice was filled with an energy that carried a tone of a troublemaker. He nodded, gingerly pulling back to usher her in. </p><p>As he gently pushed the door to, he heard her shuffle around behind him. Bang! And yelp in pain. Spinning to help her, he was stopped as she tore open the curtain, allowing the faint mist of moonlight to cloak the room. </p><p>“Much better, I’d like to actually see you,” she said, spinning round to drop the bundle onto his bed. It spun, rolling over the edge of his not so modestly sized bed, leaving a trail of cakes and buns in its wake. Zelda continued without batting an eye, “Do you want something to eat?” </p><p>Where had she gotten all that? No wonder she looked so devious, first night back and she’d already gotten up to something. He nodded, picking out one of the buns, and he couldn’t help but notice he’d already gotten caught up in her pace. She’d torn through like a whirlwind, unpredictable and wild. Then again, he shouldn’t be surprised at this point. He glanced over to her, fidgeting with the countless pillows. Truthfully he’d thought so many was ridiculous, but as Zelda stepped back to admire the cosy nest she’d made, he found himself chuckling. Maybe he was a little wrong. After all, what she did was hardly rampage through, this was scarcely chaos. It was more that she just knew what she liked and made sure it happened. As Zelda settled into her seat, Link made his way over, snuggling in besides her.</p><p>“So do the chefs know you’ve been raiding the pantry?” he asked, settling into his seat. </p><p>She scoffed. “Please, I may be out of practice, but I’ve been doing this since I was…” she twisted her hand, trying to draw out the memory “…well longer than I can remember. If they haven’t caught me before, they certainly can’t now.”</p><p>“I don’t think that makes it any better,” he replied, a smile on his face, “and you complained about me being a thief.”</p><p>She sniggered. “Ah but you see, I didn’t get caught. That makes it fine.” </p><p>Link rolled his eyes, swallowing his piece. “That makes no sense.”</p><p>“Of course it does, so long as we eat the evidence, I won’t get caught, so I never actually stole anything.” As if to accentuate her point, she took a large bite out of the cake in her hands. He couldn’t help but notice how proud of her logic she looked, however self-serving. </p><p>“And what if I tell everyone?”</p><p>A coy grin bubbled onto her face. “Bold of you to suggest that, considering you’re eating my plunder. You’re my accomplice now you know.”</p><p>“Blackmail too? What will the kingdom think knowing The Princess has become such a scoundrel?” </p><p>“Oh please I’m <em>descended</em> from scoundrels, I think you’re just more worried about your own reputation now <em>Mr Hero</em>.” </p><p>He couldn’t hold back a laugh at her insistence on her flawed logic, and within seconds she’d joined him. They laughed like children, pink in their cheeks and warmth in the air. </p><p>She lightly smacked his arm. “Ssshhh, we’ll wake everyone up.” </p><p>He froze at her touch. It was…odd? He supposed. To say he’d gotten used to her ghostly form was saying the least. But being with her now, in some way it was like seeing her for the first time. Moonlight now caught her face, it’s frosty light contrasting the warm glow in her cheeks. Her eyes large and such a dark blue they were nearly black, but the vibrant twinge of mischief shone in them. It was different though, comparing now to when they first met. Before she’d been regal, upright and unreachable. She’d been a figure to be respected. She’d been The Princess. But now, cake clutched in her hands as she gobbled it down with a daft grin on her face, it was…different. </p><p>He caught himself. He’d been staring - but realised she was doing the same. </p><p>She swallowed the last of her snack. “Something’s on your mind,” she said, breaking his thoughts. </p><p>“Just wondering how you are.” To be fair that was only a half lie. “You certainly seemed to be enjoying that.”</p><p>“Oh you have no idea how much I’ve missed this. I swear I’m never missing a meal again.” And the determination on her face had him more convinced about that than ever, even about getting her body back. </p><p>“And what else? It’s odd for you to be up so late right?”</p><p>Zelda fell back into the ocean of pillows behind her, her face scrunched up, as if debating with herself over what to say. </p><p>“It’s odd really, but I’m not entirely sure. In some ways I feel better than ever, though to be fair any body’s better than no body,” she giggled at her own pun, “though I suppose it’s ironic that I can’t sleep.”</p><p>He chuckled, stretching, his arms popping as the pressure left them. “That makes two of us I suppose.” </p><p>“Oh? Is something bothering you? We can talk about it.” She seemed a little too eager, as if waiting for him to take her bait.</p><p>The world slowed as thoughts flashed through his head. There was something, a faint thought that echoed in his mind. He was pretty sure it was part of the reason she was here now. But still, did that mean he wanted to bring it up? It was the kind of thing that, once acknowledged, he wasn’t sure he could take back. Still if he knew her at all, she’d considered all of this before she even left her room, let alone before her raid and coming here. He played with his fingers, as if doing so could solve this for him.</p><p>A deep breath filling his lungs, he finally spoke. “I guess... part of me isn’t really sure what’s going on now. We’ve been running around trying to stop Cole for so long, it just seems… sudden, I suppose, to think that everything’s just supposed to go back to normal now.” He glanced towards her, hoping to see the twinge of response.</p><p>To his surprise, she nodded, holding her hand above her face. “I know what you mean, it still doesn’t feel real to be like this again.” Her hand fell into the pillowy surface. She turned to face him. “It’s only been a few months, but everything’s just a little off.”</p><p> “I mean I could take your food away; it’ll be similar then.”</p><p>“Do that and I swear I’ll throw you out this window.” She threatened, but the cheeky smile on her face lacked the malice to back it up.</p><p>He chuckled, falling into the surf of pillows next to her, a comfortable silence hanging around them. They just let a minute pass, listening to nothing but the others breathing. There was something refreshing about it, a calm that had been lacking before. And like an idiot he had to break it. </p><p>“I’m going to go back to Aboda tomorrow.”  </p><p>The silence was heavier now, like a fog where he wasn’t sure where to go. </p><p>Zelda’s resigned sigh cut through the still air. “I figured, you need a new train after all.”</p><p>Ah yes, the poor Spirit Train, barely a pile of scrap the last he saw her. Hardly the kind of funeral he’d have wanted for her, but it seemed a fitting mark for where they were now. </p><p>“And you?” It was curt, but the pain in his stomach barely allowed him to ask.</p><p>“I’ll have work to catch up on I suppose, just back to normal…” Her words trailed off, barely becoming a mutter towards the end. </p><p>His heart clutched. Why? Well it bothered him, clearly. It was just <em>back to normal…</em> His mind bounced, and his hand was running through his hair, trying and failing to soothe himself. He flipped over, coming face to face with Zelda’s sea of blonde hair. His arm reached out tapping her shoulder, “Zelda?”</p><p>She spun to face him, and he was looking square at her. Her face held curiousness, with a hint of eagerness hidden under her usual poker face, but present enough that he could pick out the pieces. However, he quickly found himself distracted by the pattern of crumbs speckled around her face, the sight bringing a daft smile to his own. </p><p>“What?” Her cautious laugh broke her façade, just leaving bemusement.</p><p>“It’s nothing, I just realised how stupid I was being.” </p><p>“You’re always being stupid.” She added with a wink.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “First off that’s just rude. Second, I’m not having that from someone who’s coated her face with food.” </p><p>She froze, bursting into action, scrabbling to wipe her face. </p><p>“At least I haven’t eaten in months,” she sputtered out, too focused on tidying up to look at him, “what’s your excuse for being stupid?” </p><p>“Don’t have one.” His words halted her actions, her head twisting with confusion. A small warmth grew in his chest ever so slightly. He faltered, his words coming out quieter than he thought, “I was just worried that we wouldn’t see each other anymore if things went back to normal.”</p><p>“That is pretty stupid.” She threw a smirk his way, but gently withdrew as she whispered, “I was worried about that too.” </p><p>She had thought so too. So he hadn’t been stupid in his concern. Or wait, maybe he was since she felt the same? </p><p>“So… we both want to stay friends then?”</p><p>It was her turn to roll her eyes now, “I should think so, we’d be wasting our time now otherwise.”</p><p>He was caught in her eyes as the words settled around them and it was as if he was dunked into an ocean of relief. But he noticed she too was caught in his. And as the last word landed, the air burst into childish laughter. </p><p>“Is that it?” Link said, his arms unfurling into the pillows. “That seemed really straightforward.” </p><p>“I think so,” Zelda replied, “Clearly we’re just really good at this.”</p><p>The two broke into giggles again, and the tension finally truly evaporating. Their laughter fell and the two collapsed back onto their backs, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>Link froze. Something soft skimmed his shoulder, and a part of him melted. He struggled to piece together what had happened. Zelda had shifted and their shoulders had glided past each other. Ever so slightly, to the point her touch was almost accidental. It very well may have been. What was he to do? Just leave it? But part of him, the bit that melted, liked it. The slight tinge of warmth, the soothing sensation that spread over him. Logically he should test it right? See if she’d made a mistake or not? He inched closer, mirroring her soft touch. </p><p>…This was dumb. He was overthinking. It was obviously accidental. Like she said, it had been months since she’d had her body, she probably just wasn’t used to it yet. But a second passed, then two, and a few more. Zelda still didn’t pull away, instead he felt her muscles unwind a little as she gently rested against him.</p><p>“Still, we probably won’t see as much of each other…” she said, barely above a mutter.</p><p>He supposed that was true. But then again, it didn’t seem a fair comparison, they quite literally saw each other every day.</p><p>“I can come back for the market.” He said, voice slowing with each word. He let out a soft yawn. His head rolled to the side, gently resting against Zelda’s shoulder. “Its early next week right?”</p><p>Zelda’s head fell on top of his, a few strands of her soft hair stroking his face. “Definitely, I can get my work done in a weekend.” Her voice was quiet, soft and slow as it drifted sleepily into the air.</p><p>His eyes barely kept themselves open as the stillness took over. His mind began to empty. The only noises being his companions breathing and the soft wind outside. The only feeling a gentle warmth as the two lay there, a tender reminder of the others presence.</p><p>Zelda’s sleepy voice whispered inches from him, “Would you mind if…can I stay the night?”</p><p>He hummed back, “This would just be a waste of time otherwise.”</p><p>Zelda buried her face into his hair, and everything about him unfurled </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>So things were going ‘back to normal.’ But that didn’t have to be a bad thing right? After all normal didn’t mean the same. In some ways this was as normal as their lives had been in months. And right now, as the two drifted off into tranquil slumber, he’d be lying to say this wasn’t nice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Per Diem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link crunched another Ember Seed between his teeth, its fizzy burn popping around his mouth and coating his throat. He leaned against the window ledge of Zelda’s office as a deep breath flew from his nose, embracing the sting. He dug into the satchel, fishing around to no avail. His head sagged into his chest. The sack that once held an endless supply of treats was now totally empty.</p><p>“I swear you’re addicted to those things.” Zelda commented absently, staying focused on the shelf in front of her. She delicately placed a figure in-between the myriad of others sat along the shelf. She took a second to admire her placement, but quickly frowned and began fiddling with the small statues once again.</p><p>“Says the one who spent 80 rupees on figure raffles again, you already had two of them right?”  </p><p>Despite his needling, she stayed focused on her arrangement, merely throwing him a reply, “Oh please, it’s hardly the same, at least I get to keep these.”    </p><p>Well he had to admit she had him there. He sighed, the heat finally leaving his mouth, and just as quickly a chill ran down his spine like a drop of water. No wait, that <em>was</em> a drop of water. </p><p>“It’s raining.” He muttered, staring at the clump of darkness moving above the castle, his mind wandering into the aether with his words. Maybe if it hadn’t he’d have reacted quicker.</p><p>He barely kept from falling over as the bundle of energy flew into place, the pink and blonde blur that was Zelda leaning into him. As he steadied himself, he took in the scene before him. Zelda balancing on tiptoes, dangerously close to falling out the window, grip wrapped around his shoulder for support as her other fancily gloved hand wafted around in the quickly dampening air. </p><p>“What <em>are</em> you doing?” </p><p>“Checking that it’s raining.” </p><p>“I literally just said it was, do you really trust me so little?” </p><p>“I mean actual rain, not the dribble you think counts – yes!” She laughed as the clouds shattered and the pitter patter grew into a rumble. </p><p>He braced himself as she yanked her way back in, safely landing next to him. She let out a noise that vaguely sounded like “Come on!” as she nearly pulled his arm off his shoulder, the rest of his body soon following. They dashed through the castle, it’s ornate hallways reduced to a blur as the two burst into the garden foyer. Zelda’s grip left his grasp as she continued, flying into the downpour. </p><p>He followed her for a step, but found himself stuck at his covers edge, watching as she basked in the shower. Within seconds she was drenched, her once flowing hair sticking to her face. </p><p>“You having fun?” </p><p>She turned to him, daft grin plastered across her face. “I’ve <em>missed</em> this, it’s been far too long since I’ve felt rain.” She cocked her head to the side, her eyebrows knitted together. “You’re not going to stay under there are you?”</p><p>“I don’t plan to look as ridiculous as you, so yes.”</p><p>The grin on her face grew a tinge of madness at his words. He blinked, and as he opened his eyes, Zelda was in the air. She landed with thunder and the ground exploding around him. Water covered his vision, it’s chill invading his once warm sanctuary and piercing his bones. Zelda’s giggles echoed around the foyer as the droplets returned his vision. </p><p>“There you go, now you have no excuse.” </p><p>He shook off what few drops he could. So she wanted to play that game then? Fine. His eyes fell to the grassy garden behind her, it’s once baked soil now a thick, soupy mud. To her credit, Zelda caught on quick, only needing a glance to figure out his plan.</p><p>“No, that’s different. Water dries off, mud sticks.” She took a step back, unconfident in her ability to negotiate with him. The two studied each other, looking for any movement, any sign, a twitch. Zelda shifted her weight, and the flag was waved.  </p><p>He dove for the mud, but Zelda was gone, sprinting down the garden as fast as her dress would allow. He gave chase, scooping up a dollop of mud as he went. </p><p>He was faster, that much was clear, the wonders of not having a sodden dress weighing him down. But as she hopped around the hedges, it was soon clear that her knowledge of the garden far outweighed his advantage. He rounded another corner, but she was gone. Something bumped his leg and the ground flew into his face. </p><p>Darkness surrounded him, mud and mess filling his ears, but Zelda’s snorts still found their way through. He broke free from the darkness, flipping onto his back to the cooling relief of rain on his face. Apparently Zelda’s sense had left her, as she stood over him, hand covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter. Seeing his chance, his arm shot out, yanking on her exposed ankle. </p><p>She fell, splashing into the mud like a dog into a puddle. He froze for a moment. Had he gone too far? Looking her over, her once pristine pink dress now acted as perfect camouflage, with only spatters of blonde hair still shining through. Zelda sat up, dark eyes focused on him. They sat staring for a moment. Then Zelda grinned. Soon the sound of laughter overpowered the rain. </p><hr/><p>Alfonzo rounded the castle halls, scanning for his wayward apprentice. It was nearly evening already; they’d be lucky to get back before nightfall at this rate. One of the green clad guards turned the corner, shrinking away in the presence of the massive retired swordsman. Alfonzo gave a passive salute, more out of habit than anything else, but he didn’t miss the grateful smile on the young man’s face as he marched away.  </p><p>Continuing on, his mind drifted as he rounded the corner, years of patrols guiding his legs. Truthfully, he was a little taken aback when Link had actually asked to visit the market with him, doubly so when The Princess of all people had met the two at the station. He wasn’t exactly sure when the two had gotten so close. Then again, he’d suspected Link hadn’t quite told him everything about his adventure, it was rare the typically open boy wouldn’t tell him something, but that didn’t make it any less clear when he didn’t. Still, he’d payed it no mind when the two ran off together. True, he knew better than most The Princess’ tendency to sneak off of her own accord, but seeing as she’d somehow managed to get Link here, maybe that kind of influence is what the boy needed… or maybe he’d just created a second menace.</p><p>The roar of rain pulled his attention as he approached the open roof. He spun. No chance he was going out in that. As he strode back down the hallway, cries - faint but familiar - broke through the odd drop of rain. </p><p>The burly man craned over the window ledge, nearly braking the frame as he pushed through in an effort to glance below. There he saw them, two brown globs that vaguely resembled The Princess and apprentice he was looking for. They ran around the castle gardens, volleying mud and grass back and forth. The apprentice lobbed a shot, but it missed its target, careening into the distance. Then the Princess glob bounced towards the other, toppling them both to the ground as it stuffed its latest shot down the others shirt. </p><p>Alfonzo pulled himself back into the dry cover, taking a second to conceal his soft smile. Maybe he’d visit Russel. The man would no doubt have stopped training for the day given the weather, and it’d been far too long since the two had caught up. Yes, he may even lose track of time if they got talking. And if those two got to spend more time together, well that was a lucky coincidence right?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was fun to write, just a lighthearted chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Out of interest, do people prefer light hearted or serious chapters? I think I have a tendency to naturally do serious stuff, but overcompensate to not, so I'm interested in what you guys generally prefer?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hotbox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda relaxed into her cushioned seat, its soft material melting around her, contrasting the rough book in her lap. Too large to hold, she’d propped it up against her knee, pages sparkling with a sheen yet to be tarnished by time. It was something she’d missed; it’d been far too long since she’d been able to properly dive into a book. </p><p>Something shifted out the corner of her eye and she turned to look outside as flickers of stars scattered faint light about the sky. When had it gotten so late? How long had they been sat there? How could she still see? Looking around, she glimpsed a candle sat on the desk next to them, presumably set up by Link one of the times he’d wandered off. </p><p>Speaking of, she glanced past her book to the boy burrowed into the opposite end of the sofa. Link mirrored her, stretched out as the two faced each other head to toe. Truthfully it had been a challenge for them to squeeze on, not helped by how surprisingly fidgety the boy was. Still they’d managed to settle in, the soft brush of the other’s leg a reminder of their presence. </p><p>Link barely strained to hold up his own book, despite its size. “Ancient Civilizations” was faded into the tattered cover, its pages crinkled and worn in its age. The name was familiar, but truthfully she couldn’t remember if she’d read it herself. At first she’d thought it unusual for him to be interested in such a topic, Link never came across as someone who dwelled on the past, but clearly it had grabbed him based on how the recently new candle had dwindled into a stump. </p><p>She stole herself, getting ready to move. Despite their comfort, night had snuck up on them and her eyes were already trying to lull her to sleep. </p><p>But she didn’t move. Instead finding herself looking at the boy a little longer. Candle light danced on his face, highlighting his features against the darker background. His eyes were focused, sharp as their attention was wrapped in the books’ words. His jaw ever so slightly clenched, a clear sign of thoughts bouncing around his head, intently working at the page like it was another puzzle to be solved. Yet it contrasted the way he peacefully sat. His fluffy hair, loose from its usual cap, framed his face, bringing out the softer features that were too often lost under soot. It was, admittedly, a rather attractive look on the young man. Though in all fairness, Link had never been unappealing in terms of looks, even back when they first met. However, this was different. Back then there had been a nervous energy bouncing him around which, while cute in its own right, had kept this more relaxed, focused side from showing. </p><p>A gentle shift in the pressure on her other leg drew her attention. Link had budged ever so slightly, shifting to a new comfortable position. His movement had created a gap at his side. It called to her. Her chest thumped, lamenting the distance between them. That same part willed her to move, to squeeze in, hold him to her as he read, place her chin on his shoulder and follow along with him, while she ran her hand through his soft hair…</p><p>Her heart skipped and her muscles tensed. That was…odd. Apparently she’d found out something new about herself. Or not really? She was already aware he looked good, this shouldn’t have come as a surprise right? It was only natural to notice every now and again wasn’t it? She was overthinking this again, stupid brain. </p><p>Their eyes met and her muscles sprung back to life. Scanning him, only now did she notice that Link had stood, boots back on his feet, closed book now resting on the desk as he cradles the candle in his hand. He offered her a warm smile. She hadn’t noticed when she’d grown a giddy grin of her own. </p><p>“Welcome back, what you been thinking about?” He said, quizzically tipping his head. </p><p>He’d noticed? When did he start paying so much attention…or had she just been that obvious? No, he always noticed didn’t he. Her eyes fell to her side as she ran her dress through her fingers, doing little to distract her mind but brining some level of focus. She filtered through her thoughts. It’d been a nice evening right? There was no way this could mess it up. Plus, compared to what else they’d gone through, what harm could there be? </p><p>“You seemed really into your book. You… I just thought that you looked good.” She finally willed her eyes back to his.</p><p>But she didn’t find them. Instead Link’s eyes were glued to his book, hand raised to the side of his head as he brushed his loose hair over his ear. </p><p>“Thanks, that…erm…” She noticed an ever so slight, but clearly giddy grin, not so subtly hidden on his face. “That’s good to know. Thanks.” </p><p>That was adorable. Had he really gotten so happy at that? Link was fumbling now,<br/>
a slight silence hung in the air and she was sure he’d lost track of his thoughts.</p><p>“Were you going to say something?” She prompted, fighting through the pins and needles as she stood. </p><p>Link’s face twisted, no doubt an attempt to trace his lost thoughts. She slid around the table, finding the shelf missing her book to give the boy time. As she pushed it neatly back into place, Link spoke up.</p><p>“I figured it was time I headed off, I can barely see out now,” She spun back to face him, propping her arms on the shelf behind her as she leaned. But Link’s eyes were lively, now dancing between her own and the book he’d left behind. </p><p>“That sounds like an excellent idea, I’m barely keeping awake as it is.” She shot him a wink. “I guess I’ll see you next time you drag Alfonzo here.” </p><p>He shuddered, “Don’t remind me, it was the worst trying to convincing him today you know. He definitely won’t be happy that it’s so late.” </p><p>She laughed, leading as the two head towards the door “In that case I shan’t keep you any longer.” But as she finished, she noticed him glancing back to the book once more. Honestly, it’s as if he’d come up with an entire language based on facial expressions alone. She spun back, heaving the book off the table and dropping it into his free arm. </p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“Keep it,” she said, strolling out the library. Turning back to him she added, “At least until you finish it.”</p><p>The daft grin was back on his face in full force, brining back memories of only minutes ago. He offered a thanks as the two strolled on. She wondered back into her thoughts again. So she’d not only found out something about herself, but him too. And if he kept reacting like that, it was definitely something she’d like to try more often.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Thanks for everyones feedback on last chapter, its good to know what you guys think of this! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Articulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of construction rang around castle town square as Zelda strolled in-between plots. Scanning around once more, she mentally checked off who was to be where over the coming days as she gradually made her way towards the station. From the corner of her eye popped a bright white hat and apron. Attached to them was Ms Pita, inspecting a giant wooden stand half built besides the station. </p>
<p>The small woman shouted orders in a voice better fitting the massive lumberjacks dashing around her, the anxiety on the men’s faces bringing a pause to Zelda’s step. She couldn’t blame Ms Pita though, the Wind Festival always was one of the biggest events for all the vendors in New Hyrule, and murmurs around town suggested the baking couple had something especially grand planned for this year. Guesses had been rampant, an ornate cake reaching to the heavens? A new delicious pastry? Someone had even suggested a recreation of the town made of baked goods. While she had admittedly tried her own hand at getting the couple to let some information slip, they’d proved to have learned from last year and were now tighter lipped than a puppy with stolen food. Not that it’d stop her trying. </p>
<p>Ms Pita seemed to have noticed her, sending a soft smile and friendly wave her way as if the strict business woman had never existed. She raised her hand in a courteous wave back, quickly continuing her stroll as Ms Pita jumped straight back to directing the poor men. She made a quick note of the stands location, no doubt useful for getting there early once the festival started.</p>
<p>Reaching the station, the princess turned towards the bustling town. She flipped through the checklist in her mind. That had been every stand now, both in and out of the town, and while there were a couple of minor things left to organise, everything seemed to be running smoothly. She stretched, the ache of work evaporating from her muscles.</p>
<p>“You seem to be having fun, Princess.” A gruff, gravelly voice said from above her. Craning her neck up, a silhouette thicker than a tree formed above her.</p>
<p>“Alfonzo!” her energy returned in a second as she dashed up the stairs. </p>
<p>As she reached the peak, a completely different atmosphere covered the area. Instead of the smothering bustle of preparations, a calm breeze blew around her. Glancing about she clocked the colossal man, now seated on the station wall, facing his rustic wooden train as he waited for her. But her gaze continued for a second longer, running over the nostalgic sight of the train. Towards the back a couple of lumberjacks were heaving logs off the freight car. But as she looked, a thought surfaced in her mind, something her gut wanted to be there but she couldn’t find. Popping filled the air, focusing her attention to the water tower. The long pipe hung low from the tower, feeding into the engine so it could quench its thirst.</p>
<p>“You’re leaving already?” she straightened her back, attempting to hide the disappointment in her tone.  Finally reaching Alfonzo, but keeping her gaze focused on the train, she continued, “Are you not setting up your stand? Don’t tell me you don’t have a plot this year?” </p>
<p>Alfonzo laughed, gesturing to his side for her to take a seat. As she hopped onto the wall, he spoke, “There’s no need! Made a deal with the Whittleton chief,” he nodded to the men slinging the giant logs off the train, “I give them cheap transport and they build us a top stand in a prime spot free of charge.” His hearty laugh boomed around the station, and as the men struggled to ferry the wood up the station, it was clear who’d gotten the better deal.</p>
<p>“Us? Does that mean Link will be joining you this year?” She hoped Alfonzo didn’t notice the eagerness in her voice. Truthfully she couldn’t recall if Link had made an appearance in previous years, but the spark in her chest made it clear how she felt about the possibility.   </p>
<p>Alfonzo sighed, scratching his head, “That is an excellent question, he’s barely left the workshop for the last week now, I’m not even sure he knows how long he has left.” Worry panged in her chest. He’d been working on it all week? It explained why she hadn’t seen him. Still, that didn’t reassure her in the least. The man turned to her, his gaze making it clear he’d picked up on how she felt.  </p>
<p>“Tell you what, I’m done for the day, want to ask him yourself?”  </p>
<hr/>
<p>The looming metal doors of Alfonzo’s workshop were quite a sight. Zelda guessed they were at least thrice her height, and probably heavy enough to crush a Bulbos. Despite this, Alfonzo showed no sign of strain as he casually pushed one open for her before wandering back to his train.</p>
<p>“He’ll be in a room right at the back, near the big red wheels, you can’t miss it.” He said as he slung a bag over his shoulder, catching her confused gaze, “just going on some deliveries, let Link know I’m back please?”</p>
<p>She nodded as the engineer strode off the station, leaving her alone with the dark workshop. Stealing herself, she took a step in.</p>
<p>The warm intensity of the suns gaze vanished from her back, replaced by the soothing coolness of indoor shade. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, the only light emanating from a few torches placed evenly about the walls. Glancing around, the workshop certainly looked the part. A large pit cut through the centre, dirty tracks laying at the base. Around the edges of the pit, workbenches covered most of the space, train parts and bolts scattered across them without order as far as she could tell. As she walked, the tap of her feet echoed around the oddly silent room.</p>
<p>She spotted the wheel, as tall as her and propped up against the far wall, it’s bright red standing out in the dim room. She made her way over, carefully shifting around a mess of what she could only assume were incomplete train parts. A small doorway, empty save its stone boarder, made itself known as she approached and she let out a cry.</p>
<p>“Link? Are you there?” </p>
<p>Silence hung in the air and the concern was back in her chest. Reaching the room, she stepped in before the thought crossed her mind.</p>
<p>It was empty. Well that wasn’t exactly true. Link wasn’t there, but inside lay a great platform. Roughly half the size of the room, but she guessed smaller than the door way, the wooden platform rested in the centre. In some ways it seemed wrong to be snooping around, but it didn’t take long for her curiosity to overwhelm her, and she tiptoed in. Spread across the platform were tiny models, buildings, hills and fields. As she studied it, thoughts nagged the back of her mind, as if it was somehow familiar. Then, she spotted a large grey tower nestled in the corner of the board. In fact, that would be about where the Tower of Spirits should be. So that would make the square near it Castle Town, and the cluster of houses closer to her Aboda village. It clicked, this was clearly a small, model map of the Forest Realm. It lacked some detail, clearly unfinished, but she could see the crafting that had gone into it. This was clearly something Link had been working on, but why? For the festival? It seemed odd, she’d expected something more mechanical, this seemed distinctly un-Link like. </p>
<p>As she rounded the platform, a light caught her eye, angled towards the desk. Approaching it, what when facing away from her had seemed dim now revealed itself as a bright white light, highlighting something half built that sat in the middle of the desk. </p>
<p>Reaching the desk, the light shone off the small metal parts. Odd as it seemed, it was a collection of tiny wheels, three palm sized and two about half that. They were perfectly lined up, a couple of equally small metal bars placed on top. If she looked closely, it seemed one connected the wheels, while the other formed an incomplete triangle with the first. </p>
<p>“Zelda?”</p>
<p>She spun. Link was stood in the doorway, details barely visible in the poor light. She’d been caught.</p>
<p>“Hey, Alfonzo says hi too. I see you’ve been busy.” She said. But Link tilted his head, brow furrowed, so she gestured around the room and continued, “You must have been building this for ages.” </p>
<p>Link sparked to life, catching her intent, and rubbed the back of his head as he walked to her side, “I mean it took me a while I guess, you have no idea how hard it was to make the tower, but it’s been fun.” </p>
<p>“And these?” She gestured to the desk, “They look like train wheels. Why’re they so small?”</p>
<p>Link let out a small chuckle, “I’m clearly doing something right if you can tell then.” He reached over the desk, pulling out a small lump of metal. He held it in front of the light, and the lump turned into a small metal train. It was plain, lacking the details of a fully finished model, but a white ‘1’ was painted on the cabin side.</p>
<p>“It’s going to be a model, well I’m making a couple actually, but the fun part is I’ve found a way to make them move by themselves.” He continued, reaching over again, but this time pulling out a hastily put together wooden chest. Opening it revealed a small lump of yellow jelly inside.  </p>
<p>“Is that from a Chuchu? </p>
<p>Link nodded so vigorously she thought his head would fall off. “Basically, you know how yellow ones always zapped me if I tried to stab them? Well I managed to chop off some chunks from a few outside the village.” Her face must have shown her alarm as he added, “Don’t worry I used my boomerang.” </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “So that’s how you’re running them? Can I see?”</p>
<p>Link leapt up, clasping his hands up to his mouth. His eyes wandered, the thoughts in his head shining through them as he tapped his hands to his chin. “Right, yes. I just… hold this please,” he dropped the train into her palm, dashing off before she could reply. </p>
<p>Barely a moment passed when Link flew back into the room, carrying a small wooden board about as big as his torso. As he placed it down, she noticed small tracks nailed into it, forming a small oval.</p>
<p>“It isn’t much,” he said as he placed the box of Chuchu jelly next to the tracks, “but this is the practice track I made. Basically you can use the electricity from the jelly with these,” he picked up some wires attached to the track and stuck them into the jelly. Turning to her, a goofily excited grin on his face, he continued. “Then it will… well put that on and you’ll see.”</p>
<p>She eyed him sceptically, she’d seen these jellies zap him first hand. Now it wasn’t that she thought he’d intentionally do anything to hurt her, and experience showed that if anything he was the more careful of the two of them, it was more that he had more of a trial and error method of solving problems, and at best this was clearly still in the trial stage. But looking into his eyes, an animated shine looked back at her. She placed the train down.</p>
<p>An energetic whir sounded around them and the train shot off. A small gasp escaped her. It ran round the loop. Again. Thrice. It kept going, moving just like the train she’d taken that very day. She continued to stare at it.</p>
<p>“That’s amazing” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Link spoke quietly and she spun to face him. She practically melted as she looked at him, a giddy grin on his face as he played with his hands, eyes stuck on the train, the hint of delight in his voice, “It…it took a while to get working. I was thinking we could use them to test what we’d use on actual trains; check how they work before building the real thing.” </p>
<p>So that explained it then. She tilted her head, getting the boy to look at her, “Well I’m certainly impressed; I can’t wait to see the finished thing at the festival.”</p>
<p>Link froze and the moment shattered. The train came to a stop on the tracks and Link picked it up, turning it in his hands as if hoping the small item would bring some level of comfort. The air chilled around them, its weight pressing on her skin as he spoke.</p>
<p>“I guess Alfonzo told you about that then?” </p>
<p>Tenseness stretched in his voice. She hummed, quietly, fearful of scaring him off. Taking a second to breathe, he continued. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s…well it was just an idea I had. I’m…” His voice ran away, words evaporating into the air.</p>
<p>He was clearly troubled, the stress twisting his face in pain. Her stomach emptied, then welled up with something she wasn’t sure how to place. It was a desire, one that wanted to rid him of that look and whatever caused it. Her hand landed on his shoulder, gently caressing it as all she could think to do. He turned at her touch and she was looking deep into his eyes, themselves welling with uncertainty. She flashed him a small smile.</p>
<p>“You’re worried about presenting it?”</p>
<p>Finally, Link smiled back. It was sullen, but he was trying, and that’s all she could ask for. Fully turning to face her now, she pulled her arm back as he carefully placed the train onto the desk.</p>
<p>“Kind of… well also not… I mean I’m not worried about the model, it’s more…me.” He squeaked out the last part, as if saying it out loud for the first time. </p>
<p>“You? What’s there to worry about you?”</p>
<p>“I… don’t really know what to do while I’m up there. Seeing everyone, the looks on their faces as they watch everything I do, listen to everything I say. It’s just…every time I have to present something I worry about messing up and end up panicking and the words mix up in my head and it gets worse and it’s all just…exhausting.” </p>
<p>“I can understand that.”</p>
<p>The words had left her mouth before she’d thought of them. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure if she should have said it, wasn’t sure what he needed. But he looked like his legs would give up at any moment, like he needed comfort, so it’s what she said.</p>
<p>Link jumped, eyebrows raised and she knew her words had helped. </p>
<p>“You can?” He asked, “But how? You’re always meeting with people, doing ceremonies and things like that. It can’t possibly bother you.”</p>
<p>She propped her elbow into one palm, resting her hand against her chin as she mulled his words over. “Well sure, but I’ve been doing that since I was a little kid. I’m used to it now, but it used to spook me all the time.”</p>
<p>He leaned towards her, his voice a little braver now but keeping its hushed tone. “Do you…do you have any advice?”</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed as answers flew around her head. “I mean get more experience, obviously, but that just comes with time.” She studied him, carefully planning what to say next. “But for you, it’s quite easy. I’d say the key is talking about it passionately, finding the point you love and explain that. People always respond well to it, regardless of how interested they actually are themselves.”</p>
<p>Link’s face brightened, the idea brining a new shine to him. But he paused, tilting his head once again, “But how do I do that?”</p>
<p>A laugh escaped her, and she had to take a second to recollect herself as Link grew in confusion. “I’m sorry, but you know you’ve basically been doing it this whole time with me right? Just draw on that.” </p>
<p>He paused, face twisting in thought as he pieced what she meant together. “Oh…that seems really straight forward.” Despite his words, the slightly muddled look stayed on his face. She couldn’t help herself as she spoke again.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we practice a bit, if you want? Run through everything with me now so we can pick out the best bits?”</p>
<p>Link sprung to life, gently nodding at the idea. </p>
<p>Later on, when Alfonzo finally returned after dark, he would find the two still eagerly chatting away, seemingly unbothered by the cold air that filled the workshop.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> So thank you for the wait on this chapter. Unfortunately chapter planning has been a bit odd this week, fortunately it's resulted in this, the first chapter of the Wind Festival mini-arc. Obviously this means these coming chapters will be more closely linked than normal, so I'm looking forward to writing them! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Streamers fluttered as another lively wind screeched through the bustling streets of Castle Town. Link closed his eyes, letting the cool gust of air twist around him. The winds strength brought confidence, an omen for a strong season this year. And a good festival. The tightness on his head lightened, and his hand snapped to it, grasping at his cap before it joined the decorations scattering themselves around town. </p><p>Opening his eyes, he pressed himself further into the station wall as he scanned the crowd once again. Despite the relaxed, festive tone of the town, the pit in his stomach had still come back, possibly worse today than ever before, growing as more and more people joined the crowd. However, sitting on top of the station as the river of people shifted down below, it wasn’t the worst way to kill the time. </p><p>He continued scanning the crowd, but failed to pick out his target. It was odd, in some ways. Everyone in New Hyrule took the festival as a chance to dress up, the usually muted coloured clothes were packed away, the crowd now dyed a mixture of greens and blues that flowed about the town. That was except every now and then he caught a glimpse of yellow giants. Gorons, drawing the gaze of young children as they towered over the crowd. It was a funny thought, not even a year ago he’d have probably been right alongside them, it was odd to consider how their journey had changed him. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he finally spotted her, the unmistakable blonde bundle of energy hopping about the crowd, a bag of something already clutched in her hands. Ah, that explained his wait then. Catching her eye, his hand had barely left his side before she dashed over, taking the steps two at a time.</p><p>“Try this!” Zelda practically yelled, shoving something inches from his face. Clasped in her hand was a collection of some sort of crispy pastry sticks, their heat burning his face. A sweet scent wafted towards him, familiar but something he couldn’t quite place. </p><p>“It’s something new Ms Pita is selling,” Zelda said, answering his question before he got a chance to ask. She held out the wrapping of snacks for him and he finally noticed another in held tightly in her other hand, identical except for being slightly more nibbled. </p><p>Taking the gift, he bit down. It was odd, a mix of crunchy outside mixed with a soft inside.  The flavour kicked in, washing over his mouth. Cinnamon! That was what he couldn’t place. Well that was one mystery solved. But before he could take another bite, the head hovering at his side pulled him from the treat. </p><p>“You like it?” Zelda’s eyes were practically sparkling with anticipation. He nodded, chomping down on another bit. Zelda’s smile grew into a triumphant grin, carrying into her proud march as she walked ahead of him. He followed her lead, quick stepping to catch her.</p><p>“So apparently there’s a stall selling some monster masks out in the field, we can loop around past Take ‘Em All On if you want? There’s some game stands out there too. Oh and I noticed Captain Russell is giving sword training later, I want to try that out too.”</p><p>He hummed in agreement, the sound muffled as pastry stuffed his mouth. Swallowing he spoke up, “Can we drop by Linebeck’s stand? He’s supposed to be running an auction.” </p><p>“Sounds fun, I suppose we’ll have to drop by and see it.” She didn’t look at him, but as much as she tried to hide it, the twitch of her ears betrayed her excitement at the idea.</p><p>Falling into pace, the two stepped in sync as they skimmed the edge of the crowd. Glancing about, flashes of colour formed into various stands scattered about the area. One had some small wooden swords propped out front, another was covered in coloured glass twisted into extraordinary shapes. While most stands were large, with grand designs towering over them, their loud colourful banners and boisterous salespeople drawing in customers, smaller one were peppered around, run by hobbyists and collectors showing off unusual items or pens of tiny animals. He supposed his own stand fit into the latter group. Even with Alfonzo happily drawing crowds, they weren’t really selling anything. But that was the point, Alfonzo had said. They were just there to show the kingdom what they were capable of, and if they were lucky they’d inspire someone else to become an engineer. </p><p>But as they went, something clawed at his mind. It was subtle, hidden amongst the noise and colours, but as someone clipped his arm it clicked. They’d been pulled into the flow of people, now stuck as it carried them around the attractions. His muscles tensed as pressure built in the air, filling his lungs with lead as the crowd contorted around him, squeezing tighter and tighter. His heart thumped, pounding his chest in an attempt to break free. Every hair stood on end, he wanted to get out. He needed to get out.</p><p>A lighter pressure skimmed his arm. His mind refocused, scanning for the cause. It was Zelda, now close enough to brush against him. When had that happened? He didn’t remember stepping closer, had it been subconscious? Zelda leant into him, and his thoughts evaporated.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>It was a simple question, but the thumping in his chest changed, no longer harsh but now beat a soothing rhythm. </p><p>He sighed. She was already enjoying herself so much, the thought of being the one to bring that down stung him. But as she stood there, eyes dancing around his face and lips pulled into a concerned frown, it was clear that lying wouldn’t help either. He stole himself, unable to look at her as he mustered his entire voice.</p><p>“It’s just…it’s so busy here, feels like we don’t have any space.” It still barely came out as a whisper.</p><p>But to his surprise, Zelda wasn’t upset or annoyed. Her previous smile erupted back to her face as she propped herself onto tiptoes, scanning over the crowd as she spoke, “well that’s good, I can do something about that at least – oh that looks good.” </p><p>She paused, turning her head ever so slightly, barely enough for him to glimpse the corner of an eye and the edge of a smile. She glanced down, and his eyes followed, now noticing her hand delicately reaching out for him. </p><p>“I’ll make sure we stick together.”</p><p>He may have been mad, but if he looked closely, he swore her cheeks held a slight flush. He was about to speak up, but her gloved fingertips brushed the back of his palm. His hand opened to her without his command, and she wove her fingers with his own. He shuddered, a chill running up his arm, spreading throughout his body. </p><p>Zelda stepped off, pulling him behind her as she danced through the crowd. His mind lagged, barely managing to tighten his grip around her hand, refusing to let her go as he clumsily followed. He had no idea where she had decided to take them, but as the chill gave way to a soothing warmth, he realised, he had no desire to lose her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>So this week’s been fun. Originally had a much longer chapter written out, and while I loved the idea, it was just the worst. So instead, please enjoy the parts I took and rewrote, and please let me know how this turned out in the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a happier note, thanks for all the positive reviews, I’m glad you guys are enjoying this! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Balloon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone clicked against their feet as the pair strode along the town wall. On one side rumbled the low humming of the festive town. On the other the soothing whistle of wind as it glided through the grassy fields. </p><p>“That was not my fault,” Zelda laughed as she stepped at his side, the bright lights of the town dancing across her face against the night sky, “you threw off my aim.”</p><p>Link scoffed, “Oh please, I’ve seen you hit targets while a demon was literally charging at your face, you can’t blame me for that.”</p><p>“Would you believe that you were actually more distracting – oh stop here.” Zelda dashed ahead of him, leaning over something tucked against a parapet. </p><p>He moved around her, craning his neck in an attempt to make out what she was doing. While the poor light kept it hidden well, he managed to catch the odd sheen of light on metal. A small chest. Zelda leapt up, and nearly sent him flying in the process. Catching himself, it took a second to focus on what she was now twisting in her hands. </p><p>The first thing he noticed was how green it was, with the close second being how large it became when Zelda flung it out onto the stone ground. He guessed it was about their height in length and looked to be made of cloth of some sort, held together by stitching neatly attaching the material to a criss-cross of sticks. </p><p>“It’s a sail-cloth,” Zelda said, grabbing two of the corners and pulling them together, nodding towards the remaining cloth she added, “can you grab that please.”  </p><p>He mirrored her and Zelda strode towards him, allowing the cloth to form into a balloon-like shape. As she handed him her side, she walked back to the parapet pulling something else, much smaller this time, out of the chest. </p><p>“So what’s this for?” He asked as she came back and began tying what he now realised was a small bottle, that looked to be filled with water, to the sail-cloth.</p><p>“Do you know why we hold the festival?” she asked as she finished tying the bottle on, taking the now complete device from him. </p><p>Well that stung a little, did she think so little of him? </p><p>“It’s to celebrate the new wind right? Bringing a new season and that kind of thing.” </p><p>She glanced over, eyes bubbling with energy as she spoke. “Exactly, so you know that my Grandfather started it right?” She gestured for him to give her space as he nodded, “Well this is kind of a family tradition he started, apparently it was to honour a friend of his from the Great Sea.” She flung the contraption into the air with a mighty thrust, but nothing caught it. As it gently floated back to the floor, Zelda let out a huff and began bundling it up for another attempt.</p><p>He stepped over as she attempted to stretch it out again. Taking a side each in hand, the two stepped apart, the material pulling tight in the wind. They waited, feeling the breeze as it brushed along the town walls. A chill ran down his back, the gust forcing him to plant his feet. Zelda yelled something, but it was lost over the gale. Zelda’s grip loosened as she flung the sailcloth skywards again, and he barely managed to do the same.</p><p>It was shaky, swinging in the wind like a pendulum flinging about the sky. Worry clutched at his chest. Was it going to fall? What if it hit someone? He reached out, ready to catch it as it hung above their heads, the bottle inches from him. It practically brushed his hand as the wind finally caught the cloth, carrying the contraption high into the air.</p><p>The two stood together, watching the device as it danced through the air, no noise except the rumble of celebrations behind them and the dying moan of the gust. He took a breath, allowing knots in muscles he hadn’t realised were tense to relax. </p><p>Glancing to Zelda, he couldn’t help but study her. She’d leant against the parapet, gazing at the device shrinking into the sky, the gust carrying it higher and higher above the fields. The look on her face was all too familiar, an odd mixture of pain and happiness. The face of someone wandering through memories.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” </p><p>Her face twisted, like she was trying to wring an answer from it. But then, he noticed her smile. It was small, and a little sombre, but there. </p><p>“It’s a little strange to be honest, but no. I mean it’d be a lie to say I’m ecstatic, but it’s kind of… difficult to really?” She chuckled, hand wiping something from her eye. “That sounds so weird, what I mean is, I know he would have loved to be here, to see all of this, but at the same time I think the fact that we still hold this festival, still remember the legacy he left behind, would make him happy and that just… makes me happy too I guess.”</p><p>That was…really sweet, at least in her odd Zelda way. He couldn’t say he fully understood, but that didn’t really matter did it? It was something personal. And something she’d decided to share with him. </p><p>“Thanks, it means a lot that you’d show me this.” He said as they watched the sail-cloth gently floated out of sight, his voice softer than he’d thought. </p><p>Her head fell onto his shoulder, and she let out a quiet scoff. “Don’t be silly, I invited <em>you</em> up here, I should thank you, for helping me with all this stuff.” </p><p>He chuckled. “Then let’s agree to both be thankful, we’re allowed to do that right?”</p><p>Zelda giggled, wiping at her eyes one again. “Deal.” She let out a shiver and lifting her head, she added, “Alright, it’s getting too cold, even for me. I noticed a stand selling Ember Seeds earlier, want to see if they’re still open?”</p><p>She set off before he’d even finished nodding his head. She had too much energy. Stealing himself, he jogged a few steps to catch her up. As he fell into pace with her, he caught a glimpse of her looking to the fields one last time before the two fell back below the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cut Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda’s quill rapped against her desk, ink flinging from the nib as her hand flew across the page. A sharp pain shot through her wrist and she dropped the quill, the clatter echoing around her office as it fell to the desk. As it did the papers, formerly delicately stacked besides her, flew from the desk. She barely supressed an enraged yell. </p><p><em>Stupid paperwork. Stupid quill.</em> </p><p>She glanced to the once neatly stacked papers, now strewn about the floor and sighed. </p><p>
  <em>Stupid me.</em>
</p><p>Crouching down, she began to organise the mixture of contracts and agreements. One from the Anouki asking about ice trade, the one messily buried underneath it half a bill from Whittleton. As she slowly ordered them, from the corner of her eye she glimpsed another loose sheet stuck against her chair leg. Grabbing it, she flipped it about in her hands, looking for any sign of the sender. Then she saw it, printed into the top of the page was the ruby shaped emblem of the Goron’s. Her heart froze. He’d popped into her thoughts once again. How many times had she fallen down this route since Link’d left? To be honest she’d lost track. She shook her head, attempting to shake the thought loose. </p><p>She needed some air. </p><p>Clumping the papers into somewhat of a pile, her eyes darted to the window, and she flung it open barely a second later. Taking a deep breath, she embraced the cool air as it washed over her. </p><p>Propping herself up on the window sill, she started to scan over the view. A couple of other smaller stone towers framed the deep green ocean of forest that flooded the land behind the castle, the occasional splash of branches reaching over the castles walls. She felt a smirk tug at her lips. On one hand, she should probably tell someone about that. On the other, they would no doubt make a useful route out of the castle if she needed it. </p><p>Her eyes were drawn to movement. Two specks darted about the sky, spinning about one another as they soared above the forest. No, on a second look the specks were in fact a couple of small birds, spiralling around one another as they climbed higher and higher above even the castles towers. She followed them as they ebbed through the sky, watching the pair weave around one another in an elegant dance. As they reached their peak, they shifted. In sync the two pulled apart, one darting into the treeline as the other shot over the rolling fields. She wondered, would they see each other again? And if so, for how long would the two be split apart? </p><p>She stopped the track of thought before it developed any further, forcing her eyes to look beyond the forest, scanning for anything to occupy her mind. They settled on the great tower in the distance, grasping at the sky beyond the trees. The Tower of Spirits. It was grand, in her opinion, even if it no longer danced like it had not so long ago. And a part of her longed for it, memories willing her to reach for it. </p><p>It was awfully quiet. True the loud rumble of tiles in the wind rattled above her, while the harsh clang of swords rang up from the courtyard below.  And yet, Link’s absence was abundantly clear. It was a strange thought really. Link wasn’t particularly loud, sometimes to his own detriment in her opinion, but now the lack of pencil scratching against paper, or the flutter of turning pages, or even the ever so slightly irritating tapping he did as he thought, it was just a little…odd. She clutched at her arms, a boundless energy running through them that she couldn’t quite set loose. </p><p>It was only supposed to be a short trip, go and chase some monsters out of the Goron mine’s and be back within the week. It was something Link could handle easily, that was why <em>he</em> went. It was why she chose him. That was obvious, that was logical.</p><p>The thought did nothing to fill the emptiness in her stomach.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> So this story has just passed 1000 hits and wow that's just a bizarre thought. Thank you to everyone who's read this so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I continue to add to it! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Double Heading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda plod through the dimly lit halls of the castle, floor clicking against her heels as she went. A yawn shook through her and she clutched the stack of meeting minutes tight to her side, an effort to prevent them from falling. The light from the dwindling candle clasped in her other hand began to blur as she reviewed the day once again. It had seemed a good idea at the time, organise all her meetings into one day so she was free to do something actually fun for the next few. She rubbed her eyes as her office door rounded the corner, an attempt at forcing away the built up fatigue. Would she even be able to get up tomorrow? </p>
<p>Stinging rang through her leg as the floor fell from underfoot. As the hallway blurred, her mind snapped to attention and she threw her leg out, stomping into the ground. The floor stopped approaching, but the world spun for a second more. Straightening herself, she took a moment to refocus, the walls gradually steadying as she managed a glance to the cause of her unwelcome trip. </p>
<p>Her heart slowed, a single thump rattling through her chest. Laying on the floor, propped up against her door like a doll, was Link. She froze. Why was he there? When’d he get back? Why wasn’t he moving? Was something wrong? </p>
<p>A snore echoed throughout the hallway.</p>
<p>A breath flooded her lungs and everything returned to normal. So he was just sleeping. In some ways she wasn’t surprised, it was late and she’d long known of Link’s fondness for rest. Still, to not notice someone literally walking right into him? It seemed a bit much. </p>
<p>Crouching down to his level, she reached a hand towards his shoulder, prepared to shake him awake, but found herself pausing. The candle’s light had washed over his face, letting his soft features pop out of the darkness. It was quickly apparent that his cap was gone, tucked behind his head as a make-shift pillow. Now free from its prison, his hair fell loose, gently framing his resting eyes as he dozed. He seemed so relaxed, peaceful. Frankly it seemed a shame to wake him. But she also needed to get into that office, so he’d have to forgive her later.</p>
<p>Placing the candle onto the floor, she shook him lightly, but only succeeded in rocking the cushion from the young boy’s head. Now this was getting a little ridiculous. Reaching down, she gave a light jab to the sleeping boys side.</p>
<p>Link’s eyes cracked open, head gently swaying with grogginess as he began looking around the room. </p>
<p>“Good evening, sleepy,” she said, pulling back to give him space. “Are you alright? What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>Link spun to face her, nearly falling to the ground, his momentum clearly carrying him further than he’d thought.</p>
<p>“Zelda!” he yelled, face lighting up as his sleepy look grew into a goofily wide smile, and truth be told she felt one pulling on her own face in response.</p>
<p>She stood, reaching out a hand for him. He slapped his own into her palm, the stinging somewhat reassuring as she pulled him up, clearly he was at least somewhat alright if he had that much strength.</p>
<p>“So, why <em>are</em> you here?” she asked as Link stumbled to his feet. He blinked for a moment, eyes still hazy as he dragged out a long yawn before replying. </p>
<p>“To see you.” </p>
<p>A tingling rippled through her stomach and her eyes fell to their still joint hands. She released him and the two stumbled apart. As Link fought to regain his balance, she flung into the door, opening it with a practiced motion. </p>
<p>Striding into the cool embrace of her office, she flew to the desk sitting in the centre, a clutter of papers scattered about it. Her stomach rippled again, shouting at her to fix it before he saw. Throwing the stack of minutes on top, within moments her hands were flying about the desk, gathering the papers into what was at best described as a shoddy pile. Hands occupied, she allowed her eyes to dart back to Link, finally stabilized in the doorway, the abandoned candle in hand.  </p>
<p>He pawed at his face, as if wiping the sleep away as he finally followed her in, apparently not noticing her nerves. Glancing around, his face twisted as he took in the dark room.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” </p>
<p>She pointed to the black sky blanketing her window as she continued to shift through the papers, the odd glint of stars answering his question better than words. Link was quiet for a moment, his face fully focusing as his lagging brain processed the sight. He finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“How? When?” He said, lumbering towards the desk. “Teacher said you had one meeting left, how did it get so late?”</p>
<p>A soft laugh rippled through her and the tingling finally settled down. Deciding the pile would have to do, she tapped the papers against her desk before answering. </p>
<p>“You’ve never had a big meeting before have you?” Turning to him, she caught him shaking his head as he mirrored her on the other side of the desk. “Trust me, no matter how short you think it’ll be, they always take thrice as long.” </p>
<p>Link’s chuckle flowed into a sigh as he leaned on the desk, looking ready to collapse onto it at any second.</p>
<p>“Great, driving at night’s always fun,” he rubbed his eyes again, “at least it’ll be quiet.”</p>
<p>Lifting her crown off her head and carefully placing it on the desk, she responded, “don’t worry about it, your usual room's free, you can stay the night.” She took a moment to run her hands through her hair, it’s newfound freedom from her crown allowing it to fluff up. </p>
<p>It took a moment for her to notice the lack of response. Glancing over to Link, his eyes appeared a little lost, clearly consumed with thought. He noticed quickly enough, as her eyes had barely landed on him before he blurted out.</p>
<p>“Are you – are you sure? I don’t mind heading back.” He shifted, fidgeting with the cap clasped in his hands, not quite allowing his eyes to meet her own.</p>
<p>She supressed a laugh, he certainly could be odd sometimes. Walking across the room, she glanced to him as she passed, “of course I’m sure, there’s always room here if you need to stay.” Finally reaching the red velvet sofa nestled into the corner of her room, she collapsed onto it with a thump, falling into its comfort. She flashed him a smile, “of course if you really feel like you owe me, I wouldn’t mind hearing about what you’ve been doing all this time,” capping off her words by gesturing to the spot at her side.</p>
<p>It took him a moment, but he matched her smile, and slowly lumbered over to join her as he spoke, “well to start with, I have a bone to pick with you.”</p>
<p>“Whatever do you mean,” she said absently, scattering the once neatly stacked pile of cushions in an attempt to create the perfect spot, “I have done nothing wrong this whole time.”</p>
<p>He chuckled, “maybe, but if I remember correctly, you specifically told me that the mines were ‘<em>only filled with small monsters, nothing you can’t handle by yourself</em>,’ not some giant icey... snakey… monster thing.” </p>
<p>Her chest panged and her arms froze mid fling, cushion stuck in her grasp. So she’d been right? Had something gone wrong after all? He’d certainly been gone long enough. She gripped the unlucky cushion to her chest, slightly worried it’d burst from the pressure.</p>
<p>He finally reached her side and she found herself staring ahead, unwilling to meet his eyes as he jumped onto the sofa.</p>
<p>“Were you…was everything alright?” her voice was quiet, more so than she’d anticipated, barely coming out above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Yes actually,” he leaned, popping into her vision, sly wink present on his face, “fortunately, you were right, it really wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.” He kicked his boots off and pulled his legs onto the seat, allowing himself to fall to rest against the sofa’s arm. “Turns out it didn’t deal with lava well, that’s why it was freezing the mines, I managed to use a bomb on its footing and drop it into a pool,” he pulled his hands apart as if an explosion was blowing them apart, “the Goron’s are working on clearing out the last of the ice now, they should all be up and running again soon enough.” </p>
<p>Her chest loosened and she tossed the cushion at him, an attempt to cover up the relief in her voice, “see, you should trust me more, clearly I know what I’m talking about.” </p>
<p>Catching the cushion, he flipped it behind his head, “don’t be silly, of course I trust you. I’d just appreciate some help next time; you have the spare guards for it.” </p>
<p>She mirrored him, finally able to meet his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh please I’ve seen you training with them, practice clearly doesn’t equal experience, you’d end up running off and leaving them behind. Frankly I’d be better off coming along myself.”</p>
<p>A wistful look found its way onto his face as he dropped his head into his palm, “you know I really…” he paused, running a hand through his hair as his head bowed slightly, “I actually wouldn’t mind that, to be honest it just doesn’t feel right running through a dungeon by myself.”</p>
<p>She relaxed into the sofa, memories of past adventures simmering in her mind. “I miss it too. Truthfully, I’m a little tired of meetings and the like. A part of me just wants to go somewhere for a while.”</p>
<p>“We… we could do that if you wanted.” He said, sitting up while yanking his satchel from his hip in a manner that seemed just a little too rehearsed to be spur of the moment. Flipping it open he rummaged through its contents, “after I killed that monster, this fell from it,” he yanked the item from the bag and it flashed in the candle light as he tossed it to her. </p>
<p>Snapping it from the air, the first thing she noticed was the size. It was small, she guessed barely the size of her palm. Unfurling her hand, the shimmering gold revealed the object as something all too familiar.</p>
<p>“A force gem?” She held it up to the light, letting the candle light shimmer off the triangle’s edges, “but we already restored all the spirit tracks, where does it lead?” </p>
<p>He shrugged, “that’s the funny thing, I’m not actually sure,” he said, absently pulling a neatly folded, yet clearly tattered, map from his satchel. Setting it down, he gently unfolded it onto the table next to them. </p>
<p>“I went to take a look at the route on my way back, but I could barely make it out.” He reached out, finger landing on the mountain range just north of the Snow Realm. “The track arches around the mountain ranges here and I lost track of it,” he pulled back, looking up to her, “I have no idea where it leads, I’ve never seen it on any maps, even before all that stuff with the Chancellor.” He paused, then speaking in a soft voice added, “I thought you may have some ideas.” </p>
<p>She scanned over the map. For what it was worth, she didn’t recognise the area either, though that shouldn’t have been too surprising given that Link didn’t know. Despite that, there was something that stood out. Zunari Mountain. The name was familiar of course, it was part of a princess’ job to know her kingdom after all, but still, there was something about it that clawed at her mind, a memory she couldn’t quite place.</p>
<p>Hopping up, she passed by Link, dropping the force gem into his waiting palm, and made her way over to the old oak bookshelf behind her desk. Scanning across the spines, she checked them off in her head. Festival Songs, The World of Stars, Dark Secrets and Mysteries, yet none of them caught the memory swirling in her head. </p>
<p>“What are you looking for?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“A book.” She replied, smirking at his ensuing groan. As she laughed to herself, something caught her eye, a small blue book trapped nearly out of reach on the upper shelves. She hopped onto the lowest shelf, the added height just allowing her fingers to skim her target. Swatting at it, she managed to knock it loose just enough to grab and delicately pulled the ragged book from its nest. </p>
<p>The cover peeled at the corners, clear evidence of it being reattached several times over the years. But that wasn’t too important, instead she focused on the words neatly engraved into the front. <em>Adventure log – Land Version</em>. It seemed her memory was better than she thought. Bounding back to the sofa two steps at a time, she landed next to Link with a thump. </p>
<p>“It’s my grandmother’s log,” she explained, flashing the cover towards the confused boy, “she recorded everything from their trips, if they explored that area, it’s in here.”  </p>
<p>Link’s eyes sparkled as he practically bounced in his seat, “that sounds perfect, let’s have a look then.”</p>
<p>She nodded and, drawing a long breath, loosened the fists she hadn’t realised she’d clenched before gently pulling the cover open. </p>
<p>The pages were rough in her fingers, almost like sand in their age. Yet as her eyes scanned the fluidly running words precisely etched into the paper, it seemed ageless, bringing to mind a voice she hadn’t heard in years. </p>
<p><em>Large icey tunnel, big <strike>spider</strike> Rocktite inside, doesn’t like cannons</em>.</p>
<p>She heard Link shift at her side, and not a moment later his head settled above her shoulder, inches from her face as he glanced over the pages. His cool breath ran across her shoulders, and a warmth rushed throughout her body. Her nerves flared, a tinge running over them. She couldn’t help but risk a peek at him. </p>
<p>His green eyes were focused, staring into the page as if he was trying to squeeze out the answer with his mind alone. Her stomach bubbled.</p>
<p>Forcing her eyes back to the book, she flipped through a few pages, scanning for anything to put her mind back on topic. She froze. There, scribbled at an angle and nearly small enough that she’d simply skimmed over them, were the words they were looking for. </p>
<p>“<em>Large crook near tracks up Zunari Mountain, small stone keep, abandoned but still standing, good outpost?</em>” She read out loud. Spinning to Link, she could feel herself bobbing with excitement. “I knew it! I bet there’s all sorts of things up there, we have to go and check on it!” </p>
<p>Link took a moment to watch her, bemused smirk on his face, “It definitely seems worth checking on at the very least.” He leant back from her, taking the heat with him. His eyes clamped shut as he stifled a yawn. “We could take a trip up the day after tomorrow, shouldn’t take more than the weekend to do the round trip.”</p>
<p>“Why wait a day?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.</p>
<p>He opened one eye, meeting her own with it. “Firstly, we need to get some supplies before we go, and knowing you that means we’ll be looking around the market all day.” </p>
<p>She began to protest, but was cut short as a huge yawn escaped her. Link chuckled.</p>
<p>“And there’s point two. I <em>know</em> I’m tired, and you’ve looked like you’re going to collapse since we walked in here, I think we could both do with the morning off at least.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t wrong, she was fighting to keep her eyes open as it was. “Fine, but I want to leave first thing when we go, if you’re not up I’ll come get you myself.” </p>
<p>Link chuckled as the two stood, placing the items back into his satchel. “You say that like it’s a threat.” </p>
<p>His words were fuzzy in her head, a jumbled mess that she barely registered. When had she become so tired, “maybe it is.”</p>
<p>Link’s chuckle grew into a laugh as he scooped up his boots, “well in that case, I guess I’ll have to take that risk. I’ll see you in the morning then?” </p>
<p>She hummed in response, unable to form the words. A part of her knew she wanted to say something, yet couldn’t quite work out what. But as Link stepped towards the door, her arms flung without her command, and pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>The two froze, as if held in place by some unseen force. Wind rattled against the roofs tiles, the only sound as the two stood there. Then, Link’s arm fell to her back, and the young boy softly returned the embrace.</p>
<p>The bubbles in her stomach doubled. Yet she found herself relaxing, enjoying the contact. Simply happy with the proof that he was safe.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re back,” she said, pulling him a little tighter still, “don’t worry me next time, ok?”</p>
<p>Link’s grip loosened, and they pulled apart slightly, allowing him to look her in the eyes. “I’m glad to see you too,” he said, “but next time you’ll be keeping an eye on me, so it’ll be fine right?”</p>
<p>She nodded back and let him go. Waving her goodnight, Link made his way out of the room, leaving her alone again. Walking back her desk, she grabbed the candle from it. It was then that she realised, despite his absence, she could still feel his warmth on her skin and the bubbles in her stomach. It was reassuring, soothing, and she knew that she’d sleep well that night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It’s a little longer than normal and I’ve not updated in a while, so I feel some explanation is in order. In short, I’ve been working on my Master’s dissertation for the last two months, so I’ve only been able to write this chapter whenever I’ve had the chance. Fortunately, as of the day this is uploaded, I have officially handed in my dissertation. To celebrate, I’m putting up this chapter (which purely coincidently happened to be finished at the same time). </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanted to say, thanks to all of you who have read and continued to read and comment on this story during my absence. It really means a lot to see that you guys are enjoying this and I want you to know that it is appreciated.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow twisted around the cabin as the train clambered up the mountain side, as if trapping the two inside, the winds fierce howl burying the engines chug. Ahead of the train, Link caught flashes of track that seemed to snake around the mountains edge. Pulling his hands from his shivering arms, Link tugged at the drive shaft, slowing the train around the perilous corners in exchange for letting the icy needles stab into his arms once again. As the cold crawled up his back, he shot a glance at his companion. Here he was dressed in enough layers to bury a Moink and could still feel the freezing in his toes, while the princess - much to his annoyance - had simply thrown a plain white coat over her usual outfit, yet seemed perfectly happy leaning against the cabins railing instead of enjoying the insulated carriage he longed for. She seemed to notice his look as her voice rang around the cabin. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“You’re crazy, choosing to stay out here,” he said, noting her eye roll, “I mean it, how are you not cold?” </p>
<p>“I suppose I’m just tougher than you are.” She said teasingly, stumbling from her perch as the train rocked beneath their feet, tentatively making her way to his side. The train thunked into a dip in the rails and Zelda’s hand shot to his shoulder for support. Steadying herself, she kept a firm grip on him as she continued, “besides I don’t want to be in a stuffy carriage, it’s much more fun up here.”</p>
<p>He feigned a gasp, hands shifting controls by memory alone as he spoke, “I can’t believe you’d insult my carriages like that, and to think I fixed them up for you too.”</p>
<p>“That’s sweet of you,” she shot him a wink, “although if you’ve put all that effort in I may just take you up on that offer.” As she finished speaking the train shook and Zelda stumbled, the train’s motion pushing her around like a dog battering its ball.</p>
<p>It would be a lie to say he tried to stifle his laughter. “See, you upset her – she might throw you off next time.” </p>
<p>She tugged on his shoulder, pulling herself upright, other hand flying to the cabin’s wall in an effort to find some semblance of support. Taking a moment to make sure no other surprises threw her off she spoke. “And yet I don’t believe you’d let that happen.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know; you can be really mean sometimes; I may just get fed up of you.” He said, elbowing her side.</p>
<p>Zelda, proving her jackets lacklustre protection, squirmed at his touch, giving him a light smack in response. “And yet you still asked me to come along, I must be doing something right.”</p>
<p>The train shifted beneath them, a corner was coming. He absentmindedly pulled on a leaver and the engine slowed.</p>
<p>It was then, with the engine’s noise reduced to a smooth chug, that the lack of wind whistling around them stood out. He glanced upwards, past the cabin roof to a now much calmer sky, only broken by a steady stream of snowflakes floating down. Zelda let out a gasp, hand leaving his shoulder as she bounded to the cabins edge. Thoughts didn’t even enter his mind, curiosity taking over and pulling his gaze to follow her. </p>
<p>The scene may have been the greatest he’d ever seen. The train, having leaned around the corner, allowed the blizzard to draw open and reveal New Hyrule basking in the mid-afternoon sun. From where they were, high up the mountain side, he could see everything in the kingdom. In the far off distance the castle breached the sea of trees, themselves flowing into a smooth, calmer white as they splashed into the Snow Realm. Above them shone the bright sun, and while being closer to it than he’d ever been, it’s heat failed to break past the sharp chill in the air to reach him. It’s light on the other hand slipped through, shimmering off snowflakes and coating the view in a soft twinkle. From up here, despite quite literally looking down on everyone and thing he knew, in some ways it seemed like he was smaller than ever before. And yet as a cool breath filled his lungs, in an odd way, it was soothing. </p>
<p>Then he looked down.</p>
<p>The same breath stabbed at his lungs and he spun back to the controls, clutching onto them in some desperate attempt at comfort. As the storm had pulled away, it left the clear sight of the cliff edge, falling away into an endless, tumbling pit. His legs froze in place, as if buried in snow, too weak to break free but refusing even enough movement to let him fall to the ground. The leavers wooden handles began to splinter under his grip, tight enough he could feel the marks embedding into his palm. His heart shook as Zelda’s hand landed back on his shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Are you alright? You look awful.” Zelda said, apparently unaware that she’d nearly sent him to an early grave. </p>
<p>He swallowed, attempting to muster some energy into his voice. “I just…we’re a little close to the edge is all.” His words petered off and he was unable to look at her. Logically, the train would follow the tracks as it always did, so they couldn’t fall from here. To think otherwise would be silly. That thought brought him little comfort. But as Zelda’s hand tightened its grip on his shoulder, a reminder of her standing by his side, it’d be a lie to say some strength didn’t return to his legs. “It’s nothing, I’m just being stupid.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry you know,” she said, tilting her head so she fell round into his view, hair streaming out to the side as she held a soft smile on her face. “I mean you’ve seen me be afraid of far more insignificant things, can you imagine if a mouse was here too? We may as well just go back to the castle!”</p>
<p>His shoulders jumped as a small laugh escaped him, a little bit of warmth returning to his body and pushing the fearful thoughts to the back of his mind. How did she manage that? Just a few words and she’d already brought about a better mood.</p>
<p>“Thanks. It’s just…we’ve travelled around the entire kingdom, fought monsters and here I am afraid of a cliff, something that literally can’t do anything by itself. It’s just… embarrassing.” He bowed his head, eyes falling to his hands as worry mixed in his stomach. This was stupid. This was supposed to be a fun trip, that was the plan at least, why was he telling her something like that.</p>
<p>The worry morphed into confusion as she began to laugh. </p>
<p>“And here I thought you were trying to comfort me.” He said, but despite his words the muscles in his arms relaxed, hands no longer splintering the leavers.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry – really – I just realised that sounded familiar.” She said, using her free hand to fish around the bag plastered to her hip and pulling out the familiar blue book that had brought them here in the first place. “Apparently my Grandmother shared your opinion.”</p>
<p>He scanned the tattered pages she held open, a continuation of those that described this route in the first place, noting the rather extensive use of language he’d only heard Alfonzo use when dropping train parts onto particularly sore areas. And yet, true to Zelda’s word, they also described tall cliff edges, mirroring the thoughts rattling around his mind moments ago. A smile tugged at his face.</p>
<p>“I suppose sharing anything with someone brave enough to travel the whole ocean is a little comforting.” He said, leaning against the controls for support.</p>
<p>Zelda laughed, snapping the book shut. “Brave? I suppose that was how she described it too,” she said, gently placing the heirloom back into her bag. “My Grandfather on the other hand said she was just reckless.” </p>
<p>“Funny, you definitely share that with her.” He said, his voice returning more and more to its previous volume with each word. She stuck her tongue at him in return, using her now free hand to grab onto the cabin wall by their side once again. </p>
<p>Actually, that did bring something to mind, a topic he’d wanted to ask for a while but had yet to find a moment. “You know you don’t mention her much; your Grandmother I mean. In fact, I think this trip may be the first time we’ve really talked about her at all.”</p>
<p>The trains chug echoed around them, filling what otherwise was a moment of silence. Zelda spun away from him, the hand on his shoulder falling away as she began running the rim of her coat through her fingers.</p>
<p>He’d made a mistake. Clearly this wasn’t something he should have brought up at all. “Sorry it doesn’t matter. I didn’t realise-” </p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologise.” Her words cut off his own, despite their shakiness. She let her hair whip around in the wind as she stared over the kingdom below before continuing.<br/>
“It’s not that we didn’t get along, I-I have a lot of respect for her, my Grandfather too.” She gestured to the land below them. “I mean they founded all of this, led countless people to live better lives, it would be difficult not to. It’s just…” She took a breath before quietly adding, “It’s a lot to live up to.” Her hand turned into a fist, clutching the cloth of her coat into a scrunched up ball. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to apologise either you know, if you don’t want to tell me something that’s ok.” He stepped to her side, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, flashing her a smile as she turned to look at him. “Thanks for telling me that much. For what it’s worth I think you’ve managed to keep up their legacy well.”</p>
<p>She matched his smile back. “Thank you.” Her eyes glanced down, past the cabin’s edge to the sight he didn’t even want to imagine below. “So you’ve managed to overcome your fear after all then?”</p>
<p>Every muscle in his body creaked as he forced his eyes to stay on her. “Please don’t remind me, in fact can we go back into the cabin. Please?”</p>
<p>“Hang on I’m thinking. This means you ignored that to comfort me, right? That’s very sweet you know?” </p>
<p>“See, you’re doing this on purpose, I said you were mean. I <em>should</em> just leave you here.” </p>
<p>With that, Zelda’s warm giggle pushed whatever cold was left from the cabin and Link couldn’t help but notice that, really, he didn’t mind that she’d chosen to stay there after all.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that this has taken a while to bring out, but I do want to say that seeing that you guys have enjoyed this has meant the world to me when writing this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So this is the start of what I intend to be lacing/having some actual plot throughout coming chapters. I feel I should say that the general idea I’ve always had for this story was that each chapter should be readable as a standalone one shot. That being said, I do have ideas for plot and adventure to happen, so how interested would you guys be  in me adding more of those elements to future updates?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Division</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as the engine hissed up to the cavern’s station, leaving the crying wind trapped outside, that he first realised just how grand their destination was. Sunlight pierced through the icy wall behind them, coating the cavern in a cool blue light. But as striking as the cavern seemed, it was overwhelmed by the fort filing the interior. </p>
<p>It seemed to have been melded into the cavern walls, as if someone had begun digging it out but gotten bored halfway through. Flanking the fort’s front stood two stone pillars running from roof to floor. From here the shimmer of light washed over them, allowing carvings of oddly shaped birds finely etched into the towers to stand out from the icy sheets enveloping the cave. Attached to the front was a door tall enough that even Alfonzo could fit through it with ease and made of stone so dark he couldn’t even pick out a flicker of light on its surface. That wasn’t what stood out the most though, that honour went to the single great eye emblazoned onto the front, staring towards them as if waiting for their approach.</p>
<p>Zelda showed her typical patience, hopping onto the decrepit station below before the train had even come to a stop. Stumbling as she landed, she spent a moment delicately placing her feet around the cracks that cut the tiles into a jumble of miss-matched shapes. Seeming satisfied she was alright, her face glowed with curiosity as she began perusing the grand building.</p>
<p>“Well that’s peculiar,” she said, each tile creaking as she stepped along the station, “where’d all the ice go?” </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Link asked, letting the last of the steam whistle out from the engine before carefully stepping down to join her, “there’s ice everywhere in here.”</p>
<p>“Not on the fort,” she pointed towards the pillars, her hand travelling in a small loop shifting between them, “it stops around the pillars.”</p>
<p>He followed her gesture and sure enough, while the ice coated the cavern walls and crawled towards the centre, the fort itself was completely clear. In fact, a giant ring had formed around it, as if the ice refused to come any closer. </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make sense, this is literally the coldest place in New Hyrule.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s a mystery,” Zelda said and he caught the glimmer of excitement in her eyes, “that means we have to solve it.” </p>
<p>She charged ahead of him, running off to inspect the architecture before he processed her words. </p>
<p>He plodded behind her, ice and snow crunching beneath his feet. His eyes fell back to the door’s own as it stared towards the pair. Something scratched at his mind. It wasn’t that the symbol was familiar, in some ways it was strangely the opposite, yet something still seemed distinctly off about it. A pit opened in his stomach, screaming at him to not get too close. Reaching the edge of the icy circle, the crunch of snow stopped as he took a hesitant step forwards. </p>
<p>Blinding light overtook his vision and he leapt backwards, sword and shield in hand within a moment. Before his feet even skimmed the ground, a white hot light shot from the eye’s pupil, scorching the ground where his foot once was.</p>
<p>He pulled his shield between him and the eye, muscles tensed as he awaited a second shot. A moment passed. Another. But nothing came. Peeking out from his protection, he just caught the light dimming in the carvings pupil before vanishing completely. He waited a second more before his nerves allowed his arms to drop.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Zelda’s voice approached from his side, a noticeable shake ringing through it. </p>
<p>Sheathing his sword and dropping the shield onto his back, he turned towards her.</p>
<p>“That eye. Seems like it answers our mystery,” he said, pointing towards the circle, fresh scorch marks smouldering at its edge. </p>
<p>Zelda’s gaze followed his gesture, before moving towards the eye, relaxing a little as she caught on. “So we’re safe here then. The question is, how do we get closer?” </p>
<p>It was a good point, clearly just walking up and knocking wasn’t going to work. Then again, maybe they didn’t have to? His hand fell to his satchel, finger toying with the bow inside as the idea formed in his mind. It was probably worth testing at least, experience had taught him there was only one thing to do when eye symbols appeared, right? </p>
<p>Without missing a beat, he pulled the small bow from his satchel, nocking an arrow with the same movement. His target was quite far, maybe thirty-five…no…forty metres? He raised the bow a fraction, aiming slightly above the eye. </p>
<p>The arrow twanged from his hands, and he watched as it pierced through the chilled air. Then continued watching as the arrow bounced off the wall besides his target, spinning through said air before landing unceremoniously in the snow. </p>
<p>“That was awful, someone’s not been practising,” Zelda said, teasing tone in her voice.</p>
<p>“Sorry, but I’m far too busy to ‘practice’ as much as you do, by all means feel free to take over,” he said, lazily dangling the bow towards her.</p>
<p>She swiftly seized the bow from his hand with her own, using the other to filch an arrow from his satchel. </p>
<p>“Alright, but if I hit it you need to come practice with me sometime, can’t have you getting hurt because you don’t know what you’re doing.” </p>
<p>He struggled to hide his grin as she pulled the bow back. She was quick and smooth as she ran through the motions, unclouded by unnecessary overthinking. She paused, her breathing steady as she made minute adjustments in her aim. In. Out. In. Out. </p>
<p>The focus on her face was captivating, a certain sharpness peeking through her usually soft, rounder features. There was no stress in it though, if anything she seemed relaxed, completely at home in her element. It suited her, and he’d be lying to say he wasn’t keen on it himself.    </p>
<p>The arrow thunked into its target before he could turn to watch it. By the time he caught up, the crack of splintering stone boomed from the door. The eye had begun to shudder and, as if it had forgotten what to do and was gradually working it out, it slowly started to spin. Faster and faster, it kept picking up speed as smoke began billowing from it. Zelda crept to his side as he pulled his shield between them and the eye once again. </p>
<p>A bang echoed around the cavern, the force shaking his bones. As the ringing died down, he risked peeping over his shield. The eye had fallen from its perch, now face down in the snow as the smoke cleared above it. Zelda spun to him, cheeky grin on her face.</p>
<p>“So I’ll see you at the castle sometime next week then? Don’t worry we’ll start with some beginner targets and build up, just for you.” </p>
<p>Link scrunched up his face, sticking his tongue at her while setting off towards the now clear door, “fine, but let’s focus on this first.” </p>
<p>As he approached, his eyes were drawn to the mechanism on the floor. The remains were no longer smoking, but they’d clearly broken something important as the back was blown out to reveal a mix of cogs and thin wires underneath. He pulled his sword out as he crouched over it, using the weapon to chip away the remains of the shattered back.  </p>
<p>“Any idea how it works?” Zelda asked from behind him, herself focusing on the now clear door. </p>
<p>“I recognise some parts but I’ll need some time to properly check. It’s complex I’ll say that much.” He stood, turning towards her just as Zelda gently pushed the door open just enough to glance inside. </p>
<p>“Do you think it’s ok to go in?” She asked, angling her head to look down the corridor, another arrow already partially nocked into the bow, “I’m guessing that was put up to stop people rummaging around.”</p>
<p>“Can’t say I’m completely sure, but we need answers so I don’t think we have much choice at this point,” he nodded to the bow in her hands, “keep that ready just in case.”</p>
<p>She nodded and the two moved to flank the door. He tapped his shield against the door, pushing it open enough to allow a little more light to seep in. As it did, an odd sensation ran over his arm. Something was coming from inside. </p>
<p>He scanned the hall. While he couldn’t make out much, there was no movement - he was sure of that much. At this point there was no sense in waiting, if something was there it’d be best to surprise it right? With that rather foolish thought in mind, he threw his weight into the door and it flew inwards. </p>
<p>Now a little clearer, he found that he was right. While scanning around revealed some of the royal family’s symbols and ceremonial weapons mounted on the walls, the hall itself was empty of life. Still, something else was off, something he couldn’t see. Then, as the sensation fully wrapped around him, his brain finally caught up.</p>
<p>“It’s warm.” </p>
<p>He heard the Zelda’s steps as she followed him in.</p>
<p>“What? How?” She asked. But she stopped mid step, no doubt taking a moment to make sense of the soothingly fresh heat. “This place is bizarre.”</p>
<p>She’d barely finished speaking before she whipped off her coat, moving to squeeze it into the already overstuffed bag on her hip.</p>
<p>“You’re kidding, right? That coats barely thick enough for summer, let alone here.”</p>
<p>“You can feel how warm it is,” she said, wrapping a red potion in the coat before once again trying to fit it back in the bag, “I may actually pass out if I have to keep this on.”</p>
<p>He chuckled as he moved through the hallway. She really could be daft sometimes. He passed through an open archway, behind which the walls peeled away as they opened into the fort’s main chamber. </p>
<p>The room was huge, enough so that what little light came from the outside quickly faded into darkness, shadowing the far walls from his view. Still, some light bled through, allowing the slight edges of scattered furniture to form. A large square table sat in the room’s centre, a few chairs fallen at its side. Numerous items were scattered atop the table, a few books – seemingly tattered beyond repair - and more importantly, candles. He grabbed one, snapping a match across his sword to light it. </p>
<p>He blinked away at the light, having to force his eyes open as they adjusted to the lack of darkness. As everything came into focus, he set the candle into a holder, grabbing at a few more and doing the same. After five or so candles lit up the room, their light pushed away enough of the darkness that he could see finer detail and lifted the anticipation from his shoulders. He caught a glimpse of Zelda moving around the room and began inspecting it himself. </p>
<p>It appeared to be some sort of gallery, with various paintings proudly displayed on the walls, three on either side of the room. Between each one stood suits of armour, four in total, all carrying identical swords in hand – only differing in where they pointed them, each to a different part of the room. However, as he scanned around, there was something else that brought him to pause. </p>
<p>The painting sat dead centre of the room’s back wall, at least thrice as tall as it was wide. Etched into the canvas stood a looming tower, glaring over the room as it reached into the darkness above. At first he’d thought it was the Tower of Spirits, after all it was the only thing he knew of that could seem so imposing. However, this one was different. The Tower of Spirits was open and smooth in its design and, despite his own experience with the place, carried an air of comforting familiarity. This image on the other hand sent a slight shock down his spine. The tower was jagged, with chunks missing as if they’d simply been torn away. The strangest part however was the clouds. Instead of hovering around the tower’s top like he’d expected, the painting depicted them as twisting around various parts of the tower. Some started wrapped around the spire, spiralling around and down to the tower’s base. Others seemed attached to the side, running off the borders of the painting into the unknown, strained as if holding the tower in place. Yet despite the paintings scale, the more he studied it, the greater an unnerving pressure squeezed his arms, as if the room was closing around him.</p>
<p>He pulled his gaze from the image, landing on Zelda as she made her way around the room, now looking towards one of the paintings filling the westward wall. It was an odd one, as far as he was concerned. He’d expected something like the painting besides them - something grand and imposing - or maybe more traditional, like the family portraits he’d seen back at the castle. Instead the image was of a simple red wooden sail boat with a large lion like figure head, only large enough for two, maybe three people at a push, roaring over the rough waves beneath it. </p>
<p>“Do you recognise that?” Link asked.</p>
<p>Zelda must have been lost in thought, as she jumped at his words, taking a moment to collect herself before she spoke.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I definitely haven’t seen it before but in some ways it seems oddly familiar,” she said, face twisting as she thought, “this whole place gives me that feeling actually, as if I’ve known it my whole life.”</p>
<p>He saw where she was coming from, between the armour and the paintings that decorated the walls, it certainly was reminiscent of the castle they’d left. Still, his gut told him things were a little different.</p>
<p>“It seems like they left in a hurry,” he said, shifting back to the table and beginning to dig through the mess of items, organising them into piles as he went, “this all looks like it was just dropped in place.”</p>
<p>“Why though?” Zelda said, moving around the room from one painting to another, “I’d understand if it’d been attacked, but this place isn’t even damaged. In fact, there’s nothing here at all, I’d expect some Chuchus or Keese at least.” </p>
<p>That…was an excellent point actually. Even the mines, despite being used by the Gorons until only a couple of days before his visit, already had some monsters inside when he was exploring. This place on the other hand was eerily quiet. </p>
<p>“Link, come look at this.” Zelda called, having moved to the centre of the giant painting, staring at something on the floor below it.</p>
<p>He grabbed a candle, heading over to her side as it’s light pushed away the remaining mist of darkness. Zelda had begun to shift objects from the spot, shoving them aside into mismatched piles. As he reached her side, what she found became obvious. It was a circle and, while it was coated in a thin layer of mud and dust, he could still make out how it split into quarters of green, red, blue and purple. </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen that symbol before,” he said, crouching down to better inspect it. </p>
<p>“Neither have I,” she said, staying standing by his side. He heard the flutter of pages before she spoke again, “I can’t find anything about it in my grandmother’s diary either,” she huffed, circling around him to the symbol’s other side. </p>
<p>His hand skimmed along the blue stone and a sharp chill ran up his arm. He yanked it away on instinct. It was freezing, as if he’d reached into frozen water. He flexed his hand as the numbing sting faded back into feeling. It didn’t seem injured, that was good at least. Either way, it seemed to be best not to touch it himself again. </p>
<p>“Don’t touch it,” he said, feeling around for some of the discarded objects piled around them, “not directly at least, it stings.”</p>
<p>That being said, it was clear they needed to do something with it, this was obviously a puzzle after all. Then again, to say he had no idea what to do was an understatement.  </p>
<p>“Have you spotted anything? Some hints in the paintings or something?” He asked as he set the candle down onto the blue stone. It seemed fine, the light still flickering and the metal feeling no cooler in his hand. Did that mean it only affected living things? This place really was weird. </p>
<p>It was then, as the scratches from his inspection echoed around the room, that he realised just how quiet his companion was being. Had she found something else to inspect? It was quickly becoming apparent that she had a knack for that. It was good though, maybe she’d found the solution somewhere.</p>
<p>But as he looked up Zelda wasn’t at his side anymore. In fact, there was no movement in the room at all. Zelda was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sectioned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>Happy late new year! Wow, so this is finally out. I apologise for the delay on this chapter, it has definitely been far too long since I was last able to update this story. In exchange for your patience, please enjoy what is easily the longest chapter of this story to date and one that I've definitely enjoyed writing, so I hope you enjoy it too!</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“I’ve never seen that symbol before,” Link said as he crouched down to inspect the carving, nearly rubbing his nose against the floor.</p><p>“Neither have I,” Zelda replied, slinging the bow over her shoulder. Hands free, one fell to the heavy pouch on her waist and she quickly found herself thumbing through the familiar blue book. It’s rough pages were far too familiar at her finger tips, and she’d landed on the page before she’d even realised she was looking for it. </p><p>It was pointless really. She could already recite the entry on this place from memory, not that it was long enough to cause great difficulty. Still, the storm in her stomach settled just a little at its weight in her hands. She snapped the book shut, carefully placing it back into its temporary home besides the arrows she’d pilfered from Link. </p><p>“I can’t find anything in my grandmother’s diary either,” she huffed, carefully stepping around Link as he continued his inspection, allowing herself to browse the room once again. Despite the place’s calmness, or perhaps because of it, her mind rumbled like an overworked engine. </p><p>This fort had clearly once belonged to her family, the décor screamed her Grandfather after all, yet despite her Grandmothers meticulous nature she’d barely made note of the building at all? The only thing that made sense was that it was a secret for some reason, but to the point that even she knew nothing? That thought alone tied knots in her stomach.</p><p>A cool breath of air ran across her neck, snapping Zelda from her thoughts to meet the cold eyes of a helmet. One of the four suits of armour lined around the room. It was familiar, similar to the Phantom’s she herself had possessed not so long ago, but somewhat shorter, more closely resembling a normal person than a hulking beasts. Its sword was in hand, gesturing towards the southern wall. However, something else drew her attention. Sat in the centre of the swords cross guard was a majestic purple gem. </p><p>She reached out, mindlessly running her fingers over the rock. It was ridiculously smooth, to the point even her gloved hand slipped over the surface. As it did, a gentle warmth started to spread over her hand. It was soothing, as if her hand was entwined with someone else’s. A bright flash shone through her fingers, cutting off her thoughts as it filled her vision.  </p><p>She snapped her hand away, mind springing to the eye they’d found outside. However, as she dramatically leapt backwards, nothing followed. She paused for a moment to inspect her hand, half expecting a hole to be burnt through her palm. But there was no pain. In fact, her hand was fine, exactly the same as before. What had changed however was the gem, having now morphed into a deep leafy green. She spun on her heel.</p><p>“Link, I’ve found something el-” but her words echoed around the room, as no one was there to hear them. </p><p>She swallowed a breath, the storm twisting in her stomach. She sprung forwards, mindlessly dashing to where she’d left him. Her eyes scanned over the multi-coloured symbol, but there was no sign of Link. No foot prints, no candle, not even some kicked up dust. She could feel her hands trembling even through the clump of dress it clutched. As she stood there, alone in the silence, there was no other possibility. Link was gone.</p><p>Her heart began to punch against her chest, a single thought intensifying with each beat. He hadn’t just left her, right? Something must have happened, Link would have said something at least, right? </p><p>But there hadn’t been any noise, he’d just disappeared, no words, or even a sign… </p><p>Her held breath escaped her as the glimmer of a new idea shoved the intrusive thoughts to the back of her mind. There was a chance, though only a slight one, of that being a good thing. Clearly this wasn’t something as simple as a monster attack, Link would have been fine if that was the case, meaning there must be some sort of trick? And if that was the case, all she had to do was figure out how it worked. </p><p>With that thought building some somewhat shaky foundations, she stole her confidence, facing the armour once again. Clearly either her or Link had done something, they were both investigating after all, if she could trace her steps back from there it may just reveal something.  </p><p>A red flash came from the corner of her eye. On the opposite side of the room, beyond the table that filled the centre, another knight’s gem had changed colour. It stood tall as it pointed towards the north west corner with its sword, mirroring her own, the now oceanic blue gem glimmering in the torch light. </p><p>Her feet set off before she’d realised, elegantly dancing around the scattered chairs and discarded items as they carried her to the other side of the room. </p><p>A sharp shock exploded on her face, stopping her in place as the force vibrated down her spine. She stumbled backwards, barely guiding her hands to her bow through her dizziness. Her eyes darted about, trying to pick out her attacker. But only dust, kicked up from her stumble, filled the air, leaving the same eerily silent empty room.</p><p>Steadily she released the tension in her bow, letting her nerves loosen with it as she reached out with her free hand. Once again she made contact with…nothing. No that wasn’t quite right. Her hand was pressing against empty space, but it was almost smooth to the touch and even had a somewhat reassuring warmth. An invisible wall? </p><p>She paced along the unseen barrier, letting her hand run against it as she went, following it along as she tried to find its edge. Another flash came from the armour she couldn’t reach, and it was fortunate that it did, as it lit up the wall mere inches before her face made its second unfortunate meeting of the trip. </p><p>Glancing up revealed the looming tower painting she’d seen upon first entering, its presence pushing down on her as if weights were attached to her body. Well that answered one question, this invisible wall ran from the table to the painting and she’d bet it did the same in the other direction. That led to one simple conclusion; the unknown force, for whatever reason she couldn’t fathom, had split the room in half. </p><p>She glanced to the two armour sets that sat out of reach and her nerves prickled at the sight. The gems on both of them were now green, reflecting the one she’d originally changed herself.  </p><p>Something warm flashed in her chest, prompting her eyes to the final armour on her side. The one whose gem had remained a cool blue. </p><p>She dashed over to the final armour set and began running her hand over the gem before she’d come to a stop, cycling through the colours. In some ways this seemed silly, she had no real goal in mind, in fact there was little evidence to support the idea that this would actually do anything. </p><p>But there was something, just a single spark of a thought in her mind. This gem hadn’t changed colour on its own, so it was evident something had to have caused the changes to the gems she couldn’t reach, and they’d both agreed there was nothing else here. That only left one option for the identity of her confined partner. The spark grew ever so slightly in her chest, burning into a faint hope that fuelled the ever growing thump of her heart. She shielded her eyes from the final flash as the gem landed on green. The four sets of armour now matched. </p><p>Near silence hung over the room, only the faint growl of wind forcing its way in from outside. The warmth in her chest crumbled, leaving a hollow feeling behind. She bit her lip. Hadn’t that worked? She’d been wrong after all? She fell back from the armour, only catching herself in stride by accident.</p><p>As her feet tapped against the ground, the walls began to rumble, the tremors growing stronger with every step. </p><p>She didn’t realise she’d moved, throwing herself underneath the grand table in the rooms centre. No sooner had she landed than the shaking grew thrice more ferocious, throwing dust into the air. It circled around her, scraping its way down her throat as her coughs tried to force it away. </p><p>Then everything stopped.</p><p>A cool breeze rolled over the room, carrying the dust away, broken up only by her splutters as she clutched at the fresh air. As she refocused, her attention fell towards the breeze’s source. On the back wall and flanking by the side of the giant painting, was a pitch black corridor.</p><p>Making her way over, Zelda paced around the doorway, forcing her eyes to stare into the abyss behind it. The thought of exploring the tunnel blind wasn’t the most appealing, then again it wasn’t as if there were many options available. She glanced back to the table. She could grab a candle, but Link had all the matches didn’t he?</p><p>The storm raged inside her stomach. </p><p>It was stupid, she told herself in some poor attempt to untangle her stomach, to worry about him. They’d still yet to see any sign of a monster, and if one had the misfortune of bumping into him then in some ways she felt worse for it. But there was a chance her suspicions were wrong, that Link wasn’t safe. That meant she couldn’t rely on it. Plus, if he was in danger, there was no one else who could save him now.</p><p>With that thought in mind and a firm grip wrapping around the bow, she set off into the darkness.</p>
<hr/><p>Zelda hissed as another throb worked its way up her leg, whatever she’d kicked tapping back into the darkness behind her. The smooth steps swayed under her feet and she slapped her hand into the wall that had been her guide in some poor effort to regain balance. Steadying herself, she refused to fall, allowing her eyes to glance into the abyss ahead. She couldn’t have been far from the top at that point, if she climbed any higher she was certain she’d break through the mountain top. Though that thought didn’t make the continued climb any easier. </p><p>It was quiet. </p><p>It had occurred to her how rare that actually was. At the castle, even at night, there was always something; the clang of the night watch patrolling the walls, maybe the occasional train whistle soaring over the fields, or the rumbling of wind running over the roof. But here the noise was limited to her steps, her breathing, the ruffle of her clothes. It should have been soothing or relaxing, a rare moment of solitary bliss. But as she continued through the abyss, it just made her nerves sting.</p><p>Something caught her eye as she trudged upwards, faint at first but gradually growing into an unmistakably green glow. It wrapped around the central pillar, clinging to it like moss. Except it wasn’t stuck, instead seeming to slowly flow around it, as if it too was climbing up the pillar. While faint from her view, she still found herself lost in its light, now noticing how it had begun to glaze the ceiling, glowing above her like a green mist. </p><p>It settled just above her head, elegantly twisting in the air. She reached out for it, the edge of the mist dancing around her finger tips. Then the light exploded, and the world slipped away. </p><p>The light became a blur as she soared forwards, the ground flying towards her face. Stamping into it, she forced the stone floor away, the force of her kick stinging her bones. She stumbled along the now flat ground, fighting her own momentum as she gradually regained control from her trip.</p><p>As she came to a stop, a sharp sigh of relief left her lungs. She took the moment to catch her breath, her brain, still rattling in her head, welcoming the soothing coolness of fresh air. One thing was clear though, she’d finally made it to the top. </p><p>Revelling in that fact, she glanced ahead. The green mist from above flowed forward through the silent corridor, like a stream. While it was only barely bright enough for her to make out the finer details on her clothes, it still managed to coat the corridor in a welcome light. </p><p>Ahead of her was a cold looking archway, only visible under the misty light that leaked through it. She pushed onwards.</p><p>The walls pulled apart as she stepped through the entry, opening up into another large room. Unlike before though, this one lacked darkness, it having all been pushed away by the glob of misty light that had formed on the ceiling like a green sun. The mist from her corridor ran up to it, feeding the glob as it dripped. It wasn’t just hers though, from the opposite side of the room another stream flowed upwards, leaking from another door that opened into darkness.</p><p>She studied the room. It appeared to be the keep’s library, if the many book cases dotted around and lining the walls were any indication. The longer ones spiralled around the circular wall, seemingly endless in length, while shorter ones drew smaller rings, each one shrinking as they approached the rooms centre. It was there that her eyes landed. </p><p>The pedestal held itself high as it watched over the room from its centre, not quite as tall as she was, standing on top a raised platform. Atop it lay a regal red cushion, the exact same that often held her crown back home. The whole thing was…conspicuous, annoyingly so, to the point that it seemed like far too obvious of a trap to actually be a trap. </p><p>She worked her way back from the pedestal, following the criss-cross of paths the shelves formed with her finger, tracing a route back to where she stood. It seemed simple enough, though with a few twists and turns here or there. That didn’t stop the storm from twisting her stomach, but, willing herself to ignore it, she set off. </p><p>It was quiet again, though the occasional drip from the glob above poked at her attention enough to stop her mind wandering. Instead her focus fell to the shelves, scanning books as they scrolling by; ‘Ancient Civilizations, ‘Stamp Book, ‘Swordsman Scrolls Vol 1’. She ran a hand along their spines. They all fished at her mind, snagging memories at pulling them to the surface. These were Links. Well not these exact copies, they couldn’t be after all, but similar enough, even down to the which letters had faded from the cover.</p><p>Then the books stopped. She’d reached the end of the shelves, the path splitting into two routes before her. One way ran ahead, looping around a blind corner. The other went off at an angle, as if crossing the room. She pictured the map in her mind. It was the second, its angle standing out, that she’d have to follow. But as she turned along it, lifting her hand from the wooden shelf, she revealed them. Words, etched into the end.</p><p>‘Don’t look back.’</p><p>A chill skittered across her neck. Why shouldn’t she? Was something there? Where had that even come from? Curious on instinct her nerves demanded she turn, but the clutching of her heart refused. A weight had wrapped around her shoulders, pushing her downwards while her breath chilled in her mouth. Some<em>thing</em> was behind her. </p><p>Her feet, slowly but forcefully, pulled her forwards before she’d realised, stepping further into the maze in some attempt to escape, but the weight still hung on her back.</p><p>The shelves curved at her side, forcing her to turn with them. As she did, something clawed at the corner of her eyes, digging its grip further in with every step, as if trying to pull her gaze.</p><p>Resisting the influence, she kept staring ahead, boring holes into the twisting shelves. But that wasn’t right. The ones near her still curved, but at her destination there was nothing, just a cliff of wood blocking her path. A dead end. </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. That was it then, she had to go back. But her body refused to turn, shaking as it resisted her commands. She couldn’t do that. Her body wouldn’t do that. Not when it knew better than her mind did about what could happen if she did. It was then that her gaze landed on the painting.</p><p>It was bizarre. The image itself was chaotic, just a jumble of colour, as if the artist had painted one thing but decided they didn’t like it, so had chosen to paint something new over the top. Sometimes it seemed to attempt to make sense, say a clear line beginning at one point and starting off in one direction – but then getting cut off, a new splotch of paint deciding to run off elsewhere. Despite that, and while it lacked a frame, the whole image sat neatly on the wooden wall in front of her, cutting a clear border the paint never attempted to cross.</p><p>Her mind willed her towards it, nearly forgetting what was behind her. The closer she drew, the odder the painting grew. Thin grooves now clearly cut through the image, separating it into tens of small squares. But it was incomplete, one panel was missing from the corner. </p><p>Scanning the ground, she found no sign of it, and she doubted it could have run off by itself. So was there never a piece there in the first place? </p><p>The weight settled on her shoulders once again, scraping down her back, and she found herself using the painting to preoccupy her mind. It was then that she noticed it. Two panels, only separated by another between them, seemed far too similar. In fact, it seemed like the paint on one would have lead onto the other, if not for the one blocking it. Maybe that was it, maybe like before there was something to this, she just had to figure out what it was. She reached a hand up, attempting to push one of the panels into the open spot.</p><p>It almost caught her off guard, sliding across with little effort. She placed her hand on another, shifting that up too, then another few, a couple more, and soon she’d managed to join the two panels together.</p><p>They certainly formed…something. Well, nothing clear yet, but she was right, the swooping lines of the first had connected onto the other, creating a slightly larger image. She scanned the squares again, picking out more and more pairs and began to match them up </p><p>They were getting easier now, the criss-cross of lines gaining shape as each found a partner, some pairs even matching with another. As they did, more noticeable shapes began to form. One that vaguely resembled an eye here, a hand there. Time flew by as she worked, carefully slotting piece next to piece as the picture began to build. Truthfully she wasn’t sure how much time had passed, enough for her arms to begin to ache at least, when she was brought to pause. It wasn’t from tiredness though, or boredom or anything else that would cause her to quit, but curiosity. From the jumble a proper image had finally begun to form, one that was all too recognisable. Stood in the painting, was Link.</p><p>No, she considered, on a second look that wasn’t quite correct. It certainly bared a resemblance to him, sharing his dirty blond hair and uncannily round eyes. But this image showed an adult, towering where he stood, and far more muscular than the Link she knew, not to mention the finely kept beard that adorned his face or the woman, presumably his wife, sat on a stool by his side and wrapped in his arm. </p><p>In fact, on second look, it was her, despite the red hair, that most reminded Zelda of Link. It was her face, she concluded, softer and rounder than the mans, coupled with dark green eyes and a lither frame that did it.</p><p>It was, in her opinion, quite the happy painting. Rich looking farmland had begun to form, strewn out behind the couple and dotted with pigs of varying sizes, fenced off into two fields, and even a hulking Bullbo was pictured sticking its head out from the quaint barn that ran off picture. It was quaint and, if anything, completely harmless. That didn’t do anything to stop the nerves clutching at her back that asked one question, why was it there?</p><p>She certainly didn’t recognise them, any further than a passing resemblance to her friend at least, they certainly weren’t family or anyone close. Given that, why did their image turn up in what she could only presume was her family’s fort?</p><p>Her hand landed back on the panels, shifting them once again under her grip. Her questions didn’t really matter, not at the moment at least, besides she may get some answers if she finished it. </p><p>The puzzle was easier now, there was less to work through after all, but as each panel slotted into place, she couldn’t help but notice the weight, having shifted down from her shoulders to scrape at her hands. </p><p>
  <em>Thunk</em>
</p><p>The sound echoed around the room as the final panel slotted into place, followed by a low rumbling as part of the wall next to the painting fell away. </p><p>Her eyes didn’t follow it though, instead remaining trapped on the now complete painting. While she was wrong before, it was clear now that the final person in the image was definitely Link. </p><p>A younger one to be sure; he couldn’t have been older than five if his height, barely reaching the knees of the man’s leg as he clung to it, was anything to go by. Her stomach lightened. It stood to reason, then, that this was his family. The one she’d never heard about, and the home she’d never seen. Unfortunately, it still hadn’t cleared up her questions.</p><p>She pulled herself up, heading for the newly opened doorway. There was no sense in wasting time on those questions now, finding him was probably the quickest way to get her answers anyway, and that meant going further in. </p><p>The grip on her loosed the second she stepped through the passage, the weight lifting from her shoulders. Aches rushed to her muscles, the sting causing her to stumble forward.</p><p>The pedestal stood before her. It seemed grander now, basking directly under the glob of light and raised up, almost like it was watching over her. Pushing through the stinging in her legs, she forced them to carry her up to the pedestal, and her prize. </p><p>The cushion still sat undisturbed, but from here she could see what it held. A simple clear gem, wrapped in a tough looking golden cord. It was, in her opinion, awfully plain really. Though logically there was more to it, or it wouldn’t have been so well protected. Her hand reached for it, hovering with it at the end of her finger tips. Would grabbing this trigger something else? Her back tingled at the memory of what was in the maze and the thought of it following once again. Would it be so bad if she left it now? Ignored it and went back to the train? For all she knew Link was already there, right? </p><p>…or he could be in here, captured by whatever that thing was. She snapped the gem from its bed.</p><p>She fought its weight as it tried to push her hand to the floor, startled given how comfortably it fit in her palm. Forcing it up to her eye, she gazed into the crystal. It was as clear as glass, though now she noticed the soft deep blue light in the centre. </p><p>As she stared, the light began to pulse, each one adding slightly more to its size. Soon the whole gem had taken on the much deeper blue, practically glowing in her palm.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>She flung her arm out, the gem flying from her palm, only the cord, catching on her hand, stopping it from shattering on the floor. </p><p>As it swung from her fingers, her mind caught up. She pulled the gem back to eye view.</p><p>“L-Link?” She spoke into it, voice shaky with anticipation. It sounded like him, but how?</p><p>“Zelda? Are you ok?” He rushed back, his voice ringing around her as his words sprawled out, “you’re…you’re not stuck in this thing are you?”  </p><p>Her muscles stopped holding her and she fell to the floor, using the pedestal to prop herself up. He was ok, or at least safe enough that he was able to worry about her.</p><p>“I’m fine, thankfully. And no, that would be a bit daft would it not?” </p><p>His chuckle warmed the chill from her back. </p><p>“You really are alright then, if that’s all you have to say,” he paused, and in her mind she could see the scrunched up pondering face he always made, “though do you really think that would be the strangest thing we’ve seen?</p><p>She snickered herself, he wasn’t wrong. </p><p>“Where are you?” she asked, letting her head rest against the stone, “you disappeared earlier.”</p><p>He paused, thinking again, before saying, “I think I’m in a library, well there’s books everywhere at least.”</p><p>Another library? That seemed unlikely, this one was huge and even the castle only had enough room for one. </p><p>“So am I, but I can’t see you. I’m on the pedestal in the middle.”</p><p>His sigh rang through the gem. </p><p>“Looks like we aren’t done yet then. I’m there too.”</p><p>“Of course not,” she sighed, studying the area around her. It was quite plane, only the four thick grey lines running from pedestal to the door of the maze being of note. She reached around the side of the pedestal, hand tapping the invisible wall once again. “So we’re on opposite sides? I’m guessing there’s something to do with this pedestal, I don’t suppose you have any ideas?”</p><p>Grunts answered her question, underlain with the faint sound of stamping.</p><p>“Thought I did, looks like this stand could move, but that isn’t happening.”</p><p>“It’s a pedestal, it’s too tall to be a stand,” she said, studying around the base. Could it move? There weren’t any grooves on the ground, it didn’t seem like it would budge even if she did push it. </p><p>“Six of one,” he said, cheek clear in his tone, “I’m standing on it so it’s a stand.” </p><p>“Don’t fall, we can’t have you getting hurt now of all times,” she said, hand gripping the pedestal’s top as she pulled herself up. “Why are you even-”</p><p>
  <em>Thunk</em>
</p><p>She jumped back. Mid way up, as most of her weight was on the pedestal, it’d slipped down. It wasn’t much, falling a head’s height at most before freezing once again now her weight was gone, but clear. </p><p>It clicked. It was her, or rather the two of them together, that had caused that.</p><p>Within a moment she was scrambling up it, matching Link on ‘the other side.’ Her head spun with the thought. He was there, he must be, based on what he said. Right in front of her. But she couldn’t reach out for him, couldn’t even see him. The way the thoughts rang in her mind caused her to shiver.</p><p>Her feet swayed atop the pedestal and she shifted her balance as it began to descend once more, clunking cleanly into the floor.</p><p>Silence and drips rung around them and her nerves stung as she glanced around the room. Nothing again? That didn’t seem right, that had to have triggered something. She flicked her head back, the hope dying before she’d finished. Link wasn’t there, they were missing something else. </p><p>She turned back, scanning the room again. Only this time it was more difficult. Before the shelves running the rooms edge were clear, even at this distance she could’ve read some of the books’ titles, but now it was blurry, the writing slowly being eaten by the encroaching darkness.</p><p>The few sounds there were seemed louder. That was a thing wasn’t it, some senses improving when others weakened? Maybe that was why the drips sounded quicker and clearer? Her gaze fell to the floor. A large puddle had formed around the pedestal. A green puddle.</p><p>Her eyes had barely landed on the ceiling before the glob crashed into the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>And despite it's length, this chapter still ends there. Seemed both a good end point and, frankly, it felt unfair to take even longer to upload so I could add something that could easily be its own chapter. On the flip side, I should be done with the next chapter far quicker than this one. In the meantime, please let me know your thoughts on this, any feedback is always helpful!</em>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Red Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An update that took less than a month? It's almost like I'm getting back into the swing of things. Now to keep this momentum going...</p>
<p>In the meantime, for those of you who are looking for some extra Spirit Tracks (and/or Wind Waker) content in between uploads of this, I'd like to give a shoutout here to ask-the-kids-from-the-great-sea on Tumblr. They have some fun stuff and I'd fully recommend checking them out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link’s legs crumpled beneath him as the rumble shook the floor, only just managing to catch himself in a half roll. He tumbled, the floor cool against his back as he landed, staring up at the ceiling. The blank, blue light-less ceiling. </p>
<p>He threw himself upright, crouching behind his shield. The faint scraping feeling that had flared onto his back, the exact same one from the maze, fading as he landed. His gaze flew around the room; darker now and, more importantly, only filled with the book cases he’d dashed through. His nerves scratched at his mind; something had changed. The floor, once a solid creamy brown, had morphed, now cut into blue and red halves. But there was no monster, with a few books out of place being the only sign of the crash. His eyes landed on the barrier. Zelda was right there, and the source of the crash couldn’t have been much further, it was impossible for her to have missed it. </p>
<p>His stomach collapsed on itself. That had been right behind him; <em>Zelda</em> had been right behind him. His shield began shaking, unable to hold it steady as his grip strangled the handle. It was quiet now, and had been for too long. Why was nothing happening? Why was he stuck here and not there?</p>
<p>Pain ran from his shield-less hand, shattering his thoughts. The gem, once forgotten, now digging a hole into his palm under his grip. </p>
<p>“Zelda, what’s happening?” He yelled into it, stealthy quietness abandoned in favour of distressed volume. </p>
<p>Zelda’s breath was rapid as her voice echoed around him, “that green light wasn’t a light,” she took some slower, deep breaths before continuing, “It’s some kind of giant floating glob now, it’s – it’s going through the wall!” </p>
<p>She hadn’t even finished before the room was bathed in red. Along the wall, the world appeared to bend, the once clear barrier turning red as it stretched, like a fish pushing through a net.</p>
<p>The glob popped through the barrier, the momentum carrying it through the air as its body spun over the far off red half of the room. He pressed himself against the nearest book case, it’s cold wood skimming his back as he shrank into it. He glimpsed the globs single eye - wider than he was tall – filled with focus as it scanned the room. Then he spotted it; freshly piercing the corner of the giant eye, dangled a single arrow. </p>
<p>“Link, are you alright?” Zelda's whisper came from the gem in his hand, barely audible over the glob’s growl.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, for now,” he whispered back, taking the moment to loop the cord around his neck, “I assume that arrow’s your doing?”</p>
<p>Zelda’s relief filled sigh echoed, “I hit it? Good, it flew through before I could check.”</p>
<p>His stomach swelled with warmth, “looks like you were right, it was worth bringing you.” </p>
<p>The sound of her tut brought a smirk to his face as he poked his gaze around the corner once again.</p>
<p>It was quite high up, at least thrice his height, and impossible to reach from where he was. His hand fell to the pouch on his hip, wrapping around the snake headed whip strapped to the side. He unclipped it, letting the head fall to the floor.</p>
<p>Needles ran up his arm as it tensed, more from the strain of attempting to hold it back from lashing out right there than anything else. But it wasn’t time, it was still too far. The glob dipped though the air as it gradually floated closer, 10 metres at most; the same needles ran through his legs as they coiled up. Eight... seven… six - his legs exploded as he leapt high, arm thumping with force as both it and the whip snapped through the air. The head struck its eye, off centre but accurate and strong. </p>
<p>Or so it seemed. The moment it connected seemed wrong, the usual tug of the whip biting its target was absent, the force not reaching his arm. His eyes met the globs own, completely unfazed and now focused on him. </p>
<p>He fell to the floor, once again rolling to absorb the impact. The glob followed, shaking the ground as it slammed down. The force threw off his barely established balance and he stumbled before he could fully land. His momentum twisted the room around him, ears ringing as his eyes darted around, grasping at anything to orientate himself. </p>
<p>They landed on the glob. The same glob that filled his vision as it charged towards him. Muscle memory kicked in, legs pushing his body aside. But he was too slow. His nerves flared as the spinning glob glanced him, twisting his shield arm on itself. While the thick metal took the brunt of the blow, it crushed into his ribs, accompanied by a sickening crunch as a sharp sting ran from his side and up his shoulder.  </p>
<p>His lungs emptied and he barely landed on his feet, tumbling into one of the book cases. He froze on the spot - nerves chillingly numb. Experience screamed at him to keep moving, but the desperate need for air won the argument. Each breath was harsh, a dim thump ringing from his side with each one, but carried a soothing warmth as his body regained feeling.</p>
<p>A sickening squelch echoed behind him. He flipped around, ignoring the pain in his side as he skimmed the scene. The glob had flattened into the far wall, plastering itself across it. He had no time to celebrate as within seconds its squishy body was rippling itself off the wall, quickly regaining its round shape. Its body began to sheen, the light from within quivering with each ripple, and by the time it reformed what was once red was now an oceanic blue. Then its eye slipped through the mass, popping out the other side to land on him again.</p>
<p>He stumbled round the shelf, putting his weight on his other leg to dampen the pain, collapsing against it in some attempt to use it as a barricade. Pulling back, he rummaged through his pouch. He yanked out a bright red potion, tearing the bottles cork free as he gulped it down. The strawberry taste barely settled on his tongue before the liquid vanished down his throat. There was a moment of pause, followed by a soft cracking echoing from his side. His breath escaped him again, side screaming at him till it was reduced to a soft, manageable throb. </p>
<p>It was as the screaming settled that a more panicked voice reached him, calling from the gem on his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m alright, it only clipped me.” He said, still a little short of breath as his brain made out her words. Zelda’s comforting sigh responded to him. </p>
<p>“If you’re sure,” she said, the words stretched in a way he hadn’t heard since she’d gotten her body back, “what happened? Did you get it?” </p>
<p>He stood once more, twisting his body to lessen the throbbing. “No. I hit the eye but nothing happened – well apart from it attacking me.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t make sense, it was bleeding from my arrow wasn't it?”</p>
<p>She was right, of course, but it was equally true that his attack did nothing. They were missing something, some kind of trick? He slowed his breathing, once again peering around the shelf to scan for the creature. 

His eyes flew over it the first time he looked, almost missing its near perfect camouflage against the equally blue floor. It wasn’t floating yet, its yellow eye shifting about the room, much the same as he was. The idea popped his thoughts.  </p>
<p>“You said it was green right?” he said, memory catching up, “well it’s blue now, and it was red before that. I’m not sure why but it changed once it came closer to me.”</p>
<p>Zelda tut as she thought, all the clearer now he couldn’t see her face. </p>
<p>“It’s the same as the gems, and that symbol on the floor,” she mumbled, “where were you when you attacked it?”</p>
<p>Where was he? Had he even noticed? It was difficult with something like that bearing down on him.</p>
<p>“Near-ish the stand, why?”</p>
<p>“I mean the colour; on the floor? I’ve been on the green part the whole time.”</p>
<p>Green? So hers was different from his? He thought back, flashes of colour in his mind.</p>
<p>“Blue, I’ve been in the blue half.” </p>
<p>“So it’s colour then,” he could hear the smirk in her voice, “I think we can only hurt it by attacking from the same coloured floor as it.”</p>
<p>Rumbling thundered around the room. His ears shook. No, it wasn’t everywhere, but focused, and storming directly towards him. His feet left the floor as the book case exploded, shrapnel flying into his raised shield as the glob smashed its body into where he’d been stood. </p>
<p>The room seemed to freeze as he took everything in. The glob had come to a stop, eye wide but unfocused, dazed. Its blue body stuck in place. His feet skimmed across the floor and his arm exploded, once again whipping towards the yellow eye. </p>
<p>Force pulsed through his arm as the whip struck, the tip flinging blood from the long gash it drew across the glob’s eye. </p>
<p>Its shriek pierced his head, slicing in through one ear and out the other. His vision split, as if everything was dividing in two. He clutched his head, the clank of his whip and shield falling against the floor unheard under the wail. His bones shook under the sound, will alone keeping his legs up. He barely kept focus on the glob, only enough to see it recoil, blood flying from it as it flew back into the air and slammed into the barrier. </p>
<p>Pink and yellow flashed into his vision. His stomach flared. Zelda. One eye shut and face scrunched up in agony, but there. Their eyes met, but only for a moment, the body of the glob squeezing itself into the barrier cutting them off. He reached out for the whip, but his legs fell away, the same arm just catching himself before he completely crumbled. Then the shriek cut off and she was gone.</p>
<p>His head cleared, vision returning to normal as the ringing vanished, but his eyes fell to the blue floor underfoot. His breath caught in his throat. The glob was gone again, back with her again. </p>
<p>The gem was in hand before he got to his feet.</p>
<p>“Zelda?” He sputtered out breathlessly, stumbling towards the barrier. The twang of a bow responded, followed by rapid breaths and the stamping of running. His stomach twisted, as if someone was wrenching it from his body.</p>
<p>“I can’t hit it!” She yelled, quivering voice echoing through her flustered breaths, “It’s turned red!” </p>
<p>His gaze fell to the same coloured floor nearby. It’d gone back to her side because of him, and now she couldn’t even fight back. Was that even fair? He needed to get to her, or bring her here, or get to that thing somehow. His legs carried him off, running along the barrier before the thought had finished forming.</p>
<p>“Where is it now? Is it near the stand?” He asked, panic on the tip of his tongue. Would it even matter if he knew? </p>
<p>He reached the red zone, hands pounding against the barrier’s cool surface as he forced his eyes to scan above. It was still solid, tougher than any wall he knew of. The ground shook again, but he forced his legs to ignore it, to keep searching. Then Zelda screamed.</p>
<p>It came from his chest, starting from where the gem was pressed against his overalls but quickly piercing through them. The chilling sound ran over his warm skin, shooting up to his neck, strangling the breath from him before it enveloped his head. </p>
<p>“Zelda!?” He lost control of his voice, becoming louder than he knew it could, “Zelda what happened? Are you alright?” </p>
<p>Silence echoed around him. Three… Seven… Ten seconds passed, but no answer came. He gripped his whip arm with his other, his skin turning a raw red under the force.</p>
<p>He clawed at the barrier, as if he could scrape the surface away. His arms ached, demanding a break, muscles screaming from exhaustion. He ignored them. His mind objected, it was stupid, a wasted effort, nothing could get through after all. He still couldn’t bring himself to stop. </p>
<p>Except the thought echoed in his head. </p>
<p><em>Nothing could get through</em>? That wasn’t quite true was it? That thing had moved through after all, so there must have been something, some weakness he wasn’t seeing. He squinted up, focusing on the panicked memories of where the glob had first entered his side. It was somewhat lost in the darkness high above his head, but a dim light leaked through from the other side, highlighting a blurred ripple in the wall.</p>
<p>His head spun, jumping around the room. Shelves, some strewn about and in pieces thanks to that thing, but still enough to offer some extra height. He grabbed one, dragging it over to the barrier, ignoring the shredding of his ribs against raw skin. Once close enough, he rammed his shoulder into it and the shelf toppled into the barrier, seeming to pause in mid-air as it formed a ramp. </p>
<p>Link took a step back, eying up the distance. The whip began to creak under his grip. He’d only halved the height; would it be enough?</p>
<p>He forced his legs forwards, each step pushing the doubt further away as he dashed up the wooden ramp. The shelf shook underfoot, but he ignored it as he sprung upwards, launching himself towards the weak point. </p>
<p>He flew upwards till the ripple was eye level. Lashing out with his empty hand, the ripple glanced across his fingertips, skimming along the surface as it slipped away. He launched the whip again, before the thought finished forming, and the tip disappeared into the barrier. His stomach warmed for a moment, he’d gotten through! The thought hadn’t even settled as cool air began to rush from behind his head, momentum spent as he dropped back to the red floor. </p>
<p>He stuck the landing, finally managing a perfect roll to absorb the impact. He barely took the time to celebrate, already lining up for another run. He pushed off, the near success giving him a new rush of energy. </p>
<p>“By…the…pedestal.”</p>
<p>He stumbled, Zelda’s words snatching his attention. Her voice was low, a sharp whisper, breathy and slow, completely missing her usual energy.</p>
<p>“Zelda what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” </p>
<p>“It’s about…3 o’clock…ish,” She continued, ignoring his question, but her stifled groan gave enough of an answer.</p>
<p>He swallowed, forcing his concerned tone with it, and spoke as softly as he could, “thank you, I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>Vigour pumped through his veins as he charged again, mind whirring through the motions. He held a breath, and the world slowed. His target would be narrow, the angle awkward. Springing from the wood, he planted a firm kick against the barrier, tossing his body to the side. A spark shot from his ankle, tingling up his spine, but he pushed it away as the barrier floated by.</p>
<p>Ripples filled his vision, the colours of the other side mixing like soup. There was a single red flash and he allowed his weapon to fly once more. The screeching returned, but dimmer, manageable. He thumped into the cool floor, embracing the air as he gulped it down, scanning the barrier as he did. </p>
<p>He slipped a bomb from his pouch, eyes still fixed on the barrier. The screech had stopped, replaced by a thump that shook the room. </p>
<p>Link froze, his eyes meeting the globs single one. It poked through the barrier, rage spinning within it like a typhoon. It squinted, blood gushing from its wounds. It forced its way through, more of its body squelching into his side. </p>
<p>His arm shot forward, the other striking the bombs fuse as he plunged it into the globs gelatinous body. He leapt back, sludge stuck to his arm, but his present firmly inside. </p>
<p>The room creaked under the blast and the globs sludgy body catapulted around it. He took a deep breath, glancing down at the gunk staining his torso. He swiped at it, failing to brush it off. He’d intended to dodge that, but apparently his body ignored his command.</p>
<p>The barrier popped, pulling his attention back as cracks exploded through it, and the whole thing fell away. Rumbling echoed once again, slabs of the ceiling falling in without the barriers support, the twinkle of stars glimmering through the new holes and replacing the lost light.</p>
<p>His legs carried him without command, pushing his weight onto his left as sparks of pain shot up from the right. She was there, somewhere, he just had to – there! </p>
<p>Zelda was slumped side first against a shelf, her once pristine clothes splotched with filth. She offered a weak smile as he hobbled over, but her eyes were dizzy. She scrambled, attempting to stand, but only succeeded in pushing herself to face him. </p>
<p>“Hello... you alright?” she’d asked, but the words were hollow in his head; his attention stuck to her side. The pink dress was beginning to stain red; though, as she was pressing it into her side, the thick material somewhat repressed the flow. </p>
<p>He spun back to the room. He’d find the heart container, it’d helped him from far worse before, and she'd be fine. He stumbled around the stand, eyes abandoning anything that didn’t resemble the giant, heart shaped crystal. But the room was empty, save the mess off green they’d left behind. His head ached as the shock in his body turned to panic. It didn’t make sense, there was always a heart container when he killed something like that, it happened too much to just be coincidence. </p>
<p>If it <em>was</em> dead.</p>
<p>His gaze shot to the crumbled wall - the green leftovers of the glob, now smaller than he was, clambering up it. He’d only taken a single step before it flung itself out the roof and into the frozen night. </p>
<p>His mind exploded with thoughts, throwing each one away as another filtered in. Zelda needed something, but the monster was gone, there was no heart container. His jaw clenched shut, so tense he was sure his teeth would shatter. Most of his supplies were on the train, dressings, spare potion, everything. Zelda was bleeding and he had <em>nothing</em>!</p>
<p>…But she might.</p>
<p>He tore into Zelda’s pouch, flinging arrows and spare clothes into the room. His hand stalled, the rough texture of the notebook's peeling cover stroking it from its well protected position. Gently lifting the tattered book, he placed it atop the pile of clothes before ripping through the bag once again.</p>
<p>Her coat - still a pristine white - unravelled in his grasp, the bottled potion tumbling into his waiting palm. He spun to her side, popping the cork with one well practiced hand as the other cupped her cheek.</p>
<p>“Can you drink this?” He asked, eyes meeting her drooping ones, the last slivers of his energy flying out with every word. </p>
<p>She didn’t speak, only reaching up and guiding the bottle to her lips as he held it, almost pouring the concoction over herself.</p>
<p>The moment dragged out as she gulped the potion down, and he only allowed himself to relax once the focus returned to her eyes. </p>
<p>“That stuff’s disgusting,” Zelda grumbled, and he couldn’t help but crack a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Tender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After adventure, exploration and peril, I think these two need some down time... and that they're sweet so I wanted to do a cute chapter, so please enjoy a chapter of two silly kids being just that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda sunk into the carriage's bench, the velvet soft on her skin as it wrapped around her. Her muscles unfurled and she gave a sharp hiss as the towel dug into her freshly cleaned wound. She pushed the feeling down, instead focusing on the steam evaporating from the tub she’d just left behind. </p><p>It twisted in the air around her, performing an elegant dance as it floated over the lone lantern that lit the carriage – the soft light giving it an orange misty glow as it settled against the rain covered window. </p><p>“Sorry this is the best I’ve got,” Link said, yanking her attention back to the carriage as a blur flew around the screen besides her, landing at her side. Truthfully, that was an exaggeration - it was less a screen and more a large blue blanket, hanging off the overhead storage in some attempt at giving her privacy. </p><p>She pushed herself up, shifting her weight onto one leg. While it dulled the pain, a soft gasp still managed to slip by. </p><p>“Does it still hurt? Wait a moment,” Link said, the pop of the opened carriage door echoing before she could respond. </p><p>Silence hung around the carriage as he left her alone and her mind fell to the bundle of cloth. It was green, a very vibrant and familiar one at that. A flutter ran through her stomach. It was Link’s trainee uniform, a little worn and with thin stitch marks where several parts had been reattached or repaired, but still well-kept and clean. She dropped her towel to the bench, slipping the clean tunic overhead. </p><p>It wrapped around her like a hug, warm and soft, but still loose enough to not irritate her wound. She finished changing, adding shorts and cap to complete the outfit. Inspecting her reflection in the water covered window, she swayed so the tunic flowed around her. The sleeves were a little long, hanging over her hands like blankets, but it’d been the same for Link hadn’t it? With that thought in mind, she brushed over the tunic, smoothing away faint creases; finishing just as the door slammed shut. Moments later the thump of Link dropping something heavy shook the floor. Curiosity captured, she skimmed around the blanket-screen to investigate. </p><p>Link was rummaging through a rough looking - yet seemingly sturdy - wooden box, a small but growing pile of items by his side. He’d apparently heard her coming, as he held up a bottle of red potion in one hand before she’d even spoke.</p><p>“This’ll help,” he said, shaking it in the air.</p><p>“You’re making me drink more? I thought I was the mean one?” </p><p>He chuckled as she plucked it from his grasp, “this’s different, I just don’t want you bleeding on my benches is all.”</p><p>She scoffed, forcing herself to take a sip. The sweetness stung her throat, sticky as she swallowed it down, and she couldn’t hide a blech.</p><p>Link laughed again and stood, hugging the items to his chest, “It isn’t that bad, you make it sound like poison.” He spun to her, taking a moment to let his eyes to run down, then back up her figure, a somewhat bemused look on his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, that just suites you surprisingly well.” </p><p>Her face tingled with warmth, her stomach leaping as Link dodged past her.</p><p>He spilt his collection onto the bench; bandages, scissors, and tape toppling around. She met his gaze for a second before his eyes jumped around the room, barely focusing on an object before jumping to the next.</p><p>“I’ll need to…can I check your side?" He asked, eyes continually landing on hers for just a moment before getting distracted and flying off somewhere else, "to make sure it’s ok I mean?</p><p>Her mind caught his meaning, and she could feel the heat in her face grow tenfold. Although, judging by Link’s actions, at least she wasn’t alone with the implications.</p><p>“Of-of course, take as long as you need,” she said, sitting next to her old ruined clothes on the bench. </p><p>Her fingers played with the edge of the tunic. The tunic that covered her wound. The one he wanted to see. That she’d have to expose… But this was fine, right? She’d held her nerve against far worse today; there was no need to be nervous, right?</p><p>“Zelda, I need to…” Link started gesturing to her side.</p><p>Swallowing the storm of nerves back into her stomach, she yanked up her top, leaving her midriff tingling in the cool air. Link took a knee by her side, almost knightly if not for the circumstance. The lantern’s light skimmed his face, giving his features a light glow as he lifted a hand and, hesitating for just moment, placed it on her skin.</p><p>A tingle ran from her stomach and she took a sharp breath. His touch was soft, almost like cloth as his hand gently ran around her wound. Her stomach’s storm began to rumble and her ears burn. But that was fleeting, the warmth instead spreading from her head to coat her body as his hand skimmed around her side.</p><p>“Seems alright, it’s definitely not getting worse,” he said, unfurling the roll of bandage. She must have given him a look as he added, “just to be safe.”</p><p>He went to work, the bandage gradually tightening around her waist. His hand landed on her hip, holding the dressing in place as he wrapped it round and round, her thoughts too becoming a swirl. Despite their lightness, his movements were strong and confident, flowing smoothly from years of practice.</p><p>“Still, clearly this could’ve gone better,” he said, popping her thoughts, “we should stick together next time.” </p><p>Words. Those she could focus on. </p><p>“If it’s any consolation, I enjoyed this,” she said, the tenseness in her shoulders lifting more and more with each word, “it was nice to get out for a bit at least.”</p><p>“Is that what’s happened to us? We think nearly dying is ‘getting out’ now?” </p><p>Their laughter echoed around and her breath became steadier, the atmosphere growing a little more comfortable. </p><p>“To be honest, I did too. Although, I definitely have more questions now,” Link said, lifting the gem still hanging around his neck, “I still don’t really get these, think they’re an heirloom or something?”</p><p>Her gaze left him, landing on the window and following raindrops as they slipped down the cool glass, waiting for one to reach the bottom before flicking to the next. He had a fair point; the idea had been dancing around the edges of her mind since they first entered. </p><p>“Honestly I’m not sure what to think of them, or the whole place really. It seems too coincidental that they were there, given its exactly what we needed.”</p><p>From the corner of her eye she saw him lean in, followed by a slightly rougher pull on the bandage as he spoke, “compared to the temples? They all had something like that too.”</p><p>She spun back to him. “That’s what I mean, it made sense in them; I know they were designed to protect their force gems, but you’re supposed to be able to get in somehow,” she sighed, playing with her own blue gem sat atop her pile of ruined clothes, “but the Keep was clearly for living in before, and it seemed like that glob was sealed in, why would these be left there?”</p><p>“Maybe it was on purpose? If it belonged to your family, maybe someone was supposed to come back and kill that thing?” </p><p>“In which case we did an excellent job doing the opposite.”</p><p>“It was only the size of a Chuchu when it left, I doubt it’ll be too threatening - I can go look for it after I’ve re-stocked though, it can’t have gone too far,” Link stood, dusting off his overalls, “that should be enough for now, you won’t need that for long, a couple of days at most,” he stretched, trying to quell a hiss as he did.</p><p>She furrowed her brow but he dodged her gaze, coincidently finding something fascinating just outside the window.</p><p>“It’s just a twisted ankle,” he muttered, “I landed on it funny is all.” </p><p>He was sweet. Daft - promising to run off and fight that thing again before he’d even healed <em>was</em> reckless after all - but sweet.</p><p>“Have you had anything for it?”</p><p>He didn’t answer, both hands playing with the fingers on the other. She’d also bet he’d given her all the potion they had too.</p><p>She pressed the bottle into his chest, “Link, drink some.” He opened his mouth, but she cut off his words before they formed, “I’m fine, you said so yourself.”</p><p>He relented, a small smirk on his face as he took a swig, closing his eyes and sighing as the potion got to work.</p><p>“You’re really stupid sometimes, you know?” Zelda said, leaning towards him and cocking her head so she was in his gaze, “did you really think I’d just let you run off and fight that thing when you can’t even walk normally?”</p><p>“I had to offer,” he said, placing the half-empty potion next to her bench, “if I didn’t you’d probably have tried to do it yourself,” he turned to the blanket-screen, giving it a quick tug so it fell off the shelf into his waiting hands.</p><p>The idea had crossed her mind, but… “don’t be silly, I have a perfectly good hero to do that for me,” she placed a finger on her lips as he spun back, throwing him a wink, “although I suppose you aren’t too great at the moment, and since this outfit suits me so much, maybe I <em>should</em> take over for you.”</p><p>Something soft smacked into her face, and the blanket fell from it into her lap. </p><p>“Maybe I’d consider it if you’d dodged that,” Link said, hopping onto the opposite bench, “now I’m gonna to head off, we’re starting early tomorrow so no sleeping in.”</p><p>She threw the blanket around her shoulders, bathing in its warmth, “Oh please, early for you is 9am at best, I think I’ll be fine.” </p><p>Link rolled his eyes as he folded his cap into a pillow, then stretched his arm, swiping for the lantern just out of reach.</p><p>“Wait, are you just sleeping like that? You’re cold aren’t you?”</p><p>The wind howled outside, shuddering the windows as Link hesitated. “Well yeah, but we only have the one blanket.”</p><p>He really was daft. “Come here, after all that’s happened today I’m not letting you freeze.”</p><p>He pulled himself back up the bench, propping himself up on an elbow, “honestly Zelda I’m fine, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“<em>Well</em>, in that case <em>I’m</em> not,” she lied, opening the blanket for him to join, “I’m cold, come help me warm up.” </p><p>Link froze for a moment, looking at her like a Moink on the tracks, before getting up and stiffly walking over.</p><p>He sat on the bench, looking at her like a lost puppy. She flung her arms around his waist, pulling him down and into a cuddle, throwing the blanket so it covered them both. </p><p>He stiffened, but slowly let his outstretched arms fall to her back, tightening as he pulled her into his chest. He was soft, comfy like a pillow. She sighed into him and his arms loosened, not moving away but now relaxed against her. </p><p>“You’re scarily manipulative when you want to be you know.” Link said, his thumb rubbing gently along her back.</p><p>He’d pulled another smile out of her, “I don’t know what you mean, all I did was ask you to help me.”</p><p>“Of course. In that case I’ll keep helping till morning.”</p><p>“Good, now get some sleep, we have an early start tomorrow so no sleeping in.”</p><p>She felt his chuckle run through her, tingling her toes. She captured the feeling, letting it mix with the warmth of his body and lull her to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Branch Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>During a quiet day in Aboda, a certain question leads Zelda to discovering something new about her heritage - from a source she never expected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time last year I posted the first chapter of this story here and while I had ideas and a couple of chapters planned and written then, it was only after that point that this story picked up steam. Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos for and commented on this - every time I see anything like that it makes my day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the future ones to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was still in Aboda, filled with only the echoes of seagulls, the yells of children and the crashing of waves along the beach. Zelda let the feeling roll over her, pushing the tense weight from her body. </p><p>It was quaint, in her opinion. Zelda had noticed that the first time they’d visited actually, though she considered the feeling significantly different when you actually had a body to experience it with. Now she could actually embrace the warm sun she lay in, feel the grass tickling her ankles, let the breeze wash over her; just enjoy a lazy afternoon.</p><p>And that was exactly what she did, staring into the blue sky as birds, no larger than dots from where she was, swooped and spun overhead.</p><p>“What do you think flying’s like?” She asked, gaze staying up, only hearing Link stir nearby.</p><p>“Don’t you know?” he mumbled, voice starting muffled but becoming clearer with every word, “you flew everywhere as a spirit.” </p><p>“I don’t really count it, that was more…more like when you first wake up,” she held a hand above her, sunlight peeking through her fingers, “I knew I was there, but everything was kind of happening around me, I couldn’t <em>feel</em> any of it – that’s what I mean.” </p><p>Silence hung in the air as Link considered his answer.</p><p>“I guess it’s like falling then,” grass rustled above her head, followed by a soft thump as he presumably flipped over, “not having any control or anything, it’s just forwards instead of down.”</p><p>“I think it’s like a train,” she rolled her head back, allowing Link to appear upside down. He was lying on his belly, chin now resting on his crossed arms as their eyes met, “I mean if you’re going fast the wind would be the same, you’re just higher up right?” </p><p>Link rapped his fingers on his elbow, pouting in thought, “depends how you do it, Beedle’s shop doesn’t travel very quick so I don’t think that would be similar,” he paused, scrunching up his face, “actually I’m not sure how it moves at all, is he just pushed around by the wind?”</p><p>Now that he brought it up, how did that place move? Beedle couldn’t have an engine up there, and while the idea of him using a fan to blow himself along brought a smile to her face, it didn’t seem likely.</p><p>“I think I’d like to try it someday.”</p><p>“Really? It sounds terrifying,” he shuddered, biting his lip, “I wouldn’t trust the wind – not if I can’t control it.”</p><p>“Well what if you could,” her mind flew to a silver baton, locked away and hidden in her office, “say if you had wings or something?”</p><p>Link’s face threatened to twist in on itself as he scrunched it up, as if he was trying to push something with his mind, “Nah, I’d rather control a machine that does it for me,” he tilted his head, pressing his lips together as he slowly spoke, “although we could do something similar-ish if you wanted?”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow as he stood, “depends what you have in mind, you’re not going to push me off something are you?”</p><p>He stuck his tongue out, offering her a hand, “oh please, I’m not as cruel as you. C’mon, its back at mine.” </p><hr/><p>“I’m back Niko!” Link shouted as they entered the cool shade of his house, words rattling the walls despite his soft voice.</p><p>Her chest lightened as soon as she entered, as if every worry she’d carried had been trapped outside as she walked through the door. A soft smile curled onto her face as she looked around the room. Countless memorabilia lined the walls; one carried what looked to be a ship propeller – colours faded in age but still well polished, besides that a stylish telescope – a crack along the lens showing its wear. However, the grandest piece was a picture, almost large enough to get its own wall, depicting a young buck-toothed boy, maybe a little older than they were, standing proudly on the deck of a ship. </p><p>“That was quick, I thought you’d be with the Princess all day,” a wheezy yet energetic voice said from the corner besides them. </p><p>Its owner sat nestled between the walls, focused on the rainbow of paper sheets littering the table before him. He made even teacher look young and couldn’t have been any taller than the two of them, bearing the spitting image of the boy in the picture. All his movements were slow – though careful – as he shifted through the pages, gently placing them around the table.</p><p>“Technically that isn’t incorrect,” she said, hiding a small laugh behind a smile as Niko practically leapt into the ceiling. </p><p>“Princess! Hello,” Niko said, eyes glancing from her to the sheets as he swept them into a pile, though she didn’t miss the quick glare he shot Link, “I didn’t realize you’d be visiting today, I’d have tidied.”</p><p>Should she tell him how many times she’d visited before? Albeit bodiless. No, that would turn into a complex web of explaining everything that had happened to her and Link. </p><p>To his credit, Link attempted to look sheepish, “It’s fine Niko, Zelda’s hardly prim and proper anyway.”</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, matching his cheeky grin, “excuse you, I’m the height of sophistication and majesty, you’re the one who’s always covered in soot.”</p><p>Link scoffed, heading towards the beds in the far corner, “I’ll be sure to remember that the next time you’re stuffing mud down my top.” He yanked out a large wooden box, rifling through its contents. “I could’ve sworn it was here – Niko, you didn’t move my stuff did you?”</p><p>Niko fell from the chair to his feet, grabbing a nearby walking stick from its place leaning against the wall as he did. “Haven’t touched ‘em, you haven’t used it in something you were making?”</p><p>“Oh…maybe?” Link quizzed, “hang on I’ll check,” the words fading as he ran out the room,</p><p>…and left the door flapping in the mid-afternoon heat.</p><p>“He’s excited about this, whatever he has planned,” Zelda said, embracing the breeze coming through the doorway as she pushed the door to behind Link.</p><p>“He’s rude, who brings a guest home and just leaves them with only an old man for company,” Niko said, hobbling over to the large fireplace with a tall kettle on top, “I can offer you tea at least, feel free to take a seat Princess.” </p><p>She hummed her affirmation, hopping onto one of the cushioned chairs pulled up to the table. She hadn’t even landed before her eyes skimmed the sheets. It was certainly a…unique style of art. The silhouettes were simple, lacking detail and being more a collage of vague shapes than anything else – a far cry from the ornate paintings and stain glass that lined the castle. Then again she <em>was</em> still able to clearly make out what appeared to be the Tower of Spirits looming over a forest of trees, and what looked to be a small group of people staring up at it.</p><p>“You can ignore that Princess; it’s bad omens to see an artist’s work before its complete,” Niko said, gently placing a cup that – while not quite fancy enough to stand out if it was at the castle – was covered in fine etching of golden leaves and, based on how clean it was, appeared to be in use for the first time, by her side. She felt her eye twitch as drips ran down the cup, puddling against the coaster-less table, and forced down the words of protest screaming in her stomach.</p><p>“I shan’t pry then, though I must say it’s very charming,” she said, carefully picking up the cup, the heat tingling her fingers, as Niko sat opposite her, “Link mentioned you made picture stories, although I can’t quite place what it’s supposed to be?”</p><p>“Oh it’s just about when we first landed here; ‘t’ll be grand once it’s finished, but I’ve been stuck on it for a while now.” </p><p>Niko continued to speak but she didn’t really hear him. ‘We first landed here’. As in when the kingdom was discovered? In itself that wasn’t really too surprising; if anyone in the Kingdom was still around from then, it’d be Niko. It was more that, when taken with what he’d said before and the memorabilia scattered around, her mind finally clicked her thoughts together.</p><p>“Are you alright Princess?” Niko asked, bringing her back to his half smile, head tilted down to meet her gaze, his arm half reaching across the table to her.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you,” she said, gripping the warm cup so hard she was sure it would shatter, “sorry, I just didn’t realize you knew my Grandparents.”</p><p>Bemusement was plastered on Niko’s face, his brow so furrowed it looked like it would pop off his head, “know them? I sailed with them!”</p><p>Her mind froze. On her Grandmother’s ship itself? Someone like that was so close by and she never even knew?</p><p>“Sorry if that’s a shock, I didn’t realize you didn’t know.”</p><p>She took a sip of the tea – its slightly minty sting clearing her head before she spoke, “I should apologize, I must have heard countless tales of your travels together – It’s my fault for not realizing sooner.”</p><p>Niko chuckled, rocking back into his chair and throwing his head back, “wow, you sound just like your Grandfather – I swear he’s said that nearly word for word before.”</p><p>“My Grandfather?” She ran a finger around the rim of the cup, “I don’t really think so – everyone always says I’m like my Grandmother.”</p><p>“Who told you that?” Niko laughed hard, rocking his chair nearly to the point of falling off, “In looks I can see it – well she was a little more tanned but that’s beside the point – but how you walk and talk? That’s definitely your Grandfather.”</p><p>Her chest lightened, as if a vice clamped around it had been loosened just a little.</p><p>“Honestly that’s actually quite nice to hear,” she couldn’t look at Niko, instead focusing on the large wooden steering wheel mounted on the wall behind him. She swallowed the massless force attempting to block her throat, “I…worry sometimes, that everyone forgets my Grandfather. No one ever seems to talk about him really - compared to my Grandmother anyway.”</p><p>Niko’s laugh fell to a chuckle, “are you kidding? Could never forget me swabbie – second best only to me he was.”</p><p>Her attention was back on Niko’s warm face, and she found herself leaning towards him, gripped by his words, “what’s a swabbie?”</p><p>Niko’s face fell, bemusement morphing into concern, “you don’t know…no I suppose not, why would you?” He began shifting through the sheets on the table, spinning one in particular to face her. </p><p>Again it was somewhat simple, though a great deal more complete than the previous. It showed the deck of a ship, filled with a crew of varying shapes and sizes. The clearest was her Grandmother, her swirly bun of hair sticking out even among the crew. Besides her was a giant of a man, not too dissimilar from Alfonzo in size, grip on the ships wheel. The two were raised high above the main deck, looking over it like guards lining the castle’s walls.</p><p>“That’s me and your Grandfather scrubbing the deck,” Niko said, shaky finger pointing towards two smaller figures on the lower section. One dressed in a red striped shirt, Niko she presumed based on the wall mounted picture, the other in a familiar green uniform.</p><p>“I’m sorry, my Grandfather was a cleaner?” That was certainly something he’d always left out of his stories.</p><p>“Kind of? We were the youngest on the ship – any jobs no one else wanted to do were given to us,” Niko said, giving a soft tch to the side, “though I still always seemed to get the worst of it - the captain always was soft on him.”</p><p>She couldn’t hold back a giggle, “I never realized the two of you were so close.”</p><p>“I taught him everything he knew,” he gazed off to the memorabilia laden shelves, eyes lost as he took them in, “well maybe not everything, he was already pretty nimble even before<br/>
joining us – and the Captain took him off herself often enough – but I still did a lot!”</p><p>Her stomach swelled – he hadn’t been forgotten, not totally anyway. </p><p>“Thank you, for telling me all of this. He often told me of how they met – he said Grandmother always left out the important parts when she did,” a chuckle caught in her throat as her eyes focused on her reflection in the tea, “and about their – your –  adventures before you found here, but it’s been so long I worry I forget the details.”</p><p>Ripples in her tea shook her from the path her mind was beginning to tumble down, bringing her back to Niko as he stood and began ambling over to the shelves shoved neatly against the back wall, “come look at this, Princess.”</p><p>She followed, easily hovering over the shorter man’s shoulder as he rammed his walking stick into the lower shelf, twisting and yanking until a small box popped out. </p><p>It was littered with small paper slips, no larger than her hand and faded with age, but all still holding coloured images of familiar faces.</p><p>Niko plunged his hand in, the paper like a puddle as he gently ran it through them, gathering a stack and passing them to her. Each was stiffer then she’d thought but still seeming like they’d crumble if she used too much force. </p><p>They held countless images; one showed Niko and some other men hauling crates taller than her onto the ship, another had her spitting image – her Grandmother she assumed – clambering up the ship’s wind jostled rigging straight towards the taker. But it was the final one that brought her to pause. The image was simple; just the ship’s crew - jaws slack as they looked over the wooden railing. It was there, in the distance, that a body of land lay - so long it nearly covered the horizon. That wasn’t what got her though, that went to what she could only guess was a much younger version of her Grandfather’s head poking up from the corner, a giant grin on his face as he pointed to the land. She ran a finger gently across his face.</p><p>“I’ve never seen him so young before,” she turned the paper towards Niko, pointing to the land, “is that here?” </p><p>He studied it, bringing his face so close to the image he was nearly pressed against it.</p><p>“Looks it, first time any of us’d seen that much land before,” Niko said, pulling back and leaning on his stick once again, “your Grandfather was most excited though, didn’t even wait for us to drop anchor before jumping overboard and swimming ashore!” He chuckled, and a warm smile snuck onto her face.</p><p>“Your Grandfather took them using this thing,” Niko picked a small red and yellow cube with a large glass lens from the container, handing it to her, “can’t remember what it’s called, but he used it a lot. I was never any good with it myself though, always came out blurry, so it’s just been sitting here since he gave it to me.” </p><p>She twisted the box, inspecting every edge. It was clearly wooden, every grain obvious even under the deep red paint, but light, almost oddly so, as if it’d float in the air if she wasn’t there to hold it. </p><p>“Anyway, it’s not doing anyone any good to have this stuff collecting dust, seems best for you to have it now.”</p><p>Her smile fell away, “I can’t take all this Niko, these are yours not mine - plus my Grandfather wanted you to have it and-”</p><p>But she fell silent under Niko’s chortles, the older man nearly collapsing as they shook him. He had to take a deep breath once stopped, placing both hands on his stick to right himself before saying, “Exactly, so I can do what I want with them, and now I want you to have ‘em.”</p><p>The heat in her face almost hid the feeling of tears welling in her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you Niko, so much. I-”</p><p>The door thumped open, Link’s shadow cutting between the two in front of the afternoon sun. He panted like a dog with a new ball, quick but with a huge grin on his face. </p><p>“I found it!” He shouted – well as loud as Link could shout anyway – and held up a broad, deep green leaf. It was somewhat tattered, a few holes scattered across the thick epidermis, but was as long as he was tall, and overall something he seemed far too proud of – judging by the grin threatening to cut his face in two.</p><p>She ran a hand over her eyes, brushing the small drops of water away, “It took you all that time to pick a leaf from a tree?” She asked flatly, standing from the box as she shot him a wink.</p><p>“No – its special, right Niko?” Link asked, holding the leaf above his head as he walked towards them, “you use it when you jump off something, it makes you fall slower.”</p><p>“That I’ve got to see, you really think a leaf – especially that one – can do that?” She asked. He couldn’t be serious, right? Then again, Link didn’t tend to exaggerate or lie did he? Rather it seemed that, even with everything they’d seen and all the ideas she’d had for what he’d gone to fetch, he still managed to surprise her. </p><p>“Sure, I mean not for very long, but it works. C’mon I’ll show you.” He held out a hand for her, chest puffed out and head cocked to the side.</p><p>“Fine, but when you fall I shan’t help,” She placed her hand in his, turning to Niko as Link began leading her out the door, “thank you Niko, may I come back and see you later?”</p><p>Niko waved for them to go, “of course, Princess, just make sure you both come back in one piece.”</p><p>She flashed him a smile as the outside warmth flowed over them and the pair was outside once again.</p><p>“So you have to be careful,” Link said as they passed under a tree’s shadow, “you keep your arms kinda tensed, but it only works for a few seconds so be ready to land once it stops, oh but we won’t be going very high and -”</p><p>Link continued to ramble as he led her through the village, barely stopping for breath, grip still tight on her hand, not painfully so but still clearly tense. </p><p>He was nervous, though that much wasn’t difficult to figure out. Why though was another thing. Although, he’d mentioned they’d be jumping, or rather falling, off something hadn’t he? So he was doing it again then, ignoring something he didn’t like for her benefit.</p><p>“Hey come here a moment,” she said, letting go of Link’s hand and throwing said arm around his neck, squeezing their heads together.</p><p>“What are you-” Link began asking, before she held up the red and yellow box she still had in hand up high and clicked the button on top. A flash of light filled her vision for a second, before allowing the world to fade back in. She spun the box around, bringing an eye to the small window in the back. It was faint, but inside was a perfect reflection of her shining smile, alongside Link’s cute wide eye shock.</p><p>“Wait, is that Niko’s pictobox?” Link asked, his words pulling her from the image.</p><p>She could feel the spring in her step, “Is that what it’s called? It’s amazing, and so much quicker than paintings, although I suppose they’re a little small to be displayed anywhere. He said I could keep it.” </p><p>“No way, he never lets me near it – always thinks I’ll break it or something – you’ve got to let me see how it works,” he said, actually hopping besides her, as if he’d burst under the strain from staying still, arm reaching for the box.</p><p>“What? No!” She shouted, holding it at arm’s length and throwing her body between him and it as his hand swiped around her, “you’ll take it to pieces, do something weird, and it won’t work anymore - that <em>is</em> breaking it.” </p><p>He paused for a moment, face inches from her own, opening his mouth to retort, before closing it and, shooting a dirty look to the side, mumbled, “you don’t know for sure it won’t work.”</p><p>“Hah,” she laughed, holding her head high as she walked ahead of him, “so you admit it! I’m definitely not letting you see it now.”</p><p>“What?!” he exclaimed behind her, “fine then, I won’t let you use my leaf then!”</p><p>She probably would let him take a look at the box later, her weakness for the joy on his face when he got to tinker with it would undoubtedly win her over soon enough. Likewise, he would no doubt give in and let her use his leaf if she pouted and asked really nicely. But in the meantime they dragged out their playful bickering – shattering the once quaint atmosphere of Aboda village.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>